Total Drama Cruise
by BillytheIntern
Summary: If your on the losing team, it's time to vote someone off.
1. Sign Up

Yo folks, welcome to the best Total Drama Competition ever! Sign up, you may even put in two characters if you'd like, but here's the deal, anything is possible, thirty competitors, with one being one of my own creation, Ace Hart, of course, Chris will still be hosting, but, sign up, and without a doubt, you'll be in the running for one million bucks, right here on Total Drama Cruise!

The application form is below, please fill it out, and let me know you're characters info.

If you want a prodigy child, the age limit will be reduced to ten, but I'll only pick ONE prodigy child, so don't go crazy and everyone make one, cause chances are, it'll be first come first serve with that one.

Name:

Age (13-18):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Clothing:

Swimsuit:

Pajamas:

Hair:

Appearance:

Hobbies (optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Catchphrase (optional):

Audition Tape:

Phobia:

and there you have it, sign up now folks!


	2. Cast List

Boys_

1. Ace- The Sly Gambler

2. Calvin- The Psychotic Fireworks Expert

3. Leo- Funny Guy whose secretly emotional

4. Zacherious- The Thief

5. Zakk- The Southern metal punk rocker

6. Bill- The Kindhearted Villain

7. Tan- The always having fun surfing enviorenmentalist

8. Julius- The black market dealer

10. Wally- Slacker

11. Ford- The Heart Throb

12. Ryan- The optimistic Nerd

13. Jasper- The gamer

14. Matt- The Manipulator

15. Zac- The Pothead

Girls

1. Keisha- The mirror lover

2. Emma- The evil girl

3. Katara- The CIA girl

4. Jupiter- The Hyper Outdoorsman

5. Jennifer- The Weird Researcher

6. Cleo- the party girl

7. Aphrodite- The slutty flirt

8. Trinity- The Quiet Observer

9. Brooklyn- Innocent Brainchild

10. Carmen- The Fashionista

11. Aurora- The Energetic Klutz

12. Mimi- The Rebel Heartbreaker

13. Starr- The Scene Girl

14. Tonia- The beauty queen

15. Skye- Sarcastic Bookworm


	3. We Are On the Cruise: Part 1

"Hello, and welcome to season four of Total Drama, Total Drama Cruise, I'm your always loveable host, Chris McClain!" Chris said, as he walked through the harbor and up to the huge cruise ship, "This is our setting for season four, the gigantic cruise ship that you see before you, is actually a result of a good, half-way decent budgeting for the show this season, and it's a nice one! There are a few…surprises aboard though," Chris cringed for a second, "but we'll leave them for the contestants to figure out on their own, anyway, lets get started, right now, on total…Drama…CRUISER!"

_Theme song plays_

"Our contestants should be getting dropped off here at Total Drama Harbor via Taxi any minute now," Chris said.

The first taxi pulled up, and a mixed race girl stepped out, glaring into a mirror.

"Hey Keisha!" Chris said.

"Whose that sexy girl? Oh wait…It's me!" Keisha giggled, as she put the mirror away and waved at the camera, and Chris.

"Welcome," Chris said, "I'm glad there's another narcissist on the show now," Chris chuckled, Keisha just looked at him, burst out laughing, and took her mirror out again, and looked into it, as she stood on the dock, near the Total Drama Oceanliner, "Meanie…," Chris said as another taxi pulled up, and a kid with spiky blonde hair, a black and red striped shirt, and black shorts stepped off, "You must be…Calvin, right?" Chris asked.

"That's me!" Calvin said, as his pet raccoon Ace ran up his shoulder.

"Whose your friend?" Chris asked,

"This is Ace! He's my best friend, and he never leaves my side," Calvin said, "EVER!"

"Hmmm, his name's Ace eh? That's weird, were supposed to have a contestant named Ace this season," Chris said, scratching his head, then suddenly a helicopter flew by.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" a voice said, as a shadow appeared high above the ground, Chris stepped out of the way, and a figure, not using a parachute, landed next to him, "That was close…," Ace said, "but nice to be here," Ace chuckled.

"Nice to see ya Ace," Chris said, a little weirded out.

"Nice to see you too!" Ace said, shaking Chris's hand, then turning around to shake Calvin's, as another taxi rolled in. A boy stepped out with denim jeans, black boots, a shirt with funny sayings on it, and short curly black hair.

"Leo, glad you could make it," Chris said.

"Me too! Bring it on Chris, the open sea, the salty air, the sound of waves crashing, the sea sickness, the puke rolling about the poop deck, I can't wait to get started," Leo said, walking by Chris to join the others.

"Okay…," Chris said, scratching his head, as another taxi pulled up, out of it stepped a boy with an evil dead hoodie sweater, baggy black pants, and black boots, "Zakk, correct?" Chris asked.

"Correct," Zakk said, "Is there any time to blast some jams round here?" Zakk asked.

"Probably…, but please don't do it in the middle of the night," Chris said.

"Thanks for the idea bro!" Zakk said, holding up his hand for a high five, when Chris hesitated, Zakk picked Chris's hand up, and did the high five for him, and then ran over to join the others, just as the next taxi pulled up. A girl with raven hair, down to her waist stepped out, she had a black half unzipped hoodie, a teal shirt, skinny jeans, and black flip flops.

"Emma? Right?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I'm Emma, nice to meet you," she said, smiling deviously, though no one noticed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chris said, "were on a tight schedule, and these taxi's NEED to start getting here!" Chris said angrily.

The next taxi pulled up and a tanned girl stepped out, she had an electric blue shirt on, with some white, and blue jean shorts, and braided dark brown hair, "Hi Chris, I'm Katara," she said.

"That's VEEEERY nice and all, but we have a show to start!" Chris stammered.

"Well, I can tell your in a great mood," she said, walking past him and up to the others.

"This taxi doesn't have a moon roof!" The driver said.

"Well I can make one then!" a girls voice said, as an axe sliced through the roof of the taxi, and a girl flipped out of it, she wore a white tank-top, a gray unzipped jacket, a purple and black shirt, white and lavender leggings, and black sandals, "That ride was stuffy!" the girl said as he tossed the axe into the ground, "HI CHRIS!" she said.

"Hiiii…Jupiter…," Chris said rolling his eyes, the taxi driver was crying at what she did to his car, as he received a call from his boss telling him he was fired, he glared angrily at her and drove off.

"Lets get goin!" Jupiter said as she cart-wheeled over to the others, and yet another taxi pulled up. A girl stepped out, wearing a sky blue v-neck, skinny jeans, brown flats, and jet-black hair, kept in a pony-tail stepped out of the taxi, she was reading a book.

"Hi Jennifer," Chris said, Chris said, before Jennifer put a finger to his mouth.

"If you make us risk our lives, I'll take it, I won't be scared just because you need the precious ratings," Jennifer said, as she moved on, and continued reading her book.

Chris just gave her a look, and smiled as the next taxi pulled up, out of it stepped two people, one was wearing a tight pink off the shoulder top, pink sandals, and blue jean shorts, she has hip length platinum blonde hair.

"You must be Tonia," Chris said, as she stepped out, all the guys were gawking at her, as she walked by, Zakk was drooling.

"Yes, that's me, what's he looking at?" Tonia asked, looking at Zakk.

"My guess…you," Ace laughed.

"Oh," Tonia giggled and walked over to join the others as her younger sister Cleo stepped out, she wore a yellow tank top, sandals, and paint splattered shorts.

"Hi EVERYONE!" Cleo grinned.

"Hi Cleo…, your Tonia's sister correct?" Chris asked.

"That's correct," Cleo nodded.

"You two are the first family ever to be on the show," Chris said.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Cleo cheered, the next taxi pulled up, a girl with burnt hair stepped out, she had a black corset, a black skirt, and black gloves got off, she had black boots, "My name is Starr," Starr said boredly.

"Hey Starr…," Chris said, "Why do you sound pissed?"

"A better question would be when am I NOT pissed?" Starr said.

"I don't know you, but good point," Chris nodded, Starr nodded, as another taxi pulled up, and another kid stepped out, he was black, he wore a heavy black jacket, black shoes, a black hat, and goggles around his neck.

"Hey kiddies," he said.

"Hi Julius," Chris said.

"Wanna buy something man, I gotta get deal on some old casette tapes," Julius said, putting his arm around Chris, and opening half of his jacket.

"Uhhh…no thanks…," Chris said.

"Whatever man, miss the deal I got," Julius laughed, pulling his jacket back in place, and walking over to the others.

"I will," Chris said, brushing off his shoulder, as another taxi showed up, a girl wearing a skin tight, black skirt, high heels, a skimpy royal purple top, and waist length golden red hair stepped out.

"Hi Chris," the girl purred.

"H…hi, Aphrodite…," Chris said, the girls eyes bulged as the glared up and down at Aphrodite, most of the boys gawked, all except Ace, Julius, and Zakk, Zakk was to busy talking to Tonia.

"Thanks boys," she chirped as she walked over to join them, the next taxi pulled up, the girl who stepped out was wearing a white v-neck, a black vest, a loose black and white checkered tie and jeans, white converse, and she had shoulder length straight black hair.

"You must be Trinity," Chris said, scanning the list of new contestants, "glad you could make it!" Chris nodded.

Trinity simply walked past Chris, "Thanks," she said quietly, and stood next to the others, and immediately looked down the line, the next taxi rolled up and a boy with neck-length, wavy black hair, a white unbottned shirt, green shorts, and brown sandals with socks stepped out.

"Hey everyone, it's very nice to meet you all," the guy said as he stood up, and approached Chris, extending his hand.

Chris nodded, "Good to meet you too man, but we are kind of on a schedule here, and the longer we're in the harbor, the more money I gotta pay the harbor, so I'd like to get moving!" Chris said.

"I still haven't said my name," the boy said.

"Your Tan right?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right, and I'd…," tan was about to speak, but Chris interrupted him.

"Go!" Chris said angrily as another taxi pulled up, a young girl. younger than thirteen, showed up, she had blonde hair, pulled back into pigtails, a pink plaid skirt, white shoes with bright pink socks, and a pink long sleeve shirt.

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn," the girl said, "I'm the smartest girl alive," she said, a few girls chuckled, one in particular grinned evilly.

"You're the ten year old right? The child prodigy? The only person younger than their teen years to ever compete?" Chris asked.

Brooklyn nodded, "That's right, I'm the youngest Total Drama contestant ever!" Brooklyn said happily.

Chris nodded as well, "We're not gonna go easy on you," Chris laughed as another taxi pulled in, and a boy wearing a black t-shirt, a green and white striped button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to it's elbows that was unbuttoned, blue jeans, white sneakers, and black hair that extends to his shoulders stepped out.

"Hi, I'm Bill, very nice to meet all of you," he said happily.

"Bill, glad you could make it here!" Chris said, patting him on the back, "now, move out of the way."

"Absolutely sir," Bill said politely, and stepped out of the way and walked to the others.

"That was…easy…," Chris said, as another taxi rolled in, this time, a guy showed up, wearing a red Hollister shirt, khaki Hollister shorts, and tan sperry's stepped off, he had brown hair that covered his eyes.

"Hey ladies," he said with a sparkle in his eye, and a shimmer in his tooth.

Some girls stared at him, others, namely Brooklyn, Tonia, Trinity, and Aphrodite, looked occupied, "You must be Roman…," Chris said.

"Call me…Ford," Ford said, flipping his hair.

"Okay…Justin number two…, go stand with the others," Chris said impatiently, as Ford walked past him, glaring evilly, as a girl stepped out of the same taxi.

A girl stepped out wearing a white chanel cami, light blue ripped seven jeans, and blue coach shoes, she had brown hair, with black highlights.

"I'm Carmen," she said.

"We have MORE siblings?" Chris said.

"Yes, you didn't really watch our auditions did you?" Carmen asked.

"Uhhh…I did…, n't…," Chris mumbled the n't, "Anyway! Lets get movin here people, we haven't got all day!"

"Okay, calm down!" Carmen said, walking over to the others.

Another taxi pulled up, the girl who stepped out wore a blue off the shoulder top, white shorts shorts, black flip-flops, dirty blonde straight her that goes down to the middle of her back. "HI EVERYONE! I'm AURORA!" she said, as she stepped out, but tripped over the edge of the pavement, and smashed her face into the ground.

Chris laughed, "Oh snap!" Julius said.

"I'm OKAY!" she said, jolting up.

"This show is full of freaks!" Chris said.

Another taxi pulled up, and a boy wearing a black super friends t-shirt stepped off, he had white cargo shorts, and flip-flops on.

"Yo, name's Wally," he said casually, walking over to the others.

"No big intro?" Chris asked, surprised, Wally simply shrugged as another taxi rolled in, a boy with a white t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and short brown hair stepped off.

"Look, the ladies have all arrived for Ryan," Ryan said as he stepped off, some girls gave him looks of disgust, Ryan just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"OOO…rejected!" Chris laughed.

"Eh… happens a lot, it's whatcha get when you're a nerd like me!" Ryan said proudly.

"And your happy about that…becaaause?" Chris asked a little sarcastically.

"I have decided to embrace my nerdy nature!" Ryan said confidently, with his chest puffed out, as he walked over to join the other contestants.

"Weirdo…," Chris said, as another taxi came in, a boy wearing a black lolwut shirt, with long, messy light brown hair stepped off, "Hey Matt, finally someone normal shows up," some contestants glared at Chris for that comment, others shrugged, Julius, Ace, Jupiter, and Aurora all nodded in agreement.

"I thought the show could use someone like me," Matt smirked, no one, not even the other future antagonists noticing the evil smirk on his face.

Chris just looked at Matt, winked, and nodded, as Matt walked off, the next taxi came up, and a kid wearing a pac-man t-shirt stepped off, he also had a black hoodie with the mario one-up mushroom, a pair of torn jeans, and shaggy blonde hair.

"You must be the gamer, Jasper?" Chris asked.

"Take that!" Jasper said, playing a Nintendo DS.

"Put it away!" Chris said.

"One second, I almost…," Jasper said, before the battery died, "Dammit…, yes, I'm Jasper…," he said.

Chris just crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow, as Jasper simply walked over to the others, then another taxi pulled in, a boy with messy brown hair, a grey sweat shirt, gray shoes, and jeans stepped off.

"Dan right?" Chris asked.

"That's right!" Dan said, in a kooky voice, Jasper's eyes widened.

"He's high!" Jasper said angrily.

"What do you care dumb ass?" Dan said dizzily.

"You're high on national television!" Jasper said.

"So what, FUCK you!" Dan said, giving him the finger, before stumbling over and falling flat on his face.

Chris just laughed as another taxi pulled in, a girl with shoulder length black hair, a blue tank-top, and black shorts stepped out, "Did he party to hard last night or something?" the girl laughed, as she looked at Dan.

"Something like that," Chris said.

"He's high," Jasper said, with his eye twitching.

"Niiiice," the girl said sarcastically, making sure to step over Dan, "By the way, I'm Skye," she said.

Chris nodded, "I know, kinda…," he mumbled, as another taxi pulled in, another girl stepped out, she had brown hair with a red streak, a red shirt, and a black skirt, "I'm Mimi," she said, getting a few looks from guys, Ryan nodded happily.

"Good, you're here, that means we only need two more people," Chris nodded.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Mimi said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're on a tight schedule," Chris said, "we had to leave fifteen minutes ago, and I'd kinda like to get moving.

"Well then…, we may get to soon," Mimi said, gesturing to the next taxi rolling up, a boy with short blonde messy hair stepped off.

"Hi, I'm Patrick," he smiled.

"Patrick Kerrigan right?" Chris asked, remembering that two people named Patrick auditioned, and forgetting which one he had picked.

"That's the one," Patrick smiled.

"Good to know," Chris said, wiping his forehead, as the very last taxi finally pulled up, a boy with a green shirt, with black rings on the shoulders, a Chinese dragon decal on the front, long pants, B&W running shoes, and brown hair that spikes up in the front, and goes down to his mid-neck from behind his ears.

The kid stumbled out of the car, "Hey everyone, am I the last one?" he asked.

"Yes Zacharious, you are indeed, the last one to arrive," Chris said, rolling his eyes, before glaring at him.

"Well sorry, I got stuck in traffic!" Zacharious said.

"Whatever, well now that everyone is here, lets get on deck," Chris said happily, as the thirty teens followed him on board the S.S. McClain. "Welcome to the S.S. McClain, the only high class, and five star item EVER to be shown on this television program, and probably the only one EVER to be shown again, since this ship cost three quarters of the money it's taking to produce this season," Chris laughed.

"So…where are we staying?" Starr asked.

"Please tell me it's not divided by gender!" Ryan said, "Maybe I'll finally be able to…," Ryan said before getting his mouth slapped shut by Starr.

"One more word, aaand you die, we clear?" Starr said, Ryan smiled after she let go of his mouth and nodded.

"Well Ryan, this season, the rooms will be individual, and will be solely based on which team wins the challenge, much like in World Tour, there are three teams, and there are three types of traveling accommodations," Chris said, gesturing to his left, "to the left, are the Empty class conditions, also known as, the storage hold," the camera showed a nasty, decrepit hallway, full of cardboard boxes, with ten doors lining down it, a few campers sneered, Dan nodded, and then puked.

"Empty class conditions come complete wiiith, absolutely NO luxury at all," Chris said, a meat cleaver was then tossed in his direction, by a grinning Chef Hatchet, "Except for the meals cooked by Chef Hatchet, the teams will be forced into boredom, oh wait, there is a pool, but the water is kinda…green…," Chris said, as the camera showed a slime pool, with a bubble popping and a tentacle coming out.

"That looks…fun," Skye said.

"Yeeeeah, soooo, moving on!" Chris chuckled, "In the middle, we have, Normal class, as in, no tricks, no nothing disgusting, just, normal conditions, with food prepared by ex-Total Drama contestant DJ," Chris said, as DJ waved at everyone while preparing a sandwich, "A normal pool, with nothing special about it, and cable television," Chris said, the contestants nodded, it was better then Empty class after all.

"These seem like sustainable living conditions," Bill nodded.

"Yeeeeah, sustainable…," Chris laughed, "Wait till you see first class," he chuckled, as he gestured to his right, "First class comes complete with a plasma screen television, the size of a movie theatre screen, every game system known to man, food prepared by the worlds best chefs, and a team of them at that, a pool with a filter that renews itself everyday, a hot tub, a water slide, and, beds made of pure cotton," Chris said, every contestant, even Dan, who was still high, had their eyes fixed on first class.

"Fair enough?" Chris asked.

"That's awesome!" Ace said.

"Good. glad you guys like it, cept I could care less if you did or not," Chris laughed, "Now…the confessional for this season will be at the very top of the ship, in the light house," the contestants all looked up, to see a light house booth, "You will record your deepest, darkest thoughts about the game up there," Chris said.

(confessional)

Matt: I don't care what conditions I'm staying in, because after this season, I'm going to be living in first class all the time. (He smirked, folded his arms, and kicked his feet up on the ledge.)

Ryan: All these hot chicks, whose the hottest, hmmm…is it Starr? errr…was it Mimi? Maybe that Aphrodite girl, their all just so HOT! (Ryan laughed, but the wheelie chair wheeled backwards, and down the spiral staircase, everytime there was a crash, OW, was heard too.)

Aphrodite: If my team doesn't get first class first, I'll just con some poor sucker to give me his room, that easy, (she shrugged.)

Ace: Party in first class, !

(end)

"Alright, that's it for explanations, now its time for teams, there are three, sooo, team number one, Captain, Ace!" Chris said, Ace walked next to Chris, "Captain Number two, is…Aphrodite," Chris said, Aphrodite also went to stand next to Chris, "The third captain is…Emma," Chris said, Emma also stood with Chris and the other two captains, "Here's how we'll pick, Ace will pick first, and he'll pick a girl, and then she'll pick the next guy member, Aphrodite and Emma will pick a guy, and he'll pick the next girl member, savvy?" Chris said.

"Got it," Ace said, "I'll take Katara I s'pose," Ace shrugged, as Katara smiled and walked over to him.

"Thanks for picking me first, you'll find out soon that you made the right choice," Katara said, smirking.

"I hope so," Ace grinned.

"I want…the cutie, the one who got here before Zacharious," Aphrodite smirked, pointing to Patrick.

"Me? I got picked first! SWEET!" Patrick said, running over to Aphrodite.

"I want Matt," Emma said.

(confessional)

Emma: Having an alliance in this game will be so much better with someone like him at my side.

(end)

Matt nodded, and went to join Emma's team.

"I guess I'll take Zacharious," Katara said, Zacharious flipped over to his team.

"Hmmm…, this is tough," Patrick said, tapping his chin, "I'll go with Starr I guess," he said, Starr shrugged, and walked over to her new team.

"I'm gonna pick Carmen," Matt said, Carmen walked over to Emma and Matt, and high fived them.

"Lemme get…, Mimi," Zacharious said.

"Okay, whatever," Mimi said, as she walked to team one.

"Hmmm…, I want the mysterious guy, Julius?" Starr asked questioningly.

"Affirmative," Julius said, shadily walking over to his team.

"I'm gonna pick my brother, Ford," Carmen nodded.

"Thanks sis," Ford said.

"I'm up right?" Mimi asked, before picking, "I want the guy with the pet raccoon,"

"His name is Ace!" Calvin said angrily.

"What a coincidence, so is mine!" Ace laughed.

"I'll take that girl, the one who has barely said anything," Julius said shadily, pointing at Trinity, Trinity stood up and walked over to her team.

"I'm gonna pick…Jupiter," Ford said, Jupiter, being crazy, backflipped over to her team.

"I'm gonna pick…Brooklyn," Calvin said, pointing to the brainchild.

"Oh yay! I'm not last!" Brooklyn said, running to her teammates.

"Bill," Trinity said.

(confessional)

Trinity: There's something about him I don't like, and I wanna keep him as close as possible.

(end)

"Thanks," Bill smiled warmly and walked to his team.

"I'm gonna take Jasper eh," Jupiter said happily.

"Me?" Jasper asked questioningly, before shrugging and walking to his new team.

"Alright, I want Zakk," Brooklyn giggled.

"I'm picking Aurora," Bill said.

"Then I'll pick Skye," Jasper said.

"I WANT TONIA! TONIA IS ON MY TEAM!" Zakk shouted, catching everyone by surprise.

"I PICK TAN!" Aurora said excitedly.

"Then I take Ryan, I guess," Skye shrugged.

"I'm gonna pick Leo I guess," Tonia said.

"I'm gonna pick that mirror girl, Keisha right?" Tan said.

"I want Jennifer," Ryan smirked.

"Last pick, guess we get Cleo," Leo chuckled, "Our names rhyme."

"So they do," Cleo laughed.

"…I don't care," Keisha said.

"You gotta pick," Chris said.

"Fine!" Keisha stomped her foot, "I want Wally," she said.

"Cool," Wally shrugged.

"Guess that leaves Dan on team three," Chris said.

Dan nodded, his eyes were burning red, "I woulda rather taken the wooden crate next to him," Jennifer said.

"Too bad," Chris laughed.

"HEY BITCHES!" Dan said.

"Now…for the first challenge, to determine where everyone will be staying for the first night," Chris said, everyone looked to see what the challenge would be.

"You must simply, find a key, in all three pools!" Chris said.

"That means even the icky one in Empty Class?" Carmen asked.

"All three…," Chris said, Dan just shrugged.

"Ready…set…GO!" Chris said.

All the teams ran off different places, Team One, now called, The Wild Cards, ran towards Normal class, Team two, now known as the Goddesses, ran towards First class, team three, now known as the Blackhearts ran towards Empty class. The Blackhearts made Dan dig their key out, "Dan, you're the only one who didn't care, so you look," Emma ordered.

"Sure thing bitch," Dan said, slamming his face into the goop, and the pulling the key out with his mouth, his face was covered in slime, and had weird bugs crawling on it, he just smiled, while his entire team puked, meanwhile, the Wild Cards searched Normal Class.

"Lets do this!" Ace said, hopping in, and coming out with the key, "Oh yeah!" Ace said happily.

"Good job Ace!" Brooklyn cheered.

In first class, the Goddesses were looking for a key there, "I'll take this one," Tan said, diving in, and quickly coming up with a key.

"Only two more to go!" Bill cheered.

The teams switched up, the Wild Cards headed to First class, while both the others headed to Normal Class.

"I'll race you to the key!" Patrick said to Matt, before diving in.

"Your on kiddo!" Matt said, diving in as well, Matt submerged first with a key, and swam it back to his team, Patrick soon followed.

"This pool is sooo clean," Katara said, admiring the water.

"It's so pwetty, right Ace?" Calvin asked.

"Right!" Ace said.

"Not you! My raccoon!" Calvin said.

"Oh…right…," Ace said.

Now, the Goddesses were in the Empty Class, while the Blackhearts made it to First class, "Go Ford!" his team said, as Ford dove in, he retrieved the last key.

"And the Blackhearts win First class accommodations for the first night!" Chris shouted, "Which puts the Goddesses in Normal Class, and the Wild Cards in Empty Class."

The blackhearts cheered, as the other teams sulked.

"This was just a reward right?" Leo gulped.

"Right, the first elimination challenge is tomorrow, early in the morning, sooo…get some sleep," Chris said.

"Right!" all the contestants said, the Wild Cards rolling their eyes and mumbling about the first class conditions being missed out on for the night.

(confessional)

?: This game is already easy! Everything is going according to plan!

(end)

(end episode 1)

**Now, a brief authors note, there are, a few things.**

**First off, I'd like to apologize to everyone who may have tried to PM me, namely The Dragon 1000, I am EXTREMELY sorry, I didn't realize my PM's were disabled, and I'd like to apologize to anyone who may have tried to PM me recently.**

**Second, Zac's name was changed to Dan, per my request to Zac's Username Sucks, as there was already a Zakk, and a Zacharious in the show, therefore, I requested his name to be changed.**

**Third, I realized I miscalculated the number of male characters I had, and it was only fourteen, it was at this time, I decided to bring in King of Hope's character, Patrick Kerrigan, congratulations King of Hope.**

**Finally, the MOST important note, as the people who submitted characters, when it comes time to vote someone off, you will be role playing as your character via PM or review, therefore, you cannot vote for someone's character just because they voted for yours, (for those of you who would even think of doing that, that's just pure immaturity.) You must vote based on what your character knows! Secondly, please don't vote off the antagonists…the reason I cut short my last Create a character story is because the people who sent characters in…voted off three of the antagonists within the first four bonfire ceremonies, That's a big NONO! SO DON'T DO IT! Otherwise, I will not have fun writing this, and will probably stop.**

**Another note… please tell me if I kept your character's in character, thank you, and goodnight, until we meet again my friends, adieu. **


	4. We Are on the Cruise: Part 2

Last time on Total Drama Cruise, thirty teens arrived at the harbor to begin a luxurious, journey around the world, on a CRUISE!, though…not all of it was so luxurious. The teens were put into three teams, and had to fight over who'd be staying where for the first night, whether it be first class, normal class, or…empty class, (Chris cringes). After a not so brutal challenge, The Blackhearts won the challenge, leaving The Goddesses and the Wild Cards to the lower class accommodations for the first night, after one day, some of our contestants are showing various signs of evil intentions, relationships, early elimination, or possible victory, find out right now if any of those signs will come true, on total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Wild Cards- Empty Class- Remaining members- 10**

The whole team was in their mess hall, eating breakfast, if you can actually call it breakfast.

"It's even nastier in person…," Leo said, trying to lift his out with a fork, but the whole bowl came up with it, and landed on Brooklyn's head.

"OUCH!" she whined, "This food is as hard as a rock, my dads would not approve of this!" Brooklyn cried.

(confessional)

Brooklyn: I've never had to eat such revolting foods, this is gross, why couldn't we have been in first class.

Zakk: Did she say dads? With an S?

(end)

Zakk was sitting next to Tonia, "Yeah, I'm pretty musically talented," he bragged, while stretching, Tonia giggled.

"Impressive," Tonia giggled more and nodded.

"Thanks!" Zakk said, cracking his back, but going to far and falling over.

(confessional)

Zakk: I'd like to say, that was done on purpose! (Zakk tries to stand up, a crack is heard and he falls over again.)

(end)

"Today we're gonna get first class!" Ace cheered.

"I agree, lets take back what's ours!" Leo said.

"It was never ours to begin with…," Mimi said.

"Then lets steal it!" Leo cheered.

"I think he means win the challenge Leo," Katara said.

"Or that! yeeah that sounds good!" Leo chuckled.

"So you think we can sis?" Cleo asked.

"Of course, we can totally do this!" Tonia smiled.

"Anyone seen Zacharious?" Brooklyn asked, still rubbing her head.

Camera shows Zacharious taking Keisha's mirror and putting it in Patrick's pants pocket, while they were both asleep, then he went back to his team.

"I'm here, sorry, I just woke up," Zacharious said.

(confessional)

Zacharious: Keisha seems mega fond of her mirror, and Patrick seems like a likeable guy, however, turning them against one another could prove useful, also, Keisha will no doubt complain, and drive her team nuts, and Patrick, won't be trusted once he is discovered in possession of the mirror, and then BAM! fireworks, (Zacharious winks at the camera.)

(end)

Ace's eyes thinned at Zacharious, he walked over to him, and stared him right in the eyes.

"What is it man, you're makin me kinda uncomfortable," Zacharious said.

"You have a guilty look on your face," Ace said.

"What?" Zacharious said.

"You were gonna skip breakfast weren't you?" Ace asked smiling.

"Uhhh…yeah, I was, but you caught me, guess I'll eat," Zacharious said.

"Yeah, get your strength dude, we need it in the challenge," Mimi said.

"Whatever the challenge is," Katara said worriedly.

**The Goddesses- Normal Class- Remaining members- 10**

The whole team was congregating in their cafeteria, while DJ prepared some food.

"Today, is the day!" Bill said.

"What, that we'll get into first class?" Julius asked, "If so, I hope you're correct."

"I don't know…," Trinity said, a scream was then heard, and Keisha ran through the doors to the cafeteria.

"What is it Keisha?" Patrick asked.

"Some…one…took…my mirror…," Keisha said, breathing heavily.

"Oh for the love of…, IS THAT ALL?" Starr asked.

"Yes! How am I supposed to know what I look like without my mirror!' Keisha yelled.

"You're looking in it enough, you should know by now," Starr said, glaring at her.

"Well it's obvious that someone took it!" Keisha said, folding her arms, "I bet it was you Starr," Keisha said, opening one of her eyes.

"Oh, this should be good, and what's your reasoning?" Starr asked.

"You're jealous of how pretty I am aren't you?" Keisha smirked.

Starr's eyes widened, until she burst out laughing, "You think I took it? BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS!" Starr laughed, "Not only are you narcissistic, but you are also conceited and dumb." "You took it! I know it!" Keisha said, glaring in Starr's eyes.

"Wait, I have something to say," Trinity said.

"What is it Trinity?" Keisha asked angrily.

"I know who took your mirror," Trinity said.

"You know who took it? Well speak up girl, who was it?" Bill asked.

"It was him," Keisha said, pointing at Patrick.

"M…me? I didn't do it!" Patrick said.

"What's this?" Aurora asked, pulling the mirror out of his back pocket, everyone gasped.

"But I swear! I didn't take it!" Patrick said.

"Then why was it in your back pocket!" Keisha yelled, snatching the mirror from Aurora, "hello beautiful, did you miss me, I know you did," Keisha said, talking to her reflection.

"Craziness aside, why'd you take it Patrick?" Wally asked.

"Were you trying to break up the team?" Aphrodite asked.

"Guys, I swear, I didn't take it! I was framed, you gotta believe me!" Patrick said.

"I don't know man…, you're getting kind of defensive…," Wally said, his eyes narrowing.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Patrick yelled.

"That's all we have for now, unless someone fesses up to framing you man, you're the number one suspect," Tan shrugged.

"Sorry bud," Julius said.

Patrick sat there then, sulking, thinking of who could have done it.

**The Blackhearts- First Class- Remaining members- 10**

"Yes, a guy like me deserves first class," Ford said, kicking his feet back on the pool deck, and taking a sip of his drink.

Jasper was playing pac-man with Skye on one of the game systems on the huge plasma screen tv, "You're better than I thought," Jasper smirked.

"Hmmm…, it doesn't take a genius to play Pac-man," Skye laughed.

"Touché!" Jasper said, as her score rose above his, "I let you win!" Jasper blushed.

"Suuuure," Skye laughed.

Dan was still asleep, with marijuana leaves covering his bed, "I wanna make the purple unicorn's babies…," Dan muttered in his sleep.

Ryan was hitting on Carmen while she was swimming.

"So…I get straight A's, and I've never cheated," Ryan said, proudly, hoping she'd be impressed, but Carmen was just talking to Emma, while Matt floated by in a lounge chair.

"Nice try bro," Matt laughed, before sipping his lemonade.

"This non-stop partying is good eh?" Jupiter asked.

"Can you leave me alone?" Jennifer said, still reading her book.

"Put the book down and have some fun!" Jupiter shouted, swatting the book out of Jennifer's hand, causing it to land in the pool.

"I was having fun…," Jennifer said, "Now, I'm gonna go get some food…"

Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker, "ATTENTION VICT…I MEAN…PASSENGERS, YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE WILL BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES, SO DROP WHAT YOU'RE DOING, AND REPORT TO THE MAIN DECK, OH, AND WHERE YOUR BATHING SUITS! MCCLAIN OUT!" Chris laughed, before the loudspeakers clicked off.

The contestants all showed up on the main deck grouped into their teams, Chris had three buckets of balloons behind him, and three rafts, he began laughing, "What's with the balloons Chris?" Emma asked.

"Their for today's challenge," Chris said.

"Elaborate for us, what is today's challenge exactly, host-man?" Skye asked.

"Glad you asked," Chris said, "Today's challenge is water balloon dodgeball, on rafts," he laughed.

"That sounds fun!" Ryan shouted, "eh guys?" his team just looked at him, with only Jupiter nodding.

"You can launch the balloons however you want, but they are rather heavy, and the rafts, are ver, very, very thin, so, you have to keep your balance, if you want to win," Chris said.

"So…balance is the key?" Tonia asked.

"Balance or precision and accuracy," Chris said, "You'll wanna have good balance, to try and stay on after getting hit, and good precision, so you hit your marks," Chris said.

"So…how do we win?" Carmen asked.

"If you can successfully eliminate both of the other teams players, and have at least one person left standing on your raft, you win," Chris nodded.

"Sounds easy enough," Zakk said.

"I think we got this guys!" Ace cheered.

"I agree! Lets go Wild Cards! LETS GO!" Calvin said.

"Alright, off to the rafts guys," Chris said, gesturing to the rafts behind him, which Chef and DJ pushed overboard and into the ocean below.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention, you'll be playing in the ocean…so the waves may knock you off…," Chris laughed.

"There's always a catch…," Skye said, rolling her eyes.

Down in the ocean, each team stood on the platform for their team, Blackhearts had a blue one, the Wild Cards had a red one, and the Goddesses had a green one, as were the colors of their balloons, "And, you may begin whenever you are ready," Chris laughed.

"TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!" Dan said, with a balloon in hand, getting ready to throw it, as a wave came up and pounded him off the raft.

"That's one point down for the Blackhearts," Chris said.

(confessional)

Matt: (facepalms)

Dan: It taste's like salt! (giggles stupidly)

(end)

Emma rolled her eyes, and fired a water balloon at the Wild Cards, Brooklyn tried to dodge, but she tripped over Zakk's foot, Zakk's back gave out again, and both of them fell in.

"And the score stands as such," Chris said, clicking on a video screen, showing the results so far.

**The Goddesses: 10**

**Blackhearts: 9**

**Wild Cards: 8**

"We gotta win this one guys!" Mimi said, tossing a water balloon at the Goddesses.

"Hit the mirror thief!" Keisha yelled.

"I told you I didn't take it!" Patrick yelled back.

"LIAR!" Keisha yelled, getting in his face.

"Guys, this isn't the time for…," Aphrodite was about to say, as three water balloons came up, and knocked all three of them off, putting them in last.

"That was really quick," Julius said, dodging a water balloon that flew at him, he almost fell off, but maintained balance and tossed one at the Blackhearts, hitting Ford.

"Ahhh…I'm hit, I'm hit, I can't go on!" Ford said, holding his chest, and falling forward and straight into the water.

"Drama queen…," Sky said, rolling her eyes.

**Blackhearts: 8**

**Wild Cards: 8**

**The Goddesses: 7**

Ace spun his arm around, and fired off three water balloons, two heading towards the blackhearts and one towards The Goddesses, Wally was knocked off on The Goddesses, as Jasper and Skye both got hit off on the Blackhearts.

"A nice play made by Ace!" Chef said.

"A very nice play!" Chris clapped.

"This might work!" Calvin snickered, bringing out a tiny cannon, "GO!" Calvin said, lighting a match, firing off water balloons, and taking out Julius, Trinity, Bill, Ryan, Jupiter, and Carmen, before the cannon turned downward and smashed a piece off the raft, causing Calvin and Mimi to fall in.

"Nice move…," Mimi said, Calvin just smiled.

**Wild Cards: 6**

**Blackhearts: 3**

**The Goddesses: 3**

"AND CALVIN MAKES A GOOD MOVE, which failed in the end, but it gave the Wild Cards a tremendous lead!" Chris yelled.

Only Tan, Starr, and Aurora remained for The Goddesses, while Matt, Emma, and Jennifer were left on the Blackhearts, "We need a truce, so we can beat them!" Emma yelled over to Starr, Starr nodded.

"Lets go!" Tan said, firing off two balloons, Leo attempted to dodge one, but crashed into Zacharious, and caused them both to fall in.

"That's two…," Tan smirked.

"You'll be out soon," Ace said, jumping on one side of his raft and launching Katara, Tonia, and Cleo at The Goddesses remaining members.

"What the?" Tan yelled, "Chris that has to be against the rules.

"So long as they have water balloons, its legal," Chris shrugged, as the girls rammed down The Goddesses last three players.

**Blackhearts: 3**

**Wild Cards: 1**

**The Goddesses: 0**

"And the Goddesses lose!" Chris said, they'll be attending the first elimination ceremony of the season, to send home a contestant," Chris laughed.

"That was a good move Ace, but it only left you with one player," Matt laughed.

"Now you're gonna lose for sure," Emma said.

"You stand no chance against the three of us," Jennifer said.

"You're probably right," Ace said, "bring it!"

The three then began firing water balloons at Ace, in a matrix like scene, Ace dodged every single one, until, the Blackhearts ran out.

"Uhhh…Chris, what do we do when we run out?" Jennifer asked.

"You wait to lose," Chris laughed.

"Time's up," Ace said, tossing the remaining water balloons his team had at the Blackhearts board, causing it to smash to pieces, and all three of the remaining members to fall in.

**Wild Cards: 1**

**Blackhearts: 0**

**The Goddesses: 0**

"AND THE WILD CARDS WIN!" Chris said, "Not only did Ace show some good moves, but he won his team first class accommodations for the next three days!" Chris shouted.

The Goddesses sulked, now one of them would never get to see first class.

"Guys, one of us will never get to see first class!" Wally said, back at the mess hall.

"It should be Patrick," Keisha said, "Mirror thief!"

"…ugh…you both messed up in the challenge today," Starr said, rolling her eyes.

"She's right yaw, you both did pretty screwy," Julius said.

"So whose it gonna be?" Tan asked.

"Not me!" Patrick and Keisha said simultaneously, everyone rolled their eyes.

"We have to pick!" Aurora said.

"We have the whole rest of the day to pick," Bill shrugged.

"Lets just let the chips fall where they may," Starr said.

"Good idea," Keisha said, "Hopefully they fall on Patrick!" she laughed.

"Hopefully they crush you," Patrick muttered.

"This is gonna be a long day…," Starr said, holding her head.

**So whose it gonna be guys, anyone of The Goddesses can be voted off. Only the creators of Bill, Tan, Julius, Patrick, Wally, Aphrodite, Trinity, Aurora, Starr, and Keisha can vote, and only one of them can be voted for, remember, PLEASE don't vote off the antagonist, or someone's character solely because they voted for you, vote based on what your character knows! **

**Author's note: I've decided to do a trivia challenge, for each episode now, so…if you can tell me, what anime theme song, the title for this episode references to, you will win, Insight into the next episode of the show, and you can ask me anything about it, including which team will lose, what I have in store for your character, and lastly, if you don't like that, you can change it! But only one thing, and you can't change the team that loses, but you can change something that happens within that team.**

**Another Author's note, since so many people reviewed the last chapter, I didn't feel like PMing you each individually to thank you, so instead, I'm going to use this author's note to thank the readers, Thank you all for your support, your words meant a lot to me. :3 **


	5. 1st Elimination Ceremony

The ten Goddesses teammates sat at the elimination area, awaiting one of their own to walk the plank of shame first and fall into the sea of losers.

"Alright guys, we will be handing out one mozzarella stick to the each of the safe people, don't ask why it's a mozzarella stick, it just is," Chris laughed.

"So who gets the first one?" Keisha asked.

"I'm getting there!" Chris hushed her, "Okay, so if you DO NOT receive a mozzarella stick, you must immediately walk the plank of shame, and fall into the sea of losers," Chris chuckled.

"W…we don't even get a life boat?" Aphrodite asked.

"Ummm…no, you just have to swim to shore, and hope a shark doesn't find ya on your way there," Chris snickered.

"Can we get on with this already?" Starr asked.

"Fine…, Starr, you're safe…," Chris said, tossing her a mozzarella stick.

"Thanks…," Starr said, as she took a bite of it.

"Okay… Julius and Wally, you're both safe as well," Chris said, tossing them both mozzarella sticks as well.

"I love cheese!" Julius smirked dumbly.

Wally shrugged, "not too shabby," he smirked.

"Okay…, Trinity, Aurora, aaand Tan," Chris said, "There ya go!" he tossed them their mozzarella sticks.

"That's some goooood cheese!" Aurora said, before beginning to choke on hers.

"Yum…," Trinity said boredly.

"Hmmm…these are quite exquisite," Tan said.

"Alright, only three of them left, and four contestants, hmmm…Bill, your safe!" Chris said, tossing Bill his.

"Thanks Chris, and thanks to my team," Bill said, bowing, and sitting down.

"Okay…Aphrodite…you're safe too," Chris said.

"Of course," she bragged.

"Only one left, Patrick, Keisha, one of you is going home tonight," Chris said, Patrick sat with his arms crossed, so did Keisha, "and the last mozzarella stick goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Keisha," Chris laughed, tossing her the last one, as she waved bye to Patrick snottily.

"But…you guys kept her over me?" Patrick asked.

"Sorry dude…, you stole her mirror, we can't have someone like that on our team," Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, having someone like you creates group conflict," Bill said, "wise choice, take you out," he said shrugging.

Patrick nodded, "I see, well, I guess this is goodbye, oh how I wish I could've stayed in first class just once," Patrick said while his eyes teared up.

"Alright kiddo, time to walk the plank," Chef said.

Patrick waved goodbye to his team, now that they thought he was a thief, only Bill, and surprisingly Starr waved back, Patrick walked off the plank, and into the ocean below, where all that was heard was an "OUCH!," a splash, and then the sound of swimming.

"Good riddens," Keisha said.

"Don't count your blessings sweetie," Aphrodite said.

"Whatever," Keisha said, pulling out her mirror again, and looking into it.

(confessional)

Zacharious: Easy pickens, and next time, I'll do the same thing, so Keisha blames someone for stealing her mirror again, then, when she gets voted off, I'll take something from someone else, and give it to that person, to turn everyone against them as well. (evil laughter.)

(end)

(end episode 2)

**aaaand, Nhylus was the first person to get the answer to the riddle correct, it is for One Piece, opening one, We Are! a great song, and anime! PM me for your prize Nhylus.**

**Sorry King of Hope :/, sadly, Patrick didn't last to long, maybe next season, ;), hint hint.**


	6. Total Treasure Island

**After thirty campers arrived at Wawanakwa harbor for day one of a fantastic voyage, it seemed already that we were in for a good season, when the evil Zacharious took the narcissistic Keisha's mirror and made it seem like Pat stole it, he's a crafty one. During the challenge, The Goddesses had even more drama to ensue, when they lost, and it was torn between two sides, if they trusted Pat, or if they didn't. In the end however, Keisha beat Pat in the vote, and Pat was the first passenger to walk the plank, without even a glimpse of first class, what drama will ensue today on total… Drama…CRUISE!**

**_Theme Song_**

**The Goddesses- Empty Class- Remaining Members- 9**

"A girl like me does so not deserve these conditions," Keisha whined.

Starr rolled her eyes, "We lost…we're here, get over yourself…, your starting to give me a headache…," Starr said angrily.

Julius was talking to Wally and Tan, trying to get them to buy stuff of him, "Look…I've got candy, very low price…of eighty nine cents a pop, you in?" Julius asked.

"Julius…we have no money…we're in the middle of the ocean…on a reality show…," Wally tried to make Julius understand.

"You need some motivation eh?" Julius said, "Fine, we lower the price to say…thirty-nine cents, tis quite a steal at that price, but a very good one," Julius nodded, Tan and Wally face palmed.

Aphrodite walked in, with a shining object in her pocket, only Trinity noticed that it was, once again Keisha's mirror, "hmmm…what's up with everyone and stealing that mirror…," Trinity whispered, Aurora heard.

"What's going on?" Aurora asked, "Is that Keisha's mirror in Aphrodite's pocket?" Aurora screamed out.

"What?" Keisha said.

"Oh not again…," Starr facepalmed.

"Didn't you learn from past mistakes Aphrodite…," Bill said.

(confessional)

Bill: Again? This same thing happened to us before, we really have trouble with thievery over here…

(end)

"Now you're stealing my stuff Aphrodite…you people really have some issue with taking other people's things…," Keisha said.

"But I…didn't…," Aphrodite said.

"But, you did, it is in your pocket…," Julius said.

"And I DID hear somebody sneak into my room last night," Keisha said.

Starr facepalmed again, "Sooo, if you heard them, why the HELL did you not try and do something about it then?" Starr screamed.

"I need my beauty sleep, anything that disturbs me when I'm asleep, will not be happy, if I ever wake up!" Keisha said, everyone snickered, Starr rolled her eyes.

"Aphrodite, you should return the mirror now," Julius said.

"Yeah, I don't want trouble again," Tan said.

"Me neither, best give it back," Wally told her.

"Not until you guys believe that it wasn't me who took it," Aphrodite whined, "Please, you have to…," she purred, as she seductively walked over to Wally, Tan, and Julius, and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Deperation…, you're pathetic…," Starr said, standing up and walking out, "I hate this team…," she mumbled.

Julius crossed his arms after being kissed, closed his eyes, blushed, and nodded, before following Starr out of the room.

"This is getting way to out of hand…," Trinity said.

Bill nodded, "This is crazy…, what's gonna happen if people keep stealing her mirror," Bill said.

"Which from the looks of it, is gonna keep on happening," Trinity said.

**The Blackhearts- Normal class- Remaining members- 10**

"At least we didn't lose yesterday, right guys?" Ryan yawned.

"That's true dweeb, we didn't," Ford said, flipping his hair.

Jasper was in the corner, rocking back and forth, in the fetal position, "N…no…video games…, must play video game…," Jasper fell over, and started sobbing.

"Anyone seen Dan around?" Matt asked.

"I'm right here, you stupid FUCK!" Dan said, covered in pot leaves, "Whaddya want?" he asked, his eyes were bright red, and a hazey fog followed behind him.

"I wanted to ask you…something," Matt coughed.

"Okay, go for it slut," Dan laughed.

Matt pulled Dan to side, "We need an alliance, you know, like a super duper one, against Emma," Matt said.

"Whaaat?" Dan said, "What unicorn?" Dan said, confusedly, and looked around.

"Look, just vote with me, and everything will be okay," Matt nodded.

"Sure thing captain shitface!" Dan saluted, and walked away.

(confessional)

Matt: I need a core alliance of at least five or six people, with that, I can pick off anybody that Emma tries to get, right now, I already got Dan, I just wanna get Jasper, Jupiter, Skye, and Ryan and I should be good.

(end)

Emma's eyes thinned as Matt and Dan walked back in, Emma grabbed Dan by the arm, and pulled him out, when Matt wasn't looking, now that Matt noticed her gone, he rounded up Jasper, Jupiter, Ryan, and Skye and brought them to the hall.

"Look guys…, we can make it to the final six, I just talked to Dan, and he's in, I just need to know if you four are," Matt explained.

"If it gets me close to winning the million, I'm in," Skye said, putting her hand in, Matt nodded and put his on top of hers.

"What about you three?" Matt asked.

"If Skye's in, I'm in!" Jasper said.

"I guess so, as long as I get famous from this!" Ryan nodded.

"Eh…what the heck, I'll do it!" Jupiter said.

Meanwhile, back at Emma and Dan, "So…Matt asked you to be in an alliance with him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did, ya bitch…what's it to ya?" Dan cackled.

Emma facepalmed, "Well we need to counteract him," she said, "please tell me you're in!" Emma said.

"Whatever…," Dan laughed.

(confessional)

Dan: What the fuck is goin on here? (he pukes)

(end)

"Good," Emma nodded.

(confessional)

Emma: I need more people, I guess Ford, Jennifer, and Carmen will have to do.

(end)

"You three, we need to form an alliance against Matt, he's planning to vote us all off with his own alliance," Emma said.

"How do you know?" Jennifer asked.

"Dan told me," Emma said, "Point is, we can strike early," Emma said.

"True, lets do it!" Carmen said.

"Okay, whatev," Ford shrugged.

"Looks like we have an alliance then," Jennifer shrugged.

(confessional)

Jennifer: Why did I join? This game needs drama, and this seemed like a good way to add some to this season.

(end)

**The Wild Cards- First Class- Remaining Members- 10**

"We won!" Leo said, "We are sooo, the best team on this ship!" Leo cheered.

"I'm in total agreement bro, we have some smooth sailing," Zakk said, leaning back, with his arm around Tonia.

"Why are you touching me?" she said angrily, but blushed.

"Oh…uhhh…you had a bug…yeeah errr… a bug on your shoulder, I just flicked it off," Zakk said, blushing and snapping his hand back to his side.

"Oh…thanks…," Tonia said, Leo laughed.

Calvin had raccoon Ace on his head, and was feeding him the bread from the bakery section, "There ya go buddy, eat up!" Calvin smiled, while Ave nibbled on a piece.

Zacharious, Brooklyn, Katara, and Ace were playing Rock Band.

"Dude…seriously, no pop!" Ace yelled.

"I agree, pop sucks!" Brooklyn said.

"Aw come on guys, pop is good!" Zacharious said.

"Whatever…can we just agree on something!" Katara said.

Mimi was watching from behind, "I agree, just pick a song!"

"Yeah, I wanna dance guys!" Cleo said.

"Then we play Linkin Park!" Ace said, scrolling down and picking it before anybody had a chance to agree or disagree.

"Fine…," Zacharious mumbled, "at least it isn't bad…"

"Yay!" Cleo said, "dance time!"

(confessional)

Zacharious: I feel kinda bad about messing with Keisha all the time, but y'know, it's worth it in the end if I have the million dollars in hand, it's all about me!

Ace: I feel like I picked the best team ever! We really rock!

(end)

"Will all passengers please report to the upper deck, the next challenge, starts now!" Chris said over the intercom, "and no bathing suits this time!" he yelled.

"YAAAY! CHALLENGE!" Dan shouted.

As all passengers arrived on the deck, they noticed three wooden ships surrounding the cruiser, each with a rack of pirate clothes and pirate gear.

"What's with the pirate stuff Chris?" Aurora asked happily.

"Today, you will be sailing to a nearby island to look for treasure!" Chris said in a pirate voice.

"Treasure? I love treasure!" Calvin said excitedly.

"However, ye must wear the pirate outfits stowed for ye on yer very own, pirate ships, of course, Ace, Emma, and Aphrodite are the captains of their crews!" Chris said.

"Pirate clothers, but those are sooo out of date," Carmen said.

"Uhhh…seriously…this is a game, dems da rules," Chris said in his normal voice, while Carmen crossed her arms and had a grumpy look on her face.

"Lets go!" Aurora said, "I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, get to your colored ships, and get ready to go!" Chris said.

"Yes sir!" all of the passengers said, and then headed to their ships and changed into their uniforms.

"I definitely call the cannons," Calvin smirked.

"You can have em, I just don't wanna get dirty!" Tonia said.

"Oh come on sis, lighten up!" Cleo said.

"Leave getting the treasure to me!" Zachaious said.

"Oh yeah," Chris shouted through a megaphone, "first team back with their treasure, wins…and if you use the cannons to sink another teams ship, they lose!"

"SWEET!" Calvin snickered.

"NOW GO!" Chris shouted, as all the teams set off towards the island, the Goddesses had a slight lead this time.

"You'd better return my mirror soon!" Keisha said.

"Not until you believe that I didn't take it," Aphrodite said.

"Girl, you just give it back, and you won't have to go home for it!" Keisha yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Aphrodite yelled.

"That's it, prepare for battle," Keisha yelled, pulling out the wooden pirate sword she got.

"You dare challenge the captain!" Aphrodite yelled, also pulling her wooden sword, and clashing it with Keisha's.

"Oh man…this is not gonna end well…," Wally said.

"Dude, we're toast!" Julius yelled.

Meanwhile, at the Blackhearts team, "I say we don't let Emma give us orders, and we keep the treasure to ourselves!" Matt said to his alliance members, including Dan.

Dan, who wasn't high for once, nodded.

When the ships reached shore, Matt lead his battalion off without Emma telling them to.

"Matt! Get back here!" Emma shouted.

"Sorry Emma, but I'm the captain now!" Matt laughed.

Matt's battalion chuckled too, as Emma looked on in anger.

Aphrodite and Keisha were still sword fighting, so the team took things into their own hands, "Wouldn't it make more sense if all seven of us went to look for it, we'd find it a lot quicker," Bill suggested.

"Agreed, we could just split up," Julius said.

"Let's do it!" Aurora said happily, the seven of them jumped off, while Keisha and Aphrodite continued their battle.

Only Zacharious went for his team, he knew his keen sense of smell for treasure would come in major handy.

As the three groups set off into a dense jungle, their teams stayed back.

"Alright, for when we get back on the open waters, I have our cannon's set!" Calvin said.

"Good, then we know who to aim for," Ace nodded.

"Errr…the Blackhearts right?" Calvin asked.

"Right," Ace nodded.

"COOL!" Calvin saluted.

Aphrodite and Keisha's battle continued to the point where Keisha got to close to the edge, but he kicked Aphrodite in the air, and over her head, knocking Aphrodite into the water below, but leaving her captains's hat behind, which Keisha took, and she also scooped up her discarded mirror which lay on the ship's deck, "Pleasure doin business with ya honey," Keisha winked as she looked into her mirror.

"Matt will pay! but as long as he gets the treasure first, we'll be okay," Emma said.

Matt's group found their X first and started digging.

"We're so gonna win!" Jasper cheered.

"Yes! First class here we come!" Ryan said.

Matt scooped the chest out, and gave it to Ryan, Jasper, and Dan to carry, while he talked to the girls.

(confessional)

Jasper: Oooo…if he thinks he can talk to my Skye, and get away with it, he's got another thing comin!

(end)

Zacharious found his teams treasure and picked it out, "Excellent!"

The last team to get theirs was the Goddesses, and Bill lead his team back.

As all three team prepared to leave at the same time, Matt noticed the Wild Cards cannons were aimed directly at them, so he swung over to the Wild Cards ship, and tipped the cannon, but it still fired, Ace confronted Matt with his sword, and they began battling.

Meanwhile, the Goddesses were trying to leave, and Aphrodite was climbing back up, but the loose cannonball smashed into her, and sunk their ship.

"DAMMIT!" Keisha screamed.

"We lost again…great…," Starr said.

Ace and Matt continued their battle, but while Ace was distracted with shoving Matt overboard, the Blackhearts reached the cruiser first, and won, with the Wild Cards getting second.

"AND THE BLACKHEARTS WIN INVINCIBILITY, AND FIRST CLASS!" Chris shouted.

"YES!" they cheered.

"VIDEO GAMES!" Jasper said happily.

"Eh, better than nothing," Ace said.

"That means that the Goddesses will have to vote someone off again, yeesh, this is two in a row people, may wanna make sure it doesn't happen again," Chris shrugged.

The Goddesses all frowned, Aphrodite and Keisha glared at each other, the others glared at both of them.

**Authors note: No hiatus, I am in college and I have finals, and I have a job now, so I've been busy, but I did manage to crank this out, so don't worry, I'm still alive.**


	7. 2nd Elimination Ceremony

The nine remaining members of the Goddesses sat around the edge of the end of the ship.

"Okay, here we go, the second elimination ceremony, remember, if you don't get a delicious, gooey cheese mozzarella stick…then you're out!" Chris laughed.

"Way to make us hungry Chris…," Wally yawned.

"Don't mention it, well…Wally, you're safe," Chris nodded, and tossed him one.

"Sweet," Wally said, catching the mozzarella stick and taking a bite out of it.

"Hmmm…Julius and Aurora, you're both safe as well!" Chris said, tossing them both mozzarella sticks.

"Excellent," Julius said.

"YES! CHEEEEEEEEEEESE!" Aurora screamed.

"Yeeah, okay…lets keep movin, Starr!" Chris said, "Here ya go!" Chris said, tossing her a mozzarella stick as well.

"Cool," Starr said.

"Hmmm…Bill, Tan, and Trinity, here are yours," Chris nodded, tossing all three of them a mozzarella stick, and leaving only one left.

"Oh no…only one mozzarella stick left!" Starr said, "And I think Chris should just eat it, because neither of you should still be here," Starr commented, as a few people laughed.

"Shut up Starr!" Aphrodite said, "The guys wouldn't vote me off, they love me to much."

Keisha actually looked worried this time, "Oh no…please tell me it's not me!"

"and the last mozzy goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Keisha," Chris said.` "ME? Why'd the guys vote me off?" Aphrodite shouted angrily.

"Ummm…because you kinda ignored the challenge to battle Keisha, and you stole her mirror," Bill said.

"But Keisha ignored the challenge too!" Aphrodite shouted.

"Yeah, but she's not our team captain," Julius added.

"That's true, thanks for keepin me guys," Keisha smiled.

"And the beauty with an inner beast has been silenced," Chris said, gesturing towards the plank, "Aphrodite, this way, if you please," Chris nodded, as Aphrodite stood up, and walked down the plank, giving Keisha the finger, but Starr tossed a rock a piece of fake gold from their treasure chest at Aphrodite's head, and knocked her off.

"I HOPE YOU DROWN BITCH!" Starr shouted, everyone laughed.

"Looks like you guys need a new leader, alright, well, go ahead and vote for one, and we'll announce it tomorrow!" Chris nodded, yawned, and began to walk away, "Now…get some sleep losers." he laughed.

(end episode 2)

**Authors note: Two things.**

**Since Aphrodite is gone, that means all Goddesses must now vote for a new team captain, out of Trinity, Keisha, Starr, Julius, Bill, Wally, Aurora, and Tan.**

**Another thing, I forgot to do my trivia on the last chapter, but, this time I was actually gonna ask, guess the author of who wrote the book that's a reference to the previous chapter's title, thank you readers, till next time, good…whatever time of day it is where you live.**


	8. Battle of the Brands

Last time on Total Drama Cruise, our passengers were forced into the old world games of piracy. We had two great sword fights, one started when Keisha angrily decided to try and take her mirror back from Aphrodite by force, and mutinied against her to take not only her mirror, but to try and become the new captain. Ace and Matt also had a battle, but it ended with Ace as the victor, but not without Matt changing the direction of the cannon and causing it to sink the Goddesses ship, after Aphrodite walked the plank, the Goddesses were left captainless, and now had to choose a new one, find out who was picked, right here on total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Goddesses- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 8**

"We are suffering the same curse that Team Victory did back in World Tour!" Julius said.

"Calm down man, I'm sure we won't lose again," Tan nodded.

"That's what Team Victory thought too, but they were wrong," Julius pointed out.

"Ugh… please stop you guys, your team spirit is SEVERELY getting on my nerves," Starr said.

"I'm just saying, we must step up our morale, if not then for any other reason, but to save ourselves from at least ONE elimination, and to see first class at least once before we all go home," Julius stated.

"He's got a point," Trinity said.

"What did you say?" Starr asked.

"You didn't hear me did you? I said that Julius is right, we have to step up our game," Trinity said.

"Speaking of which, the results for yaw new team captain are in," Chef laughed.

"Our new team captain huh? I bet it's me!" Keisha laughed, Starr rolled her eyes.

"Good one pretty girl," Chef said sarcastically, "but NO!"

"WHAT?" Keisha exclaimed, "Then who?"

"Your new team captain, is Starr, congratulations!" Chef laughed.

"Congratulations Starr," Tan said.

"Thanks…I think…," Starr said nervously.

(confessional)

Starr: and just when I was hoping I wouldn't stand out this season, I get picked as my new team captain, sometimes…no, scratch that, ALL THE TIME, life isn't fair…

Bill: So…Starr is team captain, never would have seen that coming, I think she'll be good, however, eventually I can exploit her leadership, and get her kicked off, I'm not always nice y'know.

(end)

"Who stole the mirror this time?" Julius asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, so far, this morning, everyone has pretty much shown up, and no one has had the mirror in hand…weird…," Wally said.

"It'll come soon!" Aurora commented.

"Probably, I wouldn't put it past someone to do it again," Julius said.

"Yeah, but she's stayed in every single time, did you notice that?" Tan asked.

"What are you getting at?" Wally asked him.

"So maybe SHE'S setting them up, y'know…, because why would Aphrodite steal the mirror after Patrick got kicked off for it, know what I'm sayin?" Tan said.

"It is strange, but alls we can do for now is keep a close on Keisha, and that's it, not much more we can do, unless we prove for sure that she is not only the victim, but the prime suspect as well," Julius said.

**The Wild Cards- Normal Class- Remaining Members- 10**

"Well, normal class isn't so bad, at least the food is good," Leo said.

"Thanks man," DJ said, putting out some more breakfast.

"And he's an ex-contestant, got any advice for us DJ?" Brooklyn asked sweetly.

"Well…hmmm, well, I can't say much do to contract, but if Chef tries to make an illegal alliance with you, don't do it man," DJ said.

"Can Ace have any food?" Calvin asked.

"I'm your team captain, why wouldn't I be allowed to?" Ace asked.

"I'm talkin about my raccoon," Calvin said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting me and him have the same name," Ace said, face palming.

"So Tonia, you wanna go look out at the ocean?" Zakk asked.

"Not really," Tonia said.

"Me neither," Zakk nodded, smiling.

(confessional)

Zakk: She is one tough cookie to crack! But I'll make sure I work my magic! ACTIVATE POW…(The chair in the confessional spins out of control, and sends Zakk flying into the camera, fizzing it out.)

(end)

"So we don't have any video games anymore?" Cleo asked sadly.

"Not here, sorry," DJ said, "Chris specifically told me that only the winners of each challenge get to have a reward for their great victory," DJ explained.

"Well, at least we can still be the best team ever!" Ace said.

"He's right, we are the only team to have been to every single class at least once," Zacharious said. "And if we keep winning hopefully we'll never have to see that terrible empty class ever again," Mimi said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we just gotta be optimistic!" Cleo said, spinning in her chair.

"And tough, they can't beat us if we're tough…and cruel!" Katara grinned wildly.

"We don't have to go that far yet Katara," Zacharious said.

"We do if we wanna win! Chef Hatchet would agree!" Katara yelled excitedly.

"He probably would," DJ laughed, thinking about Chef Hatchet praising Katara for saying that.

"See, DJ's on my side guys!" Katara said, standing on a table.

"We just gotta keep doing okay!" Calvin smirked.

"Agreed!" Ace nodded.

**Blackhearts- First Class- Remaining Members: 10**

"First class! Thank goodness," Matt said as he sipped some lemonade, while a butler fanned him, and another fed him grapes.

"This is the life," Emma smirked, as she sat next to him, with a sun reflector.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Jasper yelled, as him, Ryan, Skye, and Ford played Super Smash Brothers.

"I'm no good at video games anyway," Ford said, as his character, DK fell off the screen for the last time, he tossed his controller and laid down.

"OH MAN!" Ryan snapped, as Pikachu fell off.

"Down to me and you, sure you can take me," Skye smirked.

"I think I can handle you just fine!" Jasper said, but as Link ran up and slashed Mario off the stage, Skye won, and she grinned at Jasper, "I LOOOOST? But…how?"

(confessional)

Jasper: This makes me even more attracted to her, I don't think I've ever been so in love before!

(end)

"Oh she got you dude," Ryan laughed.

Jasper nodded, and hugged Skye, "Congratulations!" he said.

Skye just snickered and pushed him off, "You can hug me if you beat me!" she said.

"You're on!" Jasper grinned.

"Looks like there's a bit of a romance blooming," Carmen laughed.

"A bit? Please, it's so obvious that he is smitten with her," Jennifer said, rolling her eyes.

"TOTALLY! he's like…in love with her already!" Jupiter nodded.

Dan was in the pool, not high this time, "This is sooo relaxing, even more relaxing then massive amounts of pot after a long day at school," Dan paused, then burst out laughing, "PSYCHE!" he then ran into his cabin and began to smoke again.

"ALRIGHT PASSENGERS, TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL TEST YOUR SKILLS WITH FISHING AND COOKING!" Chris said over the loudspeaker, "SO FIRST YOU MUST CATCH YOUR FOOD, THEN COOK IT, FOR JUDGING, BY ME, CHEF, AND DJ, JUST GO IMMEDIATELY TO THE SMALL FISHING BOATS, AND PADDLE OFF TO A GOOD SPOT!" Chris laughed as the intercom clicked off.

"So we gotta catch the fish and then cook em?" Calvin asked, "COOL!"

"We so totally got this one you guys!" Ace cheered to get his team pumped.

"YEAH!" all the other Wild Cards cheered.

"So here's the deal," Matt said.

"Hey, I'm the team captain, I get to decide the deal!" Emma said.

"Well, they like me more, so…I get to decide," Matt grinned.

"Oh no…their arguing…," Jennifer face palmed.

"Well we'll never get anywhere if they keep this up," Ford said.

"Hey guys, can we get out there and do something!" Dan said, "We have to at least try or get fucked over and end up in loser town, you guys want that?" Dan yelled.

"For once I agree with pothead here, we gotta band together and work together!" Jasper said.

"This challenge sounds so fun!" Ryan yelled.

"Alright guys, as the new team captain of The Goddesses, I gotta say, we have to work as a team if we hope to win a challenge for once," Starr said, slightly unmotivatingly, but it got the point across.

"I hear ya captain, loud and clear!" Bill nodded with a salute.

"Let's win it!" Julius yelled.

So all the teams got into their separate fishing boats and got their spots.

"We're gonna do shellfish, so get the cages ready!" Ace saluted his team, as he pulled out the chicken necks for bait.

"We're gonna fish for the rare superspecialawesomemaster fish dongo!" Matt said.

"Since that doesn't exist, we're doing sting ray," Emma said, face palming.

Matt glared at Emma, "That's boring! Lets do what I want for once!" Matt complained.

"Seriously guys…Dan was right earlier, we gotta stop arguing, and start making decisions as a group!" Jasper said.

"And we're tired of hearing you two constantly arguing," Skye added.

"So shape the fuck up!" Dan laughed.

"He's right, lets do sting ray," Matt said.

"Thank you!" Emma nodded.

"So…I think we should just catch as many fish as we can, and take a shot in the blue," Julius suggested.

"That's a terrible idea," Trinity said.

"No it is not, many fish taste the same, and if there is other flavors involved then we actually have a shot at winning," Julius explained.

"I actually agree with his plan, even if it is foolish," Starr said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, then one random fish buffet comin right up!" Wally said.

"LETS GO!" Aurora shouted.

The Wild Cards were catching lobster and crabs by the dozen, "We seem to doin okay on the crab catching cap'n," Leo said.

"And we definitely are gonna impress Chris, Chef, and DJ, we almost have a bushel already!" Brooklyn cheered.

"Then it looks we'll be back in First Class in no time at all," Cleo cheered, stretching and laying down in the boat.

"We still need to work though!" Zakk said, "The fish finder is picking up some crabs right underneath the boat," Zakk explained, "We just hit the jackpot baby!"

"He's right!" Katara said after she had went under with Zacharious in the scuba outfits, "There's practically an army of crabs attached to the underside of the boat," Katara told everyone.

"And all we need is a cage to put them in," Zacharious added.

"And maybe an extra person down here," Katara added again.

"Guess I'll go, I'm not doin anything else," Mimi said, as she slipped on a scuba suit and hopped in.

"We gonna cook some shellfish, OH YEEAH!" Zakk said, as he danced, Tonia giggled.

(confessional)

Zakk: Point one for Zakk! I made Tonia laugh.

Tonia: I was laughing in the moment…(blushes) and now…I'm mad, Zakk makes me mad, that's why my face is red I swear it!

(end)

Tonia pushed Zakk into the water and laughed again, he spit water out as he emerge, "What was that for?" he asked.

"You…looked a little dehydrated," Tonia laughed.

"Thanks, I was feelin a bit thirsty," Zakk chuckled.

(confessional)

Tonia: And another thing! That cute…I mean…errrm…annoying personality of his is really getting on my nerves, I can't stand him…ugh!

(end)

Tonia tossed the bucket of bait at Zakk's face, and he was out cold.

Meanwhile over at the Blackhearts team.

"Their never gonna stop, are they?" Ford asked boredly.

"Apparently not…I'm getting a headache listening to it…," Carmen said, holding her head in pain.

"Why are they fighting so much?" Jupiter asked loudly.

"I think they like each other," Ryan laughed.

"What was that nerd?" Emma asked furiously.

"I said I think you like Matt," Ryan gulped.

"Well…don't ever say it again!" Emma growled.

"Maybe he's right though…," Matt smirked.

"W…what?" Emma yelled.

"Maybe you do like me, and you're to afraid to admit it," Matt nodded.

"That's preposterous!" Emma said, "I could never like you, you argue to much."

"ENOUGH!" Jasper yelled.

"What?" Matt and Emma both yelled simultaneously.

"You two have been arguing, ALL DAY! I'm tired of hearing it, and honestly, it needs to stop, so until you two can learn to sort out your differnces, I vote Dan to take charge of the team!" Jasper suggested.

"I can do it man!" Dan said.

"I actually gotta agree with him, sorry Emma," Skye said.

"Yeah, maybe if you stop arguing or flirting, or whatever you call it, we can issue you back as the captain," Jennifer shrugged.

"It's for your own good, you too Matt," Ryan said.

"Then lets do calamari!" Dan said, as he reached into the water and pulled out a giant squid.

"How did he do that?" Ford asked, a little scared.

"CAUSE I'M GOOD!" Dan laughed.

"So…we have twelve different kinds of fish now?" Starr asked.

"Twelve? Twelve different kinds of fish?" Keisha asked.

"That's what I said!" Starr yelled.

"Man I love fishing, especially since you get to be out in the water," Tan said as he dove back down to get some seaweed.

"TIME'S UP TEAMS, TIME TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS CAN DO IN THE KITCHEN WHEN IT COMES TO SEAFOOD!" Chris said over a megaphone from the ship's deck.

"Alright, let's head in with our CATCHes, of the day," Dan chuckled.

"Lets go knock their socks off guys!" Ace laughed.

"Today is our day, we will win!" Starr said.

As the teams got to the their respective kitchens, they had the cook there helping them out.

"We can show em that we aren't bad guys," Chef said.

"But you're food tastes like crap!" Julius said, "errr…no offense…"

"Boy! You think that's how I really cook?" Chef asked angrily.

"You mean that nasty food isn't your real cooking style?" Tan asked.

"No! That's how the producers pay me to cook, lemme show you how real cooking is done!" Chef laughed.

"For some reason, I'm glad he's on our side," Starr whispered to Bill.

"Yeah, me too!" Bill whispered back.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna show you what the true power of Mama's spice does!" DJ said.

"Yeah! If it could make that nasty prison dish good that you gave to Lindsay in Total Drama Action, then it can do anything!" Brooklyn said.

"Then lets give it a whirl big guy!" Leo cheered.

"I wanna taste!" Cleo said.

"Sorry guys, but this challenges rules state that only the judges can taste the food during the judging rounds," DJ said.

"Aw man…," Cleo said, snapping her fingers.

"Alright, let us prepare ze food zat ve have in front of us, so zat ve can qvite possibly vin ze whole challenge," one of the french cooks from first class said.

"Alright, we're doing calamari!" Emma said, as Dan slammed the giant squid on the table with a stupid grin on his face.

"SACRE BLEU!" the french cook said, "How are ve supposed to prepare zis sqvid in ze time limit, it's not possible!"

"We're dead!" Matt said, "We are so DEAD!"

Dan chopped the pieces up of the squid while no one was looking, "WOH! Now lets cook it!" Jupiter said, throwing it in the oven.

"Raw calamari is better you fool!" the french cook said as he bonked Jupiter on the head.

"Whoopsies…," Jupiter said.

At the judging, Chris, Chef, and DJ awaited their meals.

"So…lets get on with it! The Wild Cards are first!" Chris said.

"Here you go guys! ENJOY!" Ace cheered as he spun away from the table.

"Pretty good stuff, I love shellfish! I gotta give it a nine!" Chris said.

"It tastes great! But I've never been a big fan of shellfish, so I'm gonna have to say seven," Chef shrugged, "Sorry."

"It does taste really good, but I'm with Chef on shellfish, plus I love animals, so I'll say seven also," DJ said.

"So the Wild Cards conclude with twenty-three points, not too shabby!" Chris said, "The Black Hearts are next."

"Well, since somebody decided to cook it! It may not taste too great, but still…enjoy!" Emma said.

"Alright, lets see…hmmm…" Chris said as he took a bite, and began choking, he managed to cough the piece up, but threw up in the process, "What was this? Squid? Chef, DJ, don't even eat it!"

Chef and DJ pushed theirs away, "But…what about our score?" Matt asked.

"Your lucky I'm still alive after that! It was horrible, since we can't go lower than a one as a score, one from each of us!" Chris said.

"So…we got a three?" Matt said, stomping his foot.

"That's awful…," Emma facepalmed.

"Oopps…," Jupiter frowned.

"Yeah…uhhh…moving on!" Chris said, "Hopefully The Goddesses doesn't kill us!" Chris chuckled.

"It won't, we are pretty confident!" Starr smirked, as she stepped away.

Chris took a bite, "Well…I don't know what you guys did, but this, is absolutely delicious! TEN!" Chris said.

"I agree, I don't know how yaw came up with this, but it tastes really good, I second Chris, ten!" Chef grinned.

"Well, I apologize to the Wild Cards for making them lose, but…TEN!" DJ said.

"We…gotta perfect thirty?" Keisha yelled.

"That's awesome," Trinity smirked.

"HOORAY! WE WON!" Bill cheered.

"Now we can relax on comfy beds for once!" Wally cheered.

"Yeah, but the Blackhearts can't, cause their meal sucked!" Chris laughed.

"So this means we gotta send someone home?" Emma frowned.

"Fraid so, sorry guys!" Chris shrugged.

After that, Matt grouped his alliance up, "Alright, lets drop Jupiter, it'll cut into Emma's numbers, AND, plus, she messed up today!" Matt said.

"I agree, I like Jupiter, but still, she did mess up," Jasper agreed.

"Alright, then," Matt smirked, Jennifer, Jasper, Skye, Dan, and Ryan all nodded.

"Lets just vote Matt off," Ford said.

"I agree! He's a meanie!" Jupiter frowned.

"So you guys wanna vote Matt off?" Carmen asked.

"Fine by me!" Emma growled, "he deserves it!"

**Author's note: Alas, finals are done and I am on Christmas break, so you will see a lot more of me, THANK YOU ALL AND GOODNIGHT!**

**Oh and no trivia this week, the title is too easy!…but if you wanna guess it, go ahead. XD**


	9. 3rd Elimination Ceremony

The Blackhearts sat at the elimination ceremony for the first time ever, awaiting their fate, it would all come down to whose alliance was stronger in the end anyway.

"So…ummm…since you guys have never been here before, we use mozzarella sticks, and yeah, if you don't get one, it means you're out, so…yeah! Sorry about that," Chris smirked.

"So…lets go then," Matt said.

"Alrighty! Lets go…the first mozzarella stick goes to Jasper, then Skye, aaand then…Ryan," Chris said, clearing his throat and then tossing them all a mozzarella stick.

"Yes, moving on baby!" Jasper cheered.

Skye grinned and caught hers, Ryan did as well.

"Alright, Carmen, Dan, and Jennifer, the three of you are all safe as well," Chris nodded.

"Yes! Sweet! We're safe!" Dan cheered, "Hallefuckinlluia!"

"Alright, Emma and Matt, your both safe, surprisingly," Chris said, while he smirked.

Jupiter looked at the plate, there was only one mozzarella stick left, and it was down to her and Ford, problem is, he did nothing wrong, and she cost her team the win.

"Alright, personally, I NEVER saw this coming, buuut…, the last mozzarella stick goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jupiter?" Chris said, confused, but tossed her the last one anyway.

Ford looked shocked, "ME? But…what did I do?" Ford yelled.

Everyone, even Matt looked shocked, "I did nothing! NOTHING I SAY! NOOOOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Ford raged, as Chef and DJ hooked their arms around his and dragged him to the plank of shame.

"I will be back, just you wait, I will be back and I will win," Ford said.

"Oh shut up already!" Chris said as he shoved Ford off, all that was heard was a scream, and a small splash, then more screaming as it started to rain, and sharks chased Ford off into the stormy night, as he tried to swim towards land.

"Seeya bro," Carmen said sadly.

"That was…weird…," Matt and Emma looked at each other and got disgusted looks on their face, "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" They both said simultaneously.

(confessional)

Matt: So…I wasn't expecting Ford to go, not originally part of my plan, but hey, at least he was part of Emma's alliance and not mine, everything is going swimmingly.

(end)

"I'm sorry about Roman, Carmen," Emma said.

"He likes to be called Ford," Carmen smiled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Still, I wish we coulda protected him a bit longer, from evil Matt's alliance," Emma said, glaring over at Matt, with his alliance members, save for Dan, who was off getting high somewhere.

"What will happen with the Black Hearts civil war, will Dan ever figure out whose side he's on, will the Wild Cards ever have to vote someone off? The answers to all these questions and more on the next…total…Drama…CRUISE!" Chris said.

(end episode 3)

**So it's always a shocker, but Ford is gone, and I see some people answered the trivia still, even though I said you weren't gonna get anything for it, XD, but it's nice to see some people still wanna try their hand.**

**Anyways, I'll be updating a lot quicker now. Due to having less hours at work, and being on Christmas break, I have a lot more free time. So, till next time! :D**


	10. Surfin on the UFO

Last time on Total Drama Cruise, we had our passengers compete in a two-part challenge. Fishing and then cooking. With the stakes high, a.k.a, first class or empty class on the line along with somebody's chances at winning one million dollars, every team was at their best…except for one, the Black Hearts, with a bitter feud between Matt, who wants to be team captain, and Emma, who IS team captain, there was no chance of them winning…Jupiter messed up big in the challenge, but SOMEONE, switched the votes, I know who, but I won't tell, anyways, Ford, who barely did a thing was kicked off next, find out who walks the plank today, on total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Black Hearts- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 9**

The Black Hearts were all gagging at Chef's nasty cooking, some of them were knocked out, and others were just puking, but I guess it's natural for a teams first time in Empty Class eh?

"Ugh…Why did you have to make us lose Jupiter?" Matt yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at her!" Emma said, "It was just as much your fault as it was hers!" Emma yelled.

"How was it my fault?" Matt asked, "I did my best in that challenge, you're the one who said all my ideas sucked."

"Hey guys, I know how we can solve this!" Dan said.

"AND HOW'S THAT?" both Matt and Emma yelled.

"BY SHUTTING THE FUCK UP!" Dan laughed, as he tipped over and fell backwards giggling.

"How's that gonna help?" Matt asked.

"You two are so g'damn annoying, can't you see that the whole team is basically dying over there, and you two are arguing over who lost! Look, point is, we lost, Ford's gone, and now we are stuck in Empty Class, arguing is gonna get us nowhere, we have to think of strategies to win, and that is what will propel is further in this game," Skye growled.

"Skye, you just sealed your fate! This whole team is completely idiotic!" Matt said face palming.

"Actually, Skye made a decent point, we need to keep this team together, we're beginning to go bonkers," Emma nodded.

"Matt, if we ever get back to first class, I challenge you to a Super Smash Brothers fight!" Jasper shouted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Matt asked.

"You insulted my love, I want to duel you to take back the respect that you have stolen from her," Jasper said.

"Weirdo…," Matt said, as he walked out of the room. "That guy boils my water," Ryan said, with steam coming out of his ears.

"Even so guys, we did form an alliance with him, besides, it may be an asset to keep him around for a bit longer," Skye suggested.

"Even if he is an asshole," Jennifer grinned.

"FINALLY! PEACE AND QUIET!" Dan yelled, as he collapsed back over, with smoke streaking from his mouth, he was more high than usual.

"Anywaaayyy…, Emma what are we gonna do? It's US, against Matt's alliance, and we could all three be very easily the next ones voted off," Carmen said.

"She's right, we either have to keep winning or…we have to get other people on our side," Jupiter said.

"Whose side is Dan on though?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know, he's a sneaky one though," Emma said.

"Well…it'll be hard, right now we're uneven if we do get Dan, it'll still be four on five," Jupiter said.

"Than it looks like we'll have to trick some people," Emma grinned.

**The Wild Cards- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 10**

"And still no eliminations!" Leo cheered.

"And still no returning to that nasty Empty Class!" Calvin cheered.

"And we still get good food because DJ is our Chef!" Brooklyn cheered.

"And we're still the best team ever because we're the Wild Cards!" Ace cheered.

"And I'm finally gonna go out with Tonia, because I'm the coolest guy here!" Zakk cheered.

The five of them all one foot on a seat, and one on the ground, and were pointing outward over the pool, while Mimi and Katara laughed, Zacharious shrugged, and Cleo and Tonia rolled their eyes.

"You guys certainly love being members of this team don't you?" Mimi asked, as she laughed harder.

"I absolutely adore it!" Ace cheered, "Go Wild Cards!"

"Go DJ!" Brooklyn cheered.

"Oh not again, will you guys please just stop," Zacharious said, rolling his eyes.

"Is something the matter, we're just happy," Zakk said, offering Tonia some chocolates, who seemingly accepted them, but then threw them back in his face, he then fell over and into the water.

"We're just saying, we could lose at anytime, we have to be serious," Cleo said.

"Oh calm your crap! We gotta be happy!" Calvin said, "Right Ace?" Calvin asked, looking at this raccoon, who nodded.

"Right," Ace said, giving a thumbs up.

"I was talking to my…ah whatever, LET'S GO WIN!" Calvin cheered.

"Go Wild Cards, go Wild Cards," Ace, Calvin, and Leo all said as they danced and kicked their legs.

"What a bunch of idiots, right sis?" Cleo asked.

"The only idiot is Zakk!" Tonia said as she shoved his head underwater.

"Oh…this team…how I would kill to be on another one," Zacharious mumbled.

"Time to go swimmin," Katara said as she hopped into the pool.

"We'd better keep our guards up still guys, we gotta make sure we can keep our winning streak goin," Mimi said.

"Don't worry Mimi, we can do that in our sleep!" Leo cheered.

"We've won everything so far, why stop believing in ourselves now," Zakk said, as he came up, gasping for air.

"TO THE BEST TEAM EVER!" Ace cheered, holding up a glass of lemonade, all of the others clapped theirs against his and cheered.

**The Goddesses- First Class- Remaining Members: 8**

"We finally get to see first class, and I finally get to see my beautiful Starr in a non-sludge covered bikini," Julius said, as Starr punched him square into the pool.

"Perv…," Starr mumbled, as she sat back down, "Gosh…I hate people…," Starr groaned.

"Me too girl, cept I hate you too, I shoulda been captain!" Keisha said, as she was doing her hair in the mirror.

"Ugh…, answer me this, how come when I became Team Captain, we actually won a challenge for once?" Starr asked, "did you ever think of that? HUH!"

"We'd be on a winning streak if I would have started out as the captain," Keisha said.

"Starr is the best captain ever!" Julius said as he hopped out of the pool, Keisha tossed a chair at him, and he fell back in, head first.

Wally and Tan shook their heads at Julius from the other side of the pool, but laughed anyway.

"Julius may be a creepy perv, but he is what keeps this team goin, in terms of being funny," Tan laughed.

"Agreed, he may be an annoying weirdo, but I still think he's a decent guy, kind of…," Wally laughed.

"I can't believe we can finally just relax," Trinity said, as she laid back.

"Someone's not relaxing though…," Tan said, laughing, as Aurora was on a jet ski in the pool.

"!" Aurora shouted as she spun a corner, causing all the water to splash all over Keisha, Keisha punched the chair next to her angrily.

"What was that for?" Keisha growled.

"What was that for?" Starr asked, rubbing her head, the chair that Keisha punched had broken, and Starr was the one sitting in it.

"It's not my fault you decided to sit next to me, I guess I'm just to beautiful," Keisha smirked.

"Ummm…I was here first," Starr yawned.

"Ladies, settle down, there is no need to fight, Bill said, as he stepped out of his cabin with a towel around neck.

"Shut up Bill! This girl gonna die!" Keisha said, as she did a karate pose.

"You aren't even worth the time," Starr yawned.

"Starr's right, keep arguing and you'll be the next one voted off," Bill explained.

"Or she will, and then I'LL finally be the team captain," Keisha smirked.

"If you say so Keisha," Bill said, rolling his eyes.

"ALRIGHT PASSENGERS, I'M KINDA LOOKIN TO SEE YOUR DESIGN ABILITIES, SO WE'RE GOING TO DROP ANCHOR AND LAND ON THE NEAREST SHORE FOR A BEACH PARTY!" Chris said over the intercom, as everyone on the boat cheered.

"Okay, now I think we can win!" Cleo cheered.

As all the campers got off, expecting the party to be set up, they realized that Chris was instead standing in front of a pile of crates, with Chef and DJ behind him.

"What's with the crates Chris?" Aurora asked.

"Their for today's challenge," Chris snickered.

"I thought we were having a party," Cleo whined.

"You are, but you'll be picking the theme, and setting it up," Chris explained.

"That's the challenge?" Ace asked.

"Precisely, the winning team will be the theme of the beach party we have tonight, and because I'm feeling nice today, everybody will be at the party except for the eliminated passenger," Chris grinned.

"This challenge rocks! We have to come up with something cool!" Jasper cheered.

"Alright, get moving, your supplies are in your color coordinated crates and your team flags are where your location will be, ready…GO!" Chris said, as the teams grabbed their supplies and headed to their spots.

The Black Hearts showed up at their spot and began unloading the crates.

"What kind of theme should we do, I'm open to any and all suggestions," Emma said.

"Pot!" Dan cheered.

"Ummm…no…," Emma said, face palming, "DJ is one of the judges and I'm pretty sure he is anti-drugs."

"How about…pizza!" Matt suggested.

"No! If you say it, we aren't doing it!" Emma growled.

"Ummm…how about bikini beach bash!" Ryan said as his nose started bleeding and he began drooling as he imagined all the girls on his team in bikinis, and Jennifer punched him in the back of the head.

"NO WAY!" Jennifer yelled.

"How about video games?" Jasper cheered.

"If that's the best we got then we hafta do it," Emma said, "Alright, video games it is," Emma nodded.

"So does that mean I get to lead the project?" Jasper asked.

"If you think that will help us win," Emma smiled.

"Then lets get movin!" Jasper said, cracking his knuckles.

Meanwhile, the Wild Cards began to set up their party.

"Alright, we should do a Vegas theme," Ace suggested.

"Ahem…how about since I know the most about parties, I pick the theme," Cleo suggested.

"But Ace is the captain," Katara said.

"I'M PICKING THE THEME!" Cleo growled.

"Ummm…no you're not Cleo…Ace is…," Katara said.

Cleo knocked Ace out, "Oops…, now I guess Ace can't pick the theme, oh well…," Cleo shrugged, "Now listen up! We're going to do a tea party theme!"

"A tea party, okay, I'm ten, and even I know that's lame," Brooklyn stated raising an eyebrow.

"It is NOT lame," Cleo roared at her, "Do you wanna end up like Ace?"

"Cleo, calm down, we'll do the tea party," Tonia said.

"Of course you'd agree with her, you're her sister," Zacharious said.

"Don't you dare insult Tonia's word, who cares what we do!" Zakk yelled at Zacharious.

"GUYS! Stop fighting and lets just start!" Mimi yelled.

"Right, now empty the crates and get started on my tea party, I'll supervise," Cleo said as she tied Ace to a pole, "Oh and if you even think of trying to untie him, you won't get a spot at the party," Cleo said as she laughed and walked around, "Now, assignments! Tonia and Zakk, set up the tables and pick out a pretty pink tablecloth for the tables."

"How about black?" Zakk suggested, Cleo glared at him, "Pink it is…," Zakk sighed.

"Good, next…Calvin, Mimi, and Katara, boil the tea, and bake the cookies, and everything else we need as far as refreshments," Cleo ordered.

"Can we have fireworks?" Calvin asked, rubbing his hands together.

"No," Cleo said, "Next up, is Zacharious and Brooklyn, you two will be in charge of design, that means set up a bunch of stuffed animals and balloons to pretty this place up," Cleo grinned.

"Ugh…whatever, might as well just listen so she doesn't blow a gasket," Zacharious said, rolling his eyes.

"And Leo…, you get to follow me around and discipline people if they disobey me," Cleo said.

"M…me, okay…I guess…," Leo gulped.

"Good, NOW GET GOING!" Cleo yelled.

Now over at the Goddesses party, Starr was coming up with ideas.

"Lets do like a Hawaiian theme or something," Tan said, standing on one of the surfboard props.

"I think that sounds reasonable," Starr nodded.

"So then Hawaiian theme luau it is!" Tan grinned, hopping off the board.

"Plus we have these cute palm tree thingies," Aurora said, pulling two out of the box.

"And we have pineapples and coconuts in one of the food bins," Wally said, holding up the box labeled, 'fruit.'

"And we've got a whole case of wicked surfboards in here too," Tan nodded.

"We got everything that we need then," Bill cheered.

"Then let us get started yo!" Julius said.

Back at the Black Hearts, things were actually going quite well, "Alright, and the Legend of Zelda stuff can go there," Jasper pointed, as Ryan and Skye set down a statue of the master sword.

"This party looks rockin man!" Ryan said.

"I'm more of an XBox fan," Matt said.

"Nintendo is better," Jasper said as he began to walk over to an area where the whole cliff was being covered with a Mario backdrop.

"Well I say we need some Halo and Call of Duty in here," Matt said, "Dan, bring that box full of weapon props," Matt ordered.

"Here ye go bitch!" Dan laughed as he tossed the box to Matt.

"Just to give it a little coolness," Matt said, pulling out an AK-47.

"I'm the project manager and we aren't using that stuff," Jasper said.

"Well I say we are, this place looks stupid," Matt said.

"This party will be amazing! But we aren't using that dumb stuff, got it?" Jasper yelled.

"Whatever, but if we lose, you have to quit!" Matt said.

"Deal," Jasper said.

Back at the Wild Cards, Cleo had taken full charge of the team.

"NO! This is all wrong!" Cleo growled at Mimi, Katara, and Calvin.

"What did we do wrong?" Mimi yelled, crushing a tea cup in her hand.

"You guys made oatmeal cookies, nobody likes…oatmeal cookies," Cleo said, smacking herself on the head with her clipboard.

"Well Ace does…so I made them for him," Calvin said, crossing his arms.

"Ace is out cold, tied up to a tree, out front of this tent," Cleo said, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant my pet raccoon!" Calvin yelled.

"Whatever…, how's the tea coming Katara?" Cleo asked.

"Ummm…I was supposed to do the tea?" Katara asked.

"Yes! Ugh…you guys are all total idiots, Leo!" Cleo said, snapping her fingers, "Tie Katara up next to Ace please, Calvin, you're on tea, Mimi, you make the cookies!"

"Sorry Katara…," Leo said.

Ace was awake now and sitting next to Katara, "What the hell happened?"

"Cleo knocked you out to take control of them team, and lemme tell ya, she's doin a hell of a job," Katara grinned evilly.

"What? Please tell me she's not doing that awful tea party theme," Ace said, smacking his head against the tree.

"Yup, she is, and I'm tied up cause I messed up tea duty!" Katara roared.

"This is terrible," Ace whined, "We're supposed to be the best team ever!"

Cleo walked over to where Zacharious and Brooklyn were working.

"BROOKLYN! That teddy bear is crooked!" Cleo yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll um…I'll fix it!" Brooklyn said, running over and straightening the teddy bear.

"No, too late, Leo, tie her up, Zacharious, how are you doing with balloons," Cleo asked, after she got no answer, she asked again, "Zacharious?"

"Too…many balloons…need air…," Zacharious said, whose face was now purple.

"Leo, take him to the others," Cleo said, snapping her fingers.

"That girls crazy!" Brooklyn said with a grumpy look on her face as she was tied next to Katara and Ace, along with a still dizzy Zacharious.

"I…think…I lost…some brain cells…on that one…," Zacharious moaned.

"Damn…this has to stop!" Ace shouted.

"Whose gonna be next I wonder?" Katara asked.

Cleo and Leo went to where Tonia and Zakk were working.

Zakk was ripping the pink tablecloth to shreds, while Tonia was standing there watching.

"ZAKK, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Cleo asked.

"Must destroy pink!" Zakk said as his eye twitched.

"Leo, now!" Cleo snapped her fingers, and Leo dragged the now insane Zakk and tied him up too.

Pretty soon, everyone, but Tonia and Leo were tied up.

"Very good, now we can do everything my way," Cleo said.

"What do we need to do sis?" Tonia asked.

"Untie them," Leo said seriously.

"What did you say Leo?" Cleo asked.

"I said untie them, we can't leave them like this!" Leo said.

"They disobeyed orders, their staying where they are!" Cleo growled.

"No! They're getting untied," Leo said as he set everyone free.

"Now…Cleo…how about we show you what losing is really like," Mimi said.

"Maybe we should tie her to a stick, with meat on it, and dangle it over the ocean," Katara laughed.

"That's taking things to far, but…, we can tie her up," Brooklyn said.

"You guys can't do this, without me we won't finish the party, we'll lose!" Cleo said.

"That's the point," Ace said.

"It's all over, you made us not the best team ever," Zakk said.

Over at the Goddesses, things were going nicely.

"Alright, lets go win first class again baby!" Tan cheered as he lit up the lights.

"This parties bangin!" Julius said, trying to be cool.

"Never say that again," Starr said, rolling her eyes.

"We're done, and we have five minutes to spare," Aurora cheered.

"Great! Now lets just wait for the judging," Starr said.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, TIME'S UP! WE'LL BE AROUND TO JUDGE SOON!" Chris said through a megaphone.

"Okay, starting with the Black Hearts," Chef said.

"This parties pretty cool, unfortunately, I don't play to many video games, so, I'll give it a four," DJ said.

"I agree with DJ, I'm not big on video games, but five," Chris said.

"I'll give it a nine, I love Mario!" Chef cheered.

"At least they didn't do Halo or Call of Duty, those games SUCK," Chris laughed.

"Yeah, total points: eighteen!" Chef said.

\ "Now to the Wild Cards party," Chris said.

"Uhhh…there's nothing here," DJ said.

"This place is deserted," Chris said.

"Zero!" Chef said.

"Yeah, screw the rules about given a one, zero," Chris said, giving a thumbs down," Chris said.

"I'll give them a one, just so they aren't completely hopeless," DJ said.

"So…total score: one," Chef laughed.

"One more team to go," Chris said.

"Ummm…all ten, you guys agree?" Chef asked.

"I'm up for that!" Chris said.

"Me too," DJ nodded.

"Total Score: Thirty, two perfect's in a row for the Goddesses!" Chef cheered.

"Booyah!" Wally cheered.

"Hawaiian Luau baby!" Tan cheered.

"Alright, we have our losers, the Wild Cards, for the first time, will go to elimination," Chris laughed.

"And it's a bit obvious whose goin home," Calvin laughed.

**Author's Note: Now every team will have lost at least one member, lets go! **

**Christmas in a few days! YAY!**

**Alright, guess the title reference again, as always.**


	11. 4th Elimination Ceremony

The ten Wild Card members sat around the elimination deck, awaiting Chris to come out, he arrived with the plate of mozzarella sticks and sat down, looking at the passengers, before beginning to speak.

"Alright, after this, every team will have lost at least one member," Chris chuckled.

"Chris, can't we all be safe since it's Christmas eve?" Tonia asked sweetly.

"That's in the real world Tonia, here, it's the dead middle of summer," Chris laughed, breaking the fourth wall at the same time. "Anyway, when I call your name, claim our mozzy, if you don't get one," Chris hesitated, "Ya gotta walk the plank matey!" Chris said in a pirate voice.

"Fine, so…lets get movin…," Cleo shrugged.

"Yeah, lets…go," Leo said nervously, squirming in his seat.

"Alright, the first mozzarella stick goes to…, Calvin and both Ace's get one as well!" Chris said, as he tossed Calvin, Ace, and Ace the raccoon a mozzarella stick.

"I was wondering why there was ten," Ace said.

"I wasn't," Calvin grinned.

"Moving on…Zacharious, Mimi, Katara, and Zakk, all four of you are safe as well," Chris nodded.

"Of course," Mimi smiled.

"I knew it!" Zacharious laughed.

"Cleo's gonna get it!" Katara said, cracking her knuckles and waving her fist at Cleo.

"What about Tonia?" Zakk cried.

"Brooklyn and Tonia, you two both get mozzarella sticks," Chris smirked.

"Good," Brooklyn breathed.

"Now Cleo just needs to get one," Tonia smirked.

"We'll see," Chris said, "The last mozzarella stick goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Leo," Chris chuckled, as he tossed Leo the last one.

"I knew it!" Calvin laughed, Ace the raccoon gave Cleo the finger.

"You guys voted me off? But Leo disobeyed me!" Cleo growled.

"Yeah, he also set us all free!" Ace said.

"And he didn't go mentally insane," Mimi added.

"So allow me to treat you to your punishment, you won't be walking the plank," Katara grinned.

"Are you gonna carry me like a princess?" Cleo asked happily.

"No, I was gonna throw you," Katara laughed as she picked Cleo up and threw her clear over the plank, a splash was heard, "Good riddens bitch!"

"Now, Wild Cards, the nine of you may go to the party, enjoy!" Chris said.

At the party, everybody danced with somebody, Calvin and Aurora danced, Jasper and Skye, Matt and Emma, and Ace and Starr.

"I hate you," Matt growled at Emma.

"I hate you more," Emma grinned back.

"I'll take the million right out from under your nose," Matt said.

"If you can even make it far enough to get to me," Emma grinned.

"Don't you worry about that," Matt laughed.

"So…what's it like, being the new leader of your team?" Ace asked Starr.

"Good…don't talk to me…," Starr mumbled.

"Why, something wrong? Didn't you guys get a perfect score though?" Ace asked.

"Yes…, I just don't wanna talk to you," Starr said.

"Oh, come on, you can talk to me, I'm a pretty cool guy," Ace grinned.

"No thanks, I don't feel like talking," Starr said.

"Starr, you seem cool, but you can't keep bottling your feelings in, you gotta open up to someone, why not make it me," Ace said.

"You just…don't understand me," Starr said, looking down.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" Aurora said.

"I KNOW, if only I could launch the fireworks," Calvin grinned.

"FIREWORKS? DO IT!" Aurora said.

"RIGHT! Ace, ready the cannon!" Calvin said, as he strapped on safety goggles.

"Coool!" Aurora giggled.

"FIRE!" Calvin said as Ace pulled the cannon string and a firework was launched into the air.

"That's a pretty sight eh?" Skye said as she held Jasper close.

"Beautiful," Jasper said.

"So…at least we got second right?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad we got to share this moment," Jasper smiled.

"Me too Jasper, me too," Skye smiled.

"Will any of these four groupings become couples? Will the Wild Cards recuperate from Cleo's outrage? Will Matt and Emma ever stop fighting? Find out on the next episode of total…Drama…CRUISE!" Chris said.

(end episode 5)

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS FOR ANYONE WHO MAY NOT CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, BUT…HAVE A GOOD ONE FELLAS!**

**Authors Note: Thanks for your support so far everyone, and thanks for playing by the rules and voting based on what your character knows.**


	12. ThroughtheJungle,toChris'sCruiseShipWeGo

Last Time on Total Drama Cruise, the contestants had to come up with good beach party themes, but some people went a little overboard with it, Matt and Jasper had a bit of a console war, while Cleo took fool charge of the Wild Cards, causing them to suffer their first MAJOR loss, Cleo was easily selected as the target of an elimination, but Zakk still loves her sister, A LOT! Will the dancing done last night prove to become anything, will Matt and Emma ever end their lively feud, and what will our next challenge be? No promises about all of these questions being answered, but anyway, enjoy this episode of total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Wild Cards- Empty Class- Members Remaining: 9**

"Are we still the best team ever?" Ace asked Zacharious.

"I don't know, we still aren't in dead last, so I guess we still could be considered a strong team.

"But we lost! I don't think I can deal with losing again," Ace said as tears flowed down his face and he gripped his heart.

"Drama queen…," Zacharious said, after rolling his eyes and face palming.

"Got any two's?" Calvin asked Leo.

"Nope…go fish!" Leo said, Calvin nodded, sadly, picked up Ace the Raccoon, and carried him over to edge of the cruiser.

"Grab the tackle box buddy," Calvin sighed, Leo just face palmed, but laughed hysterically at the same time.

"Tonia, can you give me just one chance? PLEASE!" Zakk begged.

"Ugh…fine…, but mess it up, and you're done!" Tonia said.

"Right, I completely understand!" Zakk said, quickly slickly his hair back, and putting his arm around her, "So vere to you vant to go mademoiselle," Zakk said in a really cheesy French accent.

"Please don't talk like that…," Tonia said, disgusted.

"Yes ma'am," Zakk saluted.

(confessional)

Zakk: Excellent! I have officially completed phase one! Now I just need phase two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight!

(end)

Brooklyn was nervously glaring at the pool water, "I'm…scared to even THINK about jumping in there…"

"Come on, it's water!" Katara said.

"Actually, it's sewage," Mimi chuckled.

"Mimi's right, water's not green and chunky like that is, and it's actually free flowing…that is…probably acidic," Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, your probably right…," Katara paused a bit, "I WANNA GO BACK TO FIRST CLASS SO BADLY! I HATE IT IN HERE! IT'S GROSS, ICKY, AND I THINK THERE'S ALREADY FUNGUS GROWING ALL OVER ME, AND WE'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR ONE DAY!" Katara cried.

"Well…looks like we are SERIOUSLY overdue for a win," Mimi said.

"Then lets go team! Lets keep the flame going!" Ace said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

**The Black Hearts- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 9**

"So… who are we gonna vote off next Matt?" Dan asked.

"Whaddya mean who?" Matt asked, "Either that traitorous bastard Jasper, or someone ELSE from Emma's alliance, A.K.A: Carmen or Jupiter."

"Good thinkin shithead! You actually do have some brains in there!" Dan laughed, as he punched Matt in the head.

(confessional)

Matt: Do I like Dan? No, Do I need Dan? Yes! Do I wish I didn't need him? Of course I do!

(end)

"It's only us three now Emma! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Carmen freaked out.

"Carmen…calm yourself, we'll have to figure something out…we just need to pull off a win," Emma grinned.

"But what if we lose? Then who do we vote for?" Jupiter asked.

"Matt…obviously!" Emma said.

"Right," Jupiter and Carmen said together.

"So…we need to stay loyal to Matt for just a bit longer you guys, and as soon as we eliminate all of Emma's alliance, except for Emma herself, THEN we take our revenge on Matt, got it?" Jasper asked.

"Right, so Matt will be silenced soon enough then?" Ryan asked.

"So long as you all keep quiet about this here plan, then yes, he will soon be taken care of!" Jasper said.

"Understood, so shouldn't someone probably keep an eye on him?" Skye suggested.

"Good idea, Jennifer, I vote for you to do it!" Jasper said happily.

"Whatever…, at least it'll be worth it when he's gone," Jennifer shrugged.

"Don't worry Jennifer, it'll all be over soon," Ryan winked.

**The Goddesses- First Class- Remaining Members: 8**

"First class always feels so great, doesn't it? My flower," Julius whispered in Starr's ear, she responded by punching him in the face.

"Don't ever call me any of those endearing names," Starr said boredly, as she went back to reading.

"You're never gonna find true love acting like that honey!" Keisha laughed.

"Can you EVER keep your MOUTH shut?" Starr asked, glaring at her.

"If you could ever stop with that bitchy mouth of yours, it's kind of starting to piss me off!" Keisha said.

"Ladies, please stop fighting, it diminishes both of your awe inspiring beauty," Bill said, "Cookie?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm not eating in her presence," Keisha said.

"How very preschool of you," Starr smirked, Keisha stuck her tongue at Starr, "Point proven."

"So Julius, do you ever learn from your attempts on Starr that she ISN'T interested in you?" Wally asked.

"I will never give up! Not until she loves me back, the way I love her!" Julius said.

"Yeah…good luck with that bro…," Wally yawned.

"It's gonna take A LOT of time from what we've been observing," Tan chuckled.

"Just you two watch! I will woo her with my Julius charm, I will! I SWEAR IT!" he shouted, waving his finger in Tan's face.

"Alright bro, good luck!" Tan laughed.

"Trinity, do you do anything but sit around and read?" Aurora asked.

"Not really, I just observe things here and there," Trinity said, as she buried her head in her book again.

"Oh come on! Ride the jet ski with me!" Aurora shouted happily, as she started it up again and crashed into a metal pole.

"Probably wouldn't be my best idea ever," Trinity said, raising an eyebrow.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! TODAY WE WILL BE LANDING ON AN ISLAND! THE FIRST TEAM TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND…WELL…THEY WIN…YEEAH…IF YOUR LAST, YOUR TEAM WILL BE FACING ELIMINATION!" Chris chuckled, as the intercom clicked off.

As the three teams disembarked the ship and stood in their groups, they all looked at Chris, awaiting the signal to begin.

"As soon as the ship starts moving around to the other side, you guys may begin," Chris nodded.

"Alright, so is that all the rules? Just get to the other side?" Jennifer asked.

"Correctamundo Jennifer! All you simply must do, is get to the other side of the island, it doesn't even matter how ya do it, though, walking along the beach could take about a day even by running, so I suggest you don't do that!" Chris said.

"So when do we start?" Calvin asked excitedly.

"Right now," Chris said as he climbed back on the ship, "And beware of vicious jungle animals, they get kinda…killy at this time of day," Chris laughed.

"Great, so another life threatening challenge?" Tonia said, rolling her eyes.

"LETS GO WILD CARDS!" Ace cheered, as he began running in, the other Wild Cards followed him in, The Goddesses also ran in.

"Lets take the beach guys!" Carmen suggested.

"Why on EARTH would we do that?" Jasper asked.

"Because Chris said there are vicious jungle animals in there, if we take the beach, we can avoid those, get it?" Carmen said.

"He also said the beach would take more than a day by running," Skye pointed out.

"She's got a point Carmen…," Emma said.

"Well I don't feel like getting eaten, so I'm gonna walk along the beach regardless of if someone comes with me or not," Carmen said.

"Great, we'd better hope that she makes it around the same time that we do!" Matt said, shaking his fist.

"Well we've already wasted too much time with that, we gotta get moving, and at breakneck speed!" Jasper said.

As all three teams headed through the forest, and Carmen on her way around the beach, things started to seem pretty smooth, until the fork in the road, where all three of the teams eventually met up.

"How convenient, three teams, three paths, this was TOTALLY planned," Skye said, rolling her eyes.

"Either way, looks like we all have an option on which way we wanna go," Ryan said.

"Left is the always the way to go!" Aurora shouted as she ran down the left most path.

"Wait Aurora, we didn't agree on that!" Starr yelled as the Goddesses followed her down the left side.

"Meh, if their goin left, lets go right huh guys?" Zacharious said.

"Fine by me," Ace shrugged, as the Wild Cards took the right most path.

"Wow…they must not have heard that going through the middle is always the fastest way," Matt chuckled.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, I remember on this one episode of Yu Yu Hakusho, Yusuke was taking the middle path, and got caught in a battle with a deadly man-bat, it was very cool, but I don't feel like fighting any lethal man-bats today," Ryan said, everyone just looked at him strangely, "What?" he asked.

"Since dork-o here is trapped in fantasy land, guess it's banking on my awesome leadership skills again!" Matt laughed.

"Great…time for us lose twice as miserably," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"You're just mad because you know that I should be the real team captain," Matt laughed.

"You think I'm MAD?" Emma growled, "Do your parents like you?"

"They will when I win the million," Matt smirked.

"Whatever…lets just get to the other side of the island…," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Those two DEFINITELY have a little romance blooming," Jasper said, face palming.

"Lets just worry about not losing!" Jennifer snapped.

"Almost there, I can smell the other side of the island!" Calvin said.

"Isn't that Ace that can smell the other side?" Brooklyn asked.

"I can't smell THAT good," Ace said, scratching his head.

"I was talking about his raccoon…," Brooklyn said.

"Oh…right…," Ace chuckled.

"Yes, but both Ace AND I can smell the other side of the island, we are linked as one, man and beast," Calvin snickered.

"Well…lets get moving, if we can win first class back, that'd be incredible!" Mimi cheered.

"I think we've totally got this!" Keisha laughed.

"What…is it because of your wonderful sense of direction?" Starr asked sarcastically.

"Oh…so finally you see me for my true greatness hmmm Starr?" Keisha laughed.

"Yeeah…cause there definitely was NO sarcasm in my voice," Starr rolled her eyes.

"You two have got to stop that fighting, it's really getting on my nerves…," Wally said.

"Yeah guys, can't we all just get along?" Tan asked.

"I can smell the ocean guys!" Aurora said.

"Y…you can?" Trinity asked.

"Yes! The Sea breeze tells me that we're close!" Aurora said.

"Then lets get moving, maybe we can win first class back for a third time," Bill said.

"If that's not enough inspiration, then I don't know what is," Julius said.

"Once we get there Emma, I'll be the new team captain," Matt said.

"Unless Carmen was stupid enough to take to long, then no matter what, we'll have lost!" Jasper said.

"Good point, we'd better hope she knows what she is doing!" Skye said, as they came into a clearing.

"We made it!" Ryan cheered.

"Wow…looks like you guys won," Chris said.

"We did…huh?" Ryan asked.

"Hmmm…seems like you guys only have eight people with you…errr…yeah, what happened to Carnen?" Chris asked.

Just then, the Wild Cards ran out, "Seconds not so bad I guess," Leo said.

"Actually, since Carmen is missing, you guys won!" Chris cheered.

"We did? As in, we get first class again?" Ace asked.

"Yes you do, you will return to first class tonight, and unless Carmen shows up before the Goddesses get here, the Black Hearts will be going to the elimination ceremony.

"Really? Come on Carmen! Why did you have to take the beach!" Matt growled.

"Oh…she took the beach huh? That's why she took so long," Chris said.

"So what's goin on then?" Emma asked.

"Well, I switched things up, the beach is really the shorter path, but dotted with many dangerous creatures, but…the jungle has none, but is a longer path," Chris laughed.

"So Carmen got attacked by some dangerous creature?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes…I'm afraid that may be the case," Chris chuckled, as the Goddesses showed up.

"No! We have lost, this is not fair! It cannot be!" Julius cried.

"Don't worry you guys, since Carmen decided to take the beach, you guys receive second place," Chris said.

"So…the Black Hearts lost eh?" Wally asked.

"Yes, they did, it's all over for them…unfortunately," Chris said.

"Dangit Carmen, why the FUCK did you have to do that to us?" Dan growled.

"Chris, we found Carmen," DJ said as Chef wheeled her in in a wheelchair, wrapped in bandages.

"She's…really hurt, wow!" Ryan said.

"Mrffrrmmm rfffmmm frmm mrfm," Carmen said angrily, unable to talk due to the bandages on her body.

"Okay…guess she's mad that we lost," Dan laughed.

"So lets get moving then guys, one of you guys will be going home Black Hearts," Chris said.

"!" Carmen growled.

**Alright, please vote someone off Black Hearts!**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to start a new story, but hey, at least I cranked out another chapter, this one isn't as long as the others, but still it's a good four or five pages on Microsoft Word. **

**But anyway, Happy New Year, even though it's almost a week later! XD So Black Hearts people leave your reviews so I can get the fifth elimination chapter up! :D**

**Guess the title reference as always!**


	13. 5th Elimination Ceremony

The nine, soon to be eight Black Hearts sat at the elimination deck, waiting for Chris to make his appearance.

"Welcome Black Hearts! To your second elimination ceremony! Today…we will watch as one of you walks the plank, and into the murky sea below!" Chris said.

"Or in this case, 'wheels'," Matt chuckled as he got a glare from the disabled Carmen.

"The first mozzarella stick goes to… Emma!" Chris laughed, as he tossed her one.

"Good choice keeping me around guys!" Emma smiled as she took a bite out of the mozzarella stick.

"Next is….Jasper, Ryan, Skye, Jennifer, and Dan!" Chris said.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Dan laughed as he grabbed his feet and fell backwards, and fell asleep.

"Well…at least that wasn't weird…," Ryan laughed.

"…Right…," Skye said.

"Jupiter!" Chris said.

"OH GOODY!" Jupiter laughed.

"Only two of you left, Carmen…and Matt!" Chris said, Carmen's eyes widened, and Matt just crossed his arms and grinned.

"Okay… so… the last mozzarella stick goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Matt!" Chris chuckled, as he tossed the grinning teen his mozzarella stick.

"What can I say, aside from, she got what was comin to her!" Matt smirked, chewing on his mozzarella stick.

"HRMMMRRMMRMMMM!" Carmen growled at Matt.

"Save it princess," Matt smirked.

"How is Carmen gonna swim to shore Chris? She's in a full body cast!" Ryan pointed out.

"And a wheelchair," Jasper added.

"It's called survival of the fittest," Chef said, as he shoved the still screaming Carmen off the plank, a kerplunk was all the contestants heard.

"Poor Carmen!" Jupiter gasped.

"Anyway…get some sleep, you'll need it!" Chris said.

(confessional)

Matt: I can be as mean as I want to, and my alliance will always have my back! Thanks guys! (Evil laughter)

(end episode 6)

**Authors Note: Yeeah…so school started again for me today, so cranking out new chapters may take a bit, but y'know, it's always worth the wait right?**

**And thanks for being so supportive guys, your what's keeping this story going! :D**


	14. Lord of the Cries

Last time on Total Drama Cruise, the two teams had to find their way through an island to the other side, before the others did so. However, I made up a lie that going around the island was longer, but less dangerous, when, however, it was actually shorter, but MORE dangerous. Carmen was mauled…and well…yeah…she's gone now…anyway, find out who walks the plank in this next exciting episode of…total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Black Hearts- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 8**

(Confessional)

Emma: I am so totally screwed now…, Matt's alliance booted two of my ONLY alliance members…without Carmen OR Ford to help me, me and Jupiter's days are numbered around here.

Dan: I wonder when their gonna realize that I'm playing both sides still…

(End)

Matt was laying back in a lounge chair, sipping lemonade.

"And where did you get THAT?" Emma asked him angrily.

"Who me? Well…you see, being the awesome guy I am, I paid Dan a couple bucks to sneak into first class and snatch one for me, crafty, aren't I?" Matt snickered.

"Unfair is more like it, you could have at least makin him got the whole cooler," Emma frowned.

"Nah…I wouldn't be able to drink that much lemonade," Matt laughed.

"You are SUCH an egotistical ASS!" Emma exclaimed, before storming off.

"Someone's touchy…," Matt smirked.

(Confessional)

Matt: Awww…Emma's mad at me, can't say I blame her, she came here to win, and now she knows that she ain't gonna, life is SWEET!

(End)

Jasper sighed, "What are we gonna do guys? We gotta make it seem like we're loyal to Matt at least a LITTLE bit longer!" Jasper suggested.

"Good point, but even so…were still gonna boot him after Jupiter and Emma get axed right?" Skye asked.

"Maybe before Emma…it depends how much he REALLY pisses me off in these next few days," Jasper nodded.

"I don't see what's so bad about Matt…he's a cool guy," Ryan said.

"He's a manipulative, controlling, rageaholic, sonofabitch, who cares about nothing more than getting his grubby hands on the million dollars, you heard him last night at the Plank Ceremony, he was practically thrilled that poor Carmen almost DIED!" Jennifer said.

"Errr…good point, so why is he still here?" Ryan asked.

"So it'll be that much more fun to just get him out!" Jasper laughed.

"Okay! Sounds like a good idea to me!" Ryan nodded.

Meanwhile, Dan was swimming in the weird, probably toxic green water.

"Once you get past the grime and the stench, it's actually pretty relaxing in here," Dan chuckled.

"That's absolutely disgusting!" Jupiter said, barfing in her mouth a little.

"Oh come on Jupe, don't knock it till you try it!" Dan laughed.

"Errr…no thanks, I'm gonna go find Emma," Jupiter said.

"What, you mean Bitchcakes? I think I last saw her talking to Dicky McPoleinhisass," Dan told her.

"Okay…Dan…that's…greeeeeeat eh," Jupiter said, rolling her eyes, and then walking off to find Emma.

**The Goddesses- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 8**

"Come on Starr, you've been captain long enough now girl, give someone else a chance!" Keisha complained.

"Keisha, how dare you disrespect Miss Starr by calling her by just her name, I will protect her! Madame Starr, you will remain our captain," Julius proclaimed.

"Oh shut it Julius!" Keisha said as she shoved him into the pool.

"My love for Starr is deeper than this pool!" Julius shouted as he emerged.

"So Starr…with crazy back there in the water, and no one to defend you, you'll give me the captain position right?" Keisha asked.

"Nope…, I like being the captain," Starr smiled.

"You stupid ugly bitch! I was the first one to arrive here! I NEED to be captain!" Keisha screamed.

"Errr…no…," Starr said.

"Calm down Keisha…you're ruining the mood we had set for the whole time we've had since we haven't been going to elimination," Wally said.

"And being nice keeps you looking young and healthy," Tan added, getting some weird looks, particularly from Bill and Wally.

"Besides that little comment…I suggest we have an agreement, a duel of sorts, to determine the new captain," Bill suggested.

"No…how bout Miss Starr here just gets off her high horse and lets ME lead this team," Keisha said.

Wally sighed, "You guys make being on this team a drag…YEESH! Just decide something already!" Wally then put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Well I don't see any of you trying to take the leader position," Keisha growled.

"That's cause we've already got a leader, idiot," Trinity sighed.

"What did you say? Is that anyway to speak to your new leader?" Keisha scowled at Trinity.

"Who says you're our new leader?" Trinity questioned.

"I do! That should be a good enough answer!" Keisha said as she stared into her mirror.

"Listen Keisha, I'll give you the leadership title for the rest of the day, and we'll see how you can handle it," Starr smirked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Julius said as he popped out of the water finally, "STARR, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" Julius shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Keisha said as she punched him back into the water. "Good girl Starr, I can almost taste that first class now!" Keisha said snickering evilly and flipping her hair.

"What was that all about?" Bill asked Starr, as Keisha walked off, proud of her new title.

"Simple…if it gets to much and we lose, we know who to get rid of, easy pickings," Starr smirked.

"Wise strategy," Bill gulped.

**The Wild Cards- First Class- Remaining Members: 9**

"Back at the top baby!" Zacharious grinned as he sipped some lemonade.

"And we ain't ever goin back to the bottom!" Leo cheered.

"Agreed, and if we keep winning, we keep gaining access to all of these wondrous perks!" Tonia said.

"Looking at you is simply amazing Tonia!" Zakk said.

Tonia giggled a bit, then got serious, "Get me some lemonade."

"Yes ma'am!" Zakk saluted.

"He's still her slave huh Ace?" Calvin said, Ace the raccoon nodded, the other Ace didn't answer this time, "Uhhh…actually lil buddy, I was talking to Captain Ace this time," Calvin said.

"Huh, oh yeah! Zakk still appears to be doing whatever she tells him to," Ace smirked.

"We've gotta ensure that we win again!" Katara snickered.

"We can totally keep up our streak if Ace remains captain," Brooklyn cheered.

"Aw…thanks guys," Ace said.

"And if that raging, growling feud between Emma and Matt grows larger, the Black Hearts will be torn apart before the game even really begins," Mimi pointed out.

"So for now, we just lay low, and try to let them kill their chances, good plan eh?" Brooklyn asked.

"I agree, lets let the Black Hearts tear themselves limb from limb, they seem to have no TRUE allegiance to Emma, and Matt is a lazy idiot," Ace shrugged.

"And the others?" Calvin asked.

"It seems to me that the others are being strung along for the ride, like the ideals of the Black Hearts majority aren't important to the two most dominant and aggressive players," Ace explained.

"Ohhhh…I getcha, so if they keep going at it the way they are then they'll eventually just go…KABOOOM!" Calvin laughed.

"And then we come in and take em down!" Leo said.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS, WE ARE NOW UNBOARDING TO ANOTHER ISLAND, PLEASE GET OFF…NOW!" Chris chuckled.

Everyone got off, and stepped onto a spooky island, with dead trees, many visible caves, dark sand, and a blood red lake running through it, "This is a cursed island," Chris explained, "So we thought we'd make it the location for your next challenge!" He continued to explain.

"Sooo…what do we have to do exactly?" Starr asked.

"You have to stay here for one night, and one night only!" Chris said.

"That sounds easy enough!" Leo said optimistically.

"However," Chris said, "Food is scarce here and there's not many open places to sleep," Chris chuckled.

"So…what do we do then exactly?" Trinity asked.

"You…try and survive on what's around," Chris said, "Oh…and there's some creepy legend about ghosts haunting the island at night, so…good luck with that," Chris chuckled, as he stepped back onto the cruiser, "We'll be back to pick you up in the morning, but we have to go refuel the ship, so…seeya then kiddies, try not to die!" Chris shouted as the ship disappeared over the horizon.

"That's not cool at all, how do we survive out in the wild," Keisha growled.

"You're the team captain, you figure it out," Starr smirked.

"Okay, okay, someone hand me the map," Keisha said.

"He didn't give us any supplies," Bill said, "We're on our own." "What? No fire? No blankets? No…nothing? How are we supposed to survive without those essentials, he didn't even give us any FOOD!" Keisha growled.

"That's the point of the challenge, we have to find that stuff on our OWN!" Trinity said.

"Chris will pay for this!" Keisha said, "Lets go team, we're heading for the nearest cave so we don't waste much energy," she said as she lead her team through the creepy forest.

"This place gives me the creeps," Ryan said.

"For real, it's eerie, and that legend about ghosts made me shake in my boots eh," Jupiter said.

"Blah blah, ghost stories, who gives a crap! If this place really is haunted let the ghosts come and go as they please, for all we know, Chris just dressed up some interns and made them act as the living dead," Matt said.

Jennifer was about to agree, but then hatched a more devious plan, "You'd be wise not to anger the spirits Matt," Jennifer said wide eyed.

"What are you talking about? I already told you they were interns," Matt said.

"How do you know that?" Jennifer asked, "There's legends that surround this island, I read about this place in a book one time," she explained.

"So…what did the book say?" Ryan asked nervously, starting to shake a bit.

"It said that a boat full of settlers, setting out with Columbus to the new world, landed here, to find some food, but their boat had been hijacked by some pirates while they were on the island, and they slowly died away here, as their lifeless bodies became part of the earth, and their restless spirits stayed here, still waiting for a ship to come and take them to the new world," Jennifer lied in an eerie voice, making it seem believable.

By this time, Ryan had peed his pants, Jupiter was biting her nails, Jasper and even Skye were staying close to each other to avoid being taken away by the spirits, even Emma was frightened by the tale, but of course, Matt didn't believe it, and Dan was still high…of course.

"That's bull!" Matt said.

"How do you know that?" Jennifer asked him.

"Ghost stories are made up tales to scare little kids before they go to sleep at night, and in absolutely no way, can scare me or anyone else who has common sense," Matt said.

"Yeah, well fuck you!" Dan said, as he collapsed.

"Anyway, I suggest we go find a spot to set up camp, before the sun sets, and the 'ghosts' come to get me!" Matt laughed, as he began walking towards the forest.

"Alright, so…where do we set up camp you guys?" Leo asked.

"Well Chris never gave us any specific spot where we could stay, so maybe we could just chill here on the beach for the night, plus, the ocean here has no bloody water or taintedness, it's just normal ocean water right?" Ace asked.

"By my calculations the water is 100% A Okay," Brooklyn said.

"So that means we can catch fish, and make the water nice and fresh for us to drink," Leo said.

"And if any ghosts come to get us, I'll kick their asses!" Katara said.

"Sounds like we got a strategy then!" Mimi smiled.

"YEAH!" Calvin shouted.

Night rolled around then, and the contestants seemed to be fine, until the sun had completely set, and then, some unexplainable things began to happen, starting with The Goddesses camp.

"This cave is actually kind of nice, y'know?" Wally said.

"Yeah, it's nice and roomy, it gives us some good shelter," Tan agreed, but then, suddenly, the fire went out, making the cave completely pitch dark.

"Okay, which fool put the fire out?" Keisha asked.

"It wasn't anyone, it just died!" Wally exclaimed, nearly fainting.

"IT WAS THE GHOSTS!" Aurora shouted as her, Wally, Tan, and Julius started running back and forth like idiots.

"There is NO such thing!" Keisha said angrily.

They all suddenly stopped running and Julius tripped, "Ouch…hold on guys, I forgot that I've got a flashlight," he said, as he took it out and illuminated the cavern, there in front of him, was a human skull, "Oh dear Jesus, there really is dead people up in here!" Julius screamed as he fainted.

"Is that…a sk…skull?" Keisha asked nervously.

"Yeah, the ghosts are coming to get you…captain!" Trinity teased.

"No! They can't take me! I'm too beautiful!" Keisha screamed.

"But their gonna, their gonna take your soul and…," Trinity said, but was interrupted by a strange tentacle that tapped her on the shoulder, "WHAT IS THAT THING?" she exclaimed as they all ran out of the cave.

Meanwhile, at The Black Hearts campsite, which was near the blood red river, they started having some freaky stuff happen too.

"I wonder if this water ACTUALLY tastes like water," Skye said.

"It looks like ketchup, or red food dye, or both," Ryan said, but as they continued looking in, the water started churning in the middle of the lake, and a humanoid figure, made from the blood red water rose out.

"Ummm…guys, what IS that thing?" Jasper asked.

"It's a whole shit load of fuck! Now go to sleep!" Dan said as he rolled over, scratching his butt.

"And we're stuck here until morning, greeeeeat!" Emma said.

Matt just laughed, "They've got some good special effects now don't they?" "You really are stupid, this is for real," Emma said as the creature continued walking closer.

"Fine, I'll go take it down then, if it's so 'real,'" Matt chuckled as he took a stick and tossed it at the blood red creature, it split the creature in half and then it reformed.

"Any explanation for that?" Emma said, they couldn't have known that you were gonna through the stick at it at that exact moment, so it can't be a hologram!" Emma growled.

Matt shrugged, "Then it's animatronic!" he said in disbelief.

"Or it's really real, and we have to run!" Jennifer said, as everyone did so, except for Matt, who was still in shock that the blood red creature was real.

"Come on Matt!" Emma said.

"It…it can't be real," Matt said, still in shock.

"LET'S GO DUMBASS!" Emma shouted as she grabbed his arm and pulled him, just as the creature set foot on land.

"We're screwed!" Jasper cried.

"We're FUCKED!" Dan said.

"We'll make it out of here alive, don't worry!" Jennifer said.

Meanwhile, on the beach.

"We've got ghosts!" Mimi said.

"They won't be around much longer," Katara grinned, cracking her knuckles, as she attempted to karate chop one of them, but passed right through it, it turned around and looked at her, while she was frozen in shock.

"Their real? No way!" Leo said, covering his eyes with his hands.

"They can't survive this one!" Calvin said, "Back away my friends, this could get UGLY!" he snickered as he pulled out a match, which caused everyone to flee, he then lit a trail of gun powder that he had set up in the sand, and underneath was a field of dynamite, "READY SET GO!" he said as he lit it, and ran off, when it exploded and the smoke cleared, the ghosts were fuzzy, and starting to fade.

"Holograms? I shoulda figured that Chris would pull something lame like that!" Zacharious said.

"Still, we have to wait here until morning, so we should get some sleep," Ace said, as the Black Hearts ran out of the forest.

"DEMON BLOODY MONSTER, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ryan shouted.

"We've gotta get out of here, Chris needs to come back!" Jupiter cried.

"What happened to you guys?" Ace asked.

"Monsters…ghosts…scary…," Jasper said as he collapsed.

Emma walked out with Matt on her back, "We saw some bizarre thing coming out of the blood lake, so we ran out to here," Emma explained, as she dropped Matt.

"So wait, where's this blood creature now?" Tonia asked.

"Probably still walking down here, it was pretty slow though," Emma said.

"But if it comes down here, how do we stop it?" Zakk asked.

"Throw water on it? I don't know, point is, Chris needs to get here, and I don't know how much longer it is until morning comes," Emma said.

"Oh joy…so we could be cooped here with some weird blood thingy for another ten hours for all we know!" Tonia said.

"Not to mention that my karate is useless," Katara frowned.

"My dynamite may work!" Calvin snickered.

"You already used it though!" Mimi said.

"Oh yeeeeeeeeeeah!" Calvin laughed.

"So…we wait until morning now right?" Emma asked, "lets just sit and chat then."

Back at The Goddesses campsite, the team was still running, "So Keisha, did you make sure everyone was present and accounted for?" Starr asked.

"Of course I did," Keisha said.

"Yeah, then where's Julius?" Trinity said.

"Well if you noticed that he was missing, YOU should have said something," Keisha said.

"Well I'm not the team captain," Trinity smirked.

"But you were the only one to notice him missing," Starr said angrily.

"Starr, relax, I'm on your side," Trinity grinned.

"I don't care! If you noticed that Julius didn't leave the cave with us then you shoulda spoken up!" Starr said.

"But I…," Trinity tried to say.

"But nothing! If we lose because you were so intent on getting Keisha booted that you left Julius behind, then it will be your sorry ass taking the leave, got it?" Starr growled.

"…," Trinity just sighed as she kept on running.

The next morning, Chris pulled up in the cruiser, "Looks like the Wild Cards and the Black Hearts are safe, but where are the Goddesses?" he asked.

"Still in the woods," Emma said, "Oh, and the Wild Cards were here first, so they can take First Class again," Emma explained.

"Thanks Emma," Ace said.

"Okie dokie, then it looks like you guys get Normal Class, and one of our Goddesses will be taking a bath with the sharks tonight," Chris snickered, as the Goddesses showed up, with Julius shaking in fear.

"Great…we did lose!" Keisha sighed.

"It's okay Keisha, it wasn't because of your poor leadership skills," Starr said, as her and Keisha both glared at Trinity.

"Skulls…tentacles…the tickling!" Julius said as his eyes widened, "I have never laughed so hard in life before, I think they tickled the laugh right outta me!" he said, shaking in fright.

"Anywho, you guys lost…so get ready to axe on member tonight, which will put you at seven," Chris saluted as the contestants got on board.

**Author's Note: REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS UP GUYS!**

**I had Author's block, REALLY bad, but here is the long awaited episode seven of Total Drama Cruise, thanks for your patience everyone!**

**Oh and, guess the title as usual. ^_^**


	15. 6th Elimination Ceremony

The Goddesses, having lost again for the first time in quite awhile, sat down at the ceremony, awaiting to see who was kicked off.

"Anyway," Chris said, "Today was a day of mayhem, and mess ups, but alas, you guys winded up on the chopping block again," Chris smirked.

"Yeah, so…whose safe?" Keisha asked.

"Well, we'll start with the people who DIDN'T completely screw up," Chris taunted, getting angry looks from Keisha, Trinity, and Starr, "Anywaaayyyyy, first mozzy goes to Bill."

"I had a feeling," Bill smirked, "So who else is safe?" he asked.

"Well…lets find out, Aurora and Wally, you two are safe as well," Chris said.

"Good!" Wally grinned.

"OOOOOO! That means I get to see Calvin even longer!" Aurora cheered.

"Next up, we've got one for Tan," Chris said.

"Alright, sweet!" Tan grinned.

"Hmmm, now for those people who actually did mess up, Julius, you scared yourself so bad that you collapsed and never. woke. up, Starr, you gave the leadership position to Keisha and didn't take it back over when your team began falling apart, Keisha, you failed as leader, and didn't even try to take back the control of your team, Trinity, you insulted Keisha for not keeping the team in tact, when you yourself knew that Julius was still in the cave, but didn't lift a finger to help him, so…Julius, you're safe!" Chris smirked.

"Oh thank you, now my beauty here Starr needs one too!" Julius said.

"Yes, she does!" Chris grinned, tossing Starr a mozzarella stick.

"A few more days, fine with me!" Starr smirked.

"Alright, Keisha, Trinity, this is the last mozzarella stick," Chris said as he held it up, Keisha was looking in her mirror, but put it away, glared at her teammates, especially Trinity, and then looked at Chris, Trinity sat down, with a grin on her face, sure that she was safe over the tyrant Keisha, "And it goes to…,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Keisha!" Chris announced.

"Booyah, I knew that bitch Trinity wasn't gonna stay over me!" Keisha laughed, Starr actually smiled, and started snickering, as she waved a little goodbye to the shocked Trinity.

"But…, why me? Keisha was the one who was the loudmouth, yelling at people who didn't even really steal her mirror!" Trinity growled.

"Wait, what was that?" Bill asked.

"It wasn't Patrick OR Aphrodite who stole it!" Trinity said, even more angry.

"Then…who was it?" Wally asked.

"It was Zacharious!" Trinity revealed, before Chef and DJ picked her up and placed her on the plank, "That evil bastard ruined our teams mojo! He disharmonized us, we lost the first two challenges because of him, he has to g…," Trinity almost finished before Chris shoved her off, her whole team looked wide eyed as they glared at the First Class door, where the bane of their existence sat back, sipping some lemonade.

"Anyway, another day down, and some JUICY information revealed there by Trinity, as she finally walked the plank, now lets see who walks it next time on total…Drama…CRUISE!" Chris said.

(End Episode 7)


	16. Oh Fear!

Last time on Total Drama Cruise, the contestants had to stay on a creepy haunted island over night, and were forced to sleep through some creepy supernatural occurrences when some ghostly forces invaded the island. After a looooooooong night, The Goddesses came back to little, to late, and had to boot yet another member, and it was Trinity who walked the plank. Fortunately, she revealed to her team that Zacharious, one of the many villains that this game has, was playing them all, and left on a good note. Find out what happens this time on total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Goddesses- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"I hate this damn empty class, why did that stupid Trinity have to go and lose the last challenge for us?" Keisha growled.

"You know, you might as well just get used to it, we lost, we're here, deal with it!" Starr said.

"You be quiet! We've been here three times, that should be enough, we need to get back into that First Class!" Keisha said.

"You know you aren't team captain anymore…right Keisha?" Bill asked.

"Yeah I know, a one day deal and I failed, big deal, I'll be leading this team as soon as Starr here gets the boot next," Keisha snickered.

"And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Starr asked.

"It means that since you're the team captain, the loss we just suffered is on your shoulders," Keisha smirked.

"Yes, but since you were the team captain for the day, I believe that means it's on yours," Starr laughed.

"She's got a point chief!" Wally snickered, laying down in a lounge chair next to Tan, Keisha looked over at him with an angry look on her face.

"And what should we do now?" Keisha asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tan asked.

"I think she's talking about Zacharious, what he did was pretty low," Wally said.

"Yeah, I mean, I understand he's playing the game, but I thought he'd wanna mess with his own team, rather than another one, and I mean…why us in the first place?" Bill wondered.

"It's because some members of our team are so damn impulsive and freak out over such trivial matters," Starr said, grinning at Keisha.

"Girl, you are trippin! We are so out of luck right now, and Zacharious's little issues with makin me bug out is not helpin! We are gonna get his team to kick him off and they are gonna do it TONIGHT!" Keisha grinned.

"They're not gonna comply to losing JUST because YOU say that they should and need to, Keisha!" Julius explained.

"Oh, they will! You just gotta know what to say!" Keisha winked.

"Oh please tell me that you aren't serious Keisha, we need to win! And besides, I think making sure that Matt and Emma get gone as soon as possible is more of a top priority!" Tan shouted.

"I disagree, those two have already sealed their own fate, and they can't keep avoiding the eliminations forever, they'll lose eventually and when they do, one of them will go home, it's basic cause and effect," Starr smirked.

"I JUST WANNA WIN TODAY!" Aurora cheered.

"We all do," Wally said.

"Well I wanna get back into the first class and eat all of the good food!" Aurora smirked as Chef through a knife at her, but she grinned, caught it, and tossed it right back, "Nice try Cheffy!" she said, laughing wickedly, Chef just looked up in fright, as he walked back into the kitchen and began cooking again.

**The Black Hearts- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 8**

Matt was laid back in the pool, sleeping, still trying to get over the trauma that he suffered back on the haunted island.

"Hey, you think Matt'll be alright Jasper?" Ryan asked.

"Who gives a damn, the guys a wise ass, he needed a scare!" Skye growled.

"Skye's right, besides, after Jupiter and Emma are gone, Matt will be next, we just need to take Matt down when he thinks he's at the top of his game, and then the four of us, plus the added bonus alliance member Dan are free to take this game by storm," Jasper smirked.

"Good plan, you sound like you could have been team leader this whole time," Jennifer said.

"I practice in my spare time," Jasper grinned, "but I really wish I could play some video games," he said as he kneeled in the corner and began sobbing.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in First Class in no time, it's guaranteed after the next challenge," Skye winked.

"Whatever that is, that last challenge scared the crap outta me! And it only gets harder from here on out!" Ryan pointed out, with his teeth chattering.

Jupiter and Emma were in the pool, swimming around and chatting.

"I think Matt's still scared eh," Jupiter said.

"He's just tired, I say we let him go," Emma suggested.

"Maybe we should check on him, he's not acting like himself," Jupiter suggested back.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, we'll need him to be in top condition for today's challenge," Emma said as her and Jupiter swam over to Matt's raft. "Hey non believer, how ya doin?" Emma asked.

Matt just turned to her, shrugged, and then shook his head, and then closed his eyes.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Matt! Don't pretend that you don't care that I'm here just because I was right for once in your eyes!" Emma said angrily.

Matt once again opened his eyes and looked at Emma, his eyes were empty, and as he stared at her, she looked into the water and frowned.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Matt, but if you want me to leave you alone, then so be it," Emma shrugged as her and Jupiter swam away, and Matt returned to his slumber.

"That was weird eh, he's definitely acting strange," Jupiter said.

"You said it, whatever's wrong with him, it isn't normal," Emma said.

Meanwhile, Dan was raiding the cafeteria, and trying to get DJ to smoke pot.

"Come on DJ! Smoke some, you know you wanna!" Dan snickered.

"Dan, my mama always says that drugs reflect badly on the soul, why you gotta be all up in kitchen with these nasty drugs anyway, go bug your team man!" DJ said.

"But their good for you!" Dan laughed, "They can even make your shit smell like flowers!"

"Dan…you are the strangest boy I have ever met," DJ said, raising on eye brow.

"HEY, THAT UNICORN STOLE MY POT!" Dan said as he grabbed a knife and ran out of the cafeteria screaming.

"Yup, I was right, he's a complete nutcase," DJ said, his eye was now twitching.

**The Wild Cards- First Class- Remaining Members: 9**

"It sure was nice of Emma to sacrifice her teams chances of First Class to us," Brooklyn smiled as she sipped some lemonade.

"Yeah, for real, now we get to enjoy these perks for the second time in a row!" Leo said as he fist pumped.

Zacharious walked back into his room in the First Class hallway.

(Confessional)

Zacharious: That damn bitch Trinity nearly blew my cover, luckily I was the only member of my team around to hear her reveal my secret, but I'll have to do all that I can to get the big wigs on The Goddesses kicked off now. (Zacharious rubs his hands together wickedly.

(End)

Zacharious looked down at his bed, and smirked, "Now I just need to hope that my plan succeeds."

Meanwhile, Ace and Calvin were playing Mimi and Katara in tennis.

"I've got one comin at ya ladies!" Ace said as he smacked the ball down on their side.

"Luv 15!" Brooklyn shouted from the sidelines.

Ace grinned and high fived Calvin.

"Booyah!" Calvin cheered.

"Their almost an unstoppable team!" Mimi said.

"They won't beat me! I never lose!" Katara grinned, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Their pretty immature, eh Zakk?" Tonia asked, raising an eyebrow at her 'servant.'

Zakk, who was wearing a maid's outfit replied, "Yes madam, zey are very immature," Zakk said in a french accent.

(confessional)

Zakk: I am only speaking in a french accent because France is the country of love! Tonia has to notice my affection for her now!

Katara: I kinda wanna beat Zakk up.

(end)

"So, we gonna win again today team?" Tonia asked.

"You know it! We'll take on anything that Chris throws at us!" Leo grinned.

"Then lets do this!" Tonia nodded.

"ALRIGHT PASSENGERS! PLEASE REPORT TO MAIN DECK FOR A LITTLE SURPRISE!" Chris snickered as the intercom turned off.

As the passengers gathered on the main deck, Chris stood there, holding a huge stack of stapled up papers.

"As you all may remember doing, you had to fill out an application form and then send in an audition tape for our viewing," Chris said.

"So that's what that stack of papers is for?" Ryan asked.

"Well, that's what they are, but that's only a smaaaall part of today's challenge, for you see, at the very very bottom of each application form, we asked you to write down your worst fear," Chris said, grinning wickedly.

"Oh no…," Katara said, wide eyed.

"Don't worry guys, it won't be THAT hard," Brooklyn said, "Fears are irrational!"

"Yes, maybe so, but their still fears and everybody's got them, so, lets begin, shall we? RightO!" Chris said as he glanced over each application form, he started with the top one, Keisha's, "Alright, Keisha! You're up first!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh bring it on, nothin scares me fool!" Keisha smirked.

"Not according to your application!" Chris laughed.

"Oh crap, I really wrote down my worst fear? Dammit," Keisha said.

"That's right, now…Chef, bring me some of those cute little ants ya collected for us," Chris chuckled.

"A…ants? What are you gonna do to me?" Keisha gulped.

"Simple, we're gonna slather you with honey, and then let the ants crawl on you as they please," Chris said, laughing hysterically.

"No way, I am not going through with that!" Keisha frowned.

"Meh, whatevs, but you cost your team a point by giving up that opportunity," Chris shrugged.

"I don't care, even thinking about bugs crawling on me freaks me out!" Keisha shivered.

"Alrighty then…moving right along, Calvin! Your up next bro!" Chris chuckled once again.

"Bring. It. On." Calvin said in a deep voice.

Chef took out a crate, labeled, WARNING!, and then slowly opened it, massive stomping was heard, as Calvin stared his foe down, the camera panned back and forth between Calvin and the giant, mutated penguin.

"How did the penguin get that big?" Ace asked.

"Genetically enhanced fish!" Chris said, "They come in five flavors!"

Calvin put sunglasses on and continued to stare down his foe.

"You have to hug it, that's how you pass," Chris said.

"H…hug it, I wanted to do a dramatic spin kick and cause him to fall off the back of the boat," Calvin whined.

"No…you hug it!" Chris said.

"Ugh…whatever," Calvin frowned as he walked over and hugged the giant penguin, "HAPPY?" he said angrily.

"And that's one for the Wild Cards," Chris said as a TV screen lit up behind him and a one appeared next to the Wild Cards name.

Wild Cards: 1

The Goddesses: 0

Black Hearts: 0

"Alright, so, that's two people so far, next up we have Ace!" Chris said.

"Hmmm…," Ace pondered what Chris would do for Ace's fear of loneliness.

"Ace, for your challenge, we're going to leave you on that island over there for three hours, while your there, you must not touch the water," Chris nodded.

"Fine by me!" Ace said, as he stepped off of the boat.

"Alright, three hours on the clock…now!" Chris said, as the boat left Ace behind.

Ace waved goodbye and sat down, "This shouldn't be too hard." he said.

"Alright, now we move on, since Ace is gonna be gone for three hours, I figure why wait until he's done to keep on going, lets see now, Leo is up next!" Chris laughed.

"Lets go Chris! I've so got this!" Leo said as his eyes lit ablaze and he clenched his fists.

"Riiiight…, please jump off of the highest point of this boat, into the water, OH!, and you will be given a parachute, but if you use it, it means you give up,"

"O…okay," Leo gulped as he stepped up to the ships highest point.

"Now, put on your parachute and do the best that you can!" Chris said through a megaphone.

"RIGHT!" Leo said as he jumped, but the parachute got caught on a part of the boat, which caused it to come undone and cause Leo to slam into the wall.

"OUCH! That's gotta hurt!" DJ said.

"Yeah, and since the parachute opened, he fails!" Chris laughed.

"Lame…," Leo muttered, as he slid off the top point of the ship, leaving an imprint of his face in the side of it.

"Anyway…we're gonna keep going now!" Chris said.

"Whose next Chris, OH! I hope it's me! It needs to be me!" Aurora said, jumping up and down.

"Nope, next up we have… Zacharious and Katara while were at it, they have the same exact fear," Chris grinned.

"You hate spiders too?" Katara asked.

"Yes, a lot, in fact," Zacharious frowned.

"Well then Chef, bring out the itsy bitsy spider," Chris chuckled.

Katara screamed and ran and flipped over the side of the boat, Zacharious stood there, allowing the spider to crawl on him.

"Well…it looks like Zacharious has passed, and Katara failed, but their on the same team, so that makes two for the Wild Cards," Chris said.

Wild Cards: 2

The Goddesses: 0

Black Hearts: 0

"Moving right along!" Chris said.

"Whose next? HUH CHRIS? PLEASE TELL ME THAT IT'S ME!" Aurora said.

"GAAHHH! No Aurora, you are NOT next!" Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"CRUD!" Aurora pouted, as she crossed her arms.

"Next up is Zakk," Chris said, looking at another application form.

And so, time passed in the challenge, and each and every member of every team had a fear to face, and some fears were more bizarre than others, and others were just completely out of the ordinary. Such as Julius's fear of chewing gum, and Dan's fear of dogs? But anyway, it all came down to one final test, after only three people, on the Wild Cards: Zacharious, Calvin, and Mimi, four people on The Goddesses: Starr, Wally, Aurora, and Tan, and four on The Black Hearts: Dan, Jessica, Jasper, and Skye, successfully over came their fears, it was up to Emma to complete her fear of pigeons.

"Oh no…I don't know if I can do this," Emma whined.

"Oh come on Emma! Even lazy old Wally completed his, you can take this!" Jessica said.

"Yeah, and if you don't complete it, then your team will be the ones going to elimination INSTEAD of the Wild Cards," Chris grinned.

"What? You can't do that!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I can do whatever I want, I make the rules, and I am most definitely free to decide which team will be booting a passenger tonight," Chris shrugged.

"Jerk…," Jasper muttered.

"Anyyyyywaaayyy!" Chris said, "The decision is yours Emma, make up your mind!"

"I…I can't do it!" Emma frowned.

Matt, who had been silent all day, finally looked up, after failing his fear of heights, he knew he had to redeem himself some how. "Emma, I know it may be to late for me! But you've got this! Do not let your fear get the best of you! Do not let your team down! Now get out there and win for us!" Matt ordered.

Emma was blushing extremely now, and she simply nodded, smiled, and then turned around, ready to face her fear. About five minutes later, Emma walked out of the pigeon coup, covered in feathers, and bird poop, then she winked, smiled once more, and gave her team a thumbs up, her team then all looked at each other and then began to cheer loudly.

"And the Black Hearts win!" Chris said.

The Wild Cards stared in shock as their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Now, to remind you all of how exactly each of the Wild Cards failed their fear, we'll show some instant replays," Chris said as he gestured to the big screen.

The first one showed Leo's screw up at the top of the tower on the boat.

The second one showed Katara running from the spider.

The third one showed Ace fighting a bear, and his foot accidentally sliding into the water.

The fourth one showed Zakk running from a huge dog, but he was to busy trying to impress Tonia, that he tripped.

The fifth one showed Brooklyn completely frozen up at the sight of the clown.

The sixth and final one showed Tonia also covered in spiders, as he freaks out and beats up the camera man.

The screen went back to the final score board.

Black Hearts: 5

The Goddesses: 4

Wild Cards: 3

"And there you have it, Zacharious, Calvin, and Mimi win invicibility, so…pick your one of your other fellow failures Wild Cards, you're about to be down to eight peoples left!" Chris said, holding up seven fingers.

Each member of the Wild Cards sighed, except for Zacharious.

(confessional)

Zacharious: A free pass to the next round, considering that bit of information revealed last episode, I think it's slightly beneficial that I get one, don't you? (Evil laughter.)

(end)

**And there you have it folks, vote off a Wild Card and guess the title as usual! **

**Oh, and I apologize for the lack of fears shown, please don't be mad about that! Anyways…till next time. :D**


	17. 7th Elimination Ceremony

**The Wild Cards sat around the elimination deck, awaiting their ceremony to see who would be given the final mozzarella stick, as Chris walked out with a plate that had nine on it, one being for Ace the Raccoon of course.**

"**Alright, since Calvin, Zacharious, and Mimi all completed their fears, they get the first three mozzarella sticks, with no arguments or questions asked, OH! and there's also one for Ace," Chris said as he picked up four and tossed them.**

"**Sweet!" Ace said.**

"**Not you Ace, the raccoon Ace!" Chris corrected.**

"**Oh…dang it!" Ace frowned. **

**Calvin laughed and clashed mozzarella sticks with Raccoon Ace, then they began eating them together. **

"**Tch, excellent," Zacharious smirked.**

"**Thank you all," Mimi smiled.**

"**Alrighty, moving on then, now for those who didn't receive votes, Ace, Tonia, Brooklyn, and Leo, you are all safe as well!" Chris said as he gathered up four mozzarella sticks and tossed them out to their recipients.**

"**Hooray!" Ace, Leo, and Brooklyn shouted together.**

**Tonia just caught hers and took a bite out of it, then looked over at the two remaining Wild Cards: Katara and Zakk.**

"**That's right kiddies, only one left," Chris grinned.**

"**B…but, Tonia! I need to be with Tonia!" Zakk gulped.**

"**Oh shut your trap dumbass!" Katara said, rolling her eyes.**

"**Hey, don't talk to me like that, I'll have you know, I'm a great martial artist!" Zakk said.**

"**Both of you quit yer yappin, and let Chris finish!" Chef said.**

"**Thanks Chef, anyway, back to the real reason we're all here," Chris grinned, "The last mozzarella stick goes to…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**Katara!" Chris grinned as he tossed the last mozzarella stick her way.**

"**Why thank you," Katara smirked as she ate it in one bite, "And as for you lover boy, you're gonna suffer the same fate as Cleo!" Katara said evilly.**

"**Wait, I have to say goodbye to my Tonia!" Zakk said.**

"**Well Zakk, it was nice getting to know you these past few weeks, and I'm sorry that you have to leave so early," Tonia said.**

"**Yeah, it was nice getting to know you too Tonia," Zakk frowned as he turned and began walking away.**

"**Hold on one second," Tonia said as she ran up to Zakk.**

"**What is I…," Zakk was about to say, but was interrupted when Tonia planted a kiss on his lips.**

"**Goodbye Zakk, I will never forget you," Tonia blushed as Zakk woozily began walking the plank.**

"**Goodbye my love! Goodbye Total Drama Cruise! I will miss you both dearly!" Zakk said as he fainted off the back of the plank, and into the watery darkness below, with a smile on his face.**

"**Aw, what a touching goodbye, buuut, you guys lost, so that means for the next three days, you will all stay in Empty Class accommodations!" Chris laughed. **

**The Wild Cards all grumbled as they got up and set off to their destinations as Chris laughed in excitement, "Anyway, find out who gets axed next time on total…Drama…CRUISE!" Chris said, as he pointed at the camera and it cut off.**

**(end episode 8)**

**And there you have it folks, sorry Another Dead Hero…maybe Zakk can redeem himself next season! ;D (wink wink, hint hint)**

**Anywho, I'll be updating as fast as I possibly can to fill in the gap from my Author's Block of doom period, so…till next time my loyal fans! :D**


	18. Humunga Dunga!

Last time on Total Drama Cruise, the twenty-four remaining teens had to face their worst, almost death defying worst fears, when it came down to it, almost every team had only half or less of their contestants actually face their fears. During elimination, there was a strong friction between Katara and Zakk, but in the end, it was lover boy Zakk who was sent packing, but not before his long awaited girl finally gave him what he wanted all along. Now that Zakk's gone, what will become of Tonia? What will happen to the Wild Cards? And what will happen to all of the other passengers…this time on total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Wild Cards- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 8**

"We lost another competitor! This stinks! I can't believe we lost…again!" Tonia screamed.

"Who cares, Zakk was weak, his love blinded him!" Katara grinned.

"Zakk was a great person!" Tonia outraged.

"Yeah, only cause he did whatever you asked him too!" Katara said.

"So what, he also cared deeply about me!" Tonia said, sticking her tongue out.

"HE CARED SO DEEPLY FOR YOU THAT HE BLEW THE CHALLENGE FOR US!" Katara shouted, as she stormed out of the cabin, leaving Tonia in shock.

"Look Tonia, I know your sad, but we'll get ya through this, just relax," Leo smiled.

"Thanks Leo, Katara just doesn't understand," Tonia sobbed.

"But you both failed your fears, so your both at fault for the loss!" Calvin said.

"Why is everyone against me?" Tonia cried as she ran back into her cabin.

Leo sighed, "Now were really falling apart at the seams, hmm?"

"Looks like it man, we aren't lookin so hot right about now," Ace said.

"We just need some motivation," Mimi said.

"Like what?" Ace and Leo asked simultaneously.

"Like…some victory cheer, or some shit like that!" Mimi laughed.

"You're right! If we can come up with something to win, that'll increase our chances of winning by at least twenty percent more than the other teams!" Brooklyn cheered.

"But it has to be REALLY good," Mimi said.

"So not some lame Ra-Ra cheer, but a legitimate good cheer?" Zacharious asked.

"Something that will shock the pants off of the other teams, and make em lose their focus," Mimi winked.

"Well…I'm open for suggestions, start talking," Zacharious grinned.

"We need bombs! And fireworks, AND EXPLOSIONS!" Calvin laughed.

"Those are too dangerous to have on a cruise ship Calvin!" Brooklyn said.

"Oh PSHAW! Who cares, you wanna win! We need fireworks!" Calvin said, grinning wickedly.

"And where do we…may I ask, get those exactly?" Leo asked.

"Oh…I know someone who can do it!" Calvin smirked.

Calvin was dressed in a dark cloak, in the storage hold of the ship, when another figure stepped down.

"So…Calvin, you want fireworks huh?" Julius asked.

"Yeah, gimme all thatcha got!" Calvin said.

"This will cost you A LOT of money when the shows over, you do realize that right?" Julius said.

"Yeah, yeah, just put it on my tab!" Calvin said, as he walked off with the bundle of fireworks.

**The Goddesses- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 7**

Julius snuck back into the Normal Class corridor to socialize with his teammates.

"When are we gonna go back to First Class?" Keisha screamed.

Wally slapped tape over Keisha's mouth, "There, all fixed!" he said, taking out his ear plugs.

"You do realize that won't hold her for long right man?" Bill asked.

"Just enough for the pounding head ache I have from constantly listening to her talk to go away," Wally sighed.

"It'll just come back," Bill shrugged, "And by my calculations, that'll be in three…two…and one…," Bill said as Keisha ripped the tape off of her mouth and furiously stomped over to Wally.

"What was that for?" Keisha growled.

"You constantly bicker about not coming in first in challenges, just be glad that we didn't lose and get on with your life," Wally said calmly.

"We need to get first class! I wanna win! Not be stuck in Empty OR Normal class, a girl like me deserves to get first class!" Keisha yelled.

"Can we just calm down guys? I wanna just enjoy this now, before Chris calls us all down for the challenge," Tan said, closing his eyes as his raft gently floated along the surface of the pool.

"How can you sleep in this dirt infested place?" Keisha asked, mildly disgusted.

"Because it's not Empty Class, and at least it has a little atmosphere to it," Tan sighed.

"It's disgusting, the pool, the walls, the floors, the rooms, it makes me sick!" Keisha screamed.

"Are you sure that's not the boat swaying back and forth?" Tan grinned.

"Hey guys! I hope the challenge is good today, I wanna prove to everyone that I can do it!" Aurora smirked.

"Good, glad someone changed the subject before my head exploded," Starr said from the corner.

"So…we need a strategy!" Aurora said.

"We don't even know what the challenge is going to be," Bill said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeeah…, well…we can think of one when Chris calls for it," Aurora said happily.

**The Black Hearts- First Class- Remaining Members: 8**

"If we lose today, it's Jupiter, then Emma, then Matt, got it?" Jasper asked his alliance.

"Right!" Ryan nodded.

"I guess so," Skye shrugged.

Jennifer just shrugged as well, "I don't really care," she said.

"We've just gotta do something to ensure that we're the final four in this game!" Jasper said.

"I wanna be in the final four! That'd be sweeeeet!" Ryan cheered.

"It would be nice to make it that far," Jennifer smiled.

"But we got twenty other people also vying for that spot, so it won't be easy," Skye admitted.

"We can do it! We've just gotta make sure that Dan sticks with us, and then when it comes time, we get rid of him too," Jasper smirked.

"Sounds like a great plan to me!" Skye cheered.

"So Emma, if we lose today, who do you think we should kick off eh?" Jupiter asked.

"It's obviously gotta be one of those four who are always talking, their really dangerous," Emma explained.

"Yeah, they could really take advantage of our small alliances," Jupiter said.

"Which would not bode well for us later," Emma sighed.

"I guess I'm on board with you too then, what do we need to do tonight?" Matt asked.

"IF we lose, we've gotta take out the people who you were so fond if protecting," Emma explained.

Matt sighed, "If it helps me get farther, then I'm in," he said.

"Right, then…let's put our heads together, maybe we can psyche them out!" Emma said.

"Who? The other teams? Or…the other alliance?" Matt asked.

"The other alliance," Emma said, "DUH!"

"Right, so…any ideas?" Matt asked.

"I think I've got one," Jupiter said, with a smirk.

Matt and Emma looked at each other, smiled, nodded, and then looked back at Jupiter, "Lay it on us," Emma said.

"ATTENTION CRUISEES, PLEASE MEET ON THE BEACH WE JUST DOCKED AT TO FIND OUT WHAT YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE IS! IT'S GONNA BE TUBULAR!" Chris said through the loudspeaker's, as all of the cruise passengers stepped off.

"Now, as you may know, mostly ALL of these challenges we have had so far have been themed with things to do with a Cruise," Chris said.

"Yes, so…what's your point Chris?" Starr asked.

"My point is, today…my little groovy cats, we will not be, doing a cruise themed challenge," Chris said, as he put on some sunglasses, "Today, we'll be going back in time, to roughly…the seventies, when the most popular thing to do was to HANG TEN all day long!" Chris said.

"Hang ten? THAT MEANS WE'RE GOING SURFING!" Tan cheered.

"Correctamundo Tan! Today's challenge entail's you to surf! OHHH, and we got here at just the right time!" Chris chuckled.

"And why's that?" Keisha asked.

"Because every ten years, on this very island, a mysterious wave, appears off the coast, no one knows why the wave is sooo big, and why it mysteriously shows up on the same exact date every ten years, all that we know, is that the locals call it Humunga Dunga!" Chris said.

"So…where are WE exactly?" Jennifer asked.

"Dunga Island, a remote island, somewhere in the East Pacific," Chef shrugged,

"Anyway, your challenge, will be to face Humunga Dunga when it comes, and land a small flag in the side of Humunga Rock," Chris explained, "Whoever lands their flag, closest to the top, wins the challenge for their team!" Chris said happily, "Any further questions?"

"Yeeah…ummm…, when do we start?" Tan asked, excitedly.

"Whenever the Humunga Dunga decideds to rear it's ugly head," Chef said, with a snicker.

"So…how big is Humunga Dunga anyway Chris?" Skye asked.

"Humunga Dunga is roughly the size of Humunga Rock itself," Tan explained.

"Roughly?" Skye gulped.

"That's a pretty big wave!" Ryan said, looking up at Humunga Rock, which stood a grand three hundred feet out of the water.

"So I'm guessing the reason the village is so far from the coast is because of the damage the wave could possible cause to the infrastructure?" Brooklyn asked.

"Know-it-all!" Chris said, with a grumpy look on his face.

"Anyway, says here in my guidebook, that Humunga Dunga is the only reason that the small island of Dunga has every gotten any tourists, and in fact, is mostly deserted, save for several die-hard citizens that stay year round, for most of its existence," DJ said.

"Sounds pretty cool! I'd totally visit for this wave, this is a once in a lifetime chance!" Tan said, "Well…unless, you come down here every ten years…I guess…"

"Anyway…, Humunga Dunga normally builds up around four o'clock in the afternoon, right now, it's two, so you guys have about an hour and a half around the town before the disaster wave comes about!" Chris said.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Tan said, as he sat down on a rock on the shore and stared out at the sea.

"This is great, we have to surf a fricking tidal wave! I'm ten!" Brooklyn yelled, as her and the other Wild Cards slowly headed towards the town.

"Aw, calm down Brooklyn, it won't be that bad, at least the Tidal Wave is surfing regulated," Mimi said sweetly.

"Whatever you say, I doubt that they let ten years surf a darned tidal wave," Brooklyn sighed.

"At least water is my strong point!" Katara said proudly.

"So much for the strategy we were supposed to come up with Aurora…," Bill sighed.

"Yeeah…, hehe…, strategies don't work very well with unpredictable forces of nature I s'pose," Aurora said with a chuckle.

"You've got that right…," Wally said, facepalming.

"I once surfed a tidal wave!" Jupiter said, bouncing up and down.

"Uh huh…, and you REALLY expect US to believe that?" Jasper asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, why not? It was JUST a tidal wave," Jupiter said, giving Jasper the, DOY look.

"Okay…," Jasper said, as he cringed, and watched Jupiter walk over to Matt and Emma.

"That girls a bag of crazy nuts," Skye said, walking up behind Jasper.

"Oh, you've sure as hell got that one right," Jasper said.

Meanwhile, Calvin was in his room of the cruise ship, "Gotta get those fireworks, if we can distract at least one member of the other team from making it to the challenge that'd be great!" he said, as he grabbed his stuff, and snickered as he ran off with it.

"Anyway, we've got an hour and a half, and no money, so I guess we could just look around for a bit," Matt suggested.

"Alone though please?" Emma asked, gesturing towards Jupiter.

"Hey…ummm, Jupiter, could you…get us some firewood, for a bonfire, you know…after the wave?" Matt asked.

"YEEEAH! I'll be back shortly!" Jupiter said, as she flipped off.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Finally, we can…get to know each other some more," Matt said, as took Emma's hand, Emma blushed, and the two walked off together, to explore the town.

"So, anyone seen Calvin?" Ace asked.

"He's probably getting his fireworks for our cheer routine," Katara said.

"Point taken," Ace said.

"So, does that mean we're ACTUALLY going to…cheat?" Tonia asked.

"I wouldn't call it cheating sweetheart, more like…the only way to win!" Zacharious said, with a wicked grin slowly appearing on his face.

"So if you don't wanna help, then BUTT OUT!" Katara yelled, at, Tonia.

Tonia sadly slumped away, as The Goddesses also arrived in the town.

"Alright guys, this gives us enough time to ask around about Humunga Dunga before the challenge," Bill said.

"Bill's right team, we've gotta find out exactly what this wave is all about," Starr said.

"So what do we do then?" Keisha asked.

"Well, with Tan missing, we've only got six people left, so everybody go around and ask people questions, like…how big the wave is exactly? Good plans for getting the flag up high, things like that!" Bill said.

"Alright then ya'll, lets get started, we don't got much time left," Julius said, as the team split up, searching for their respective answers.

Calvin was walking up to the village now, "Almost there," he breathed, as he tripped, "OH NO!" he said, as the fire works collapsed all over, and the box of gunpowder fell and broke open, after that, one of Calvin's lighters fell out, and lit the gunpowder, causing all of the scattered fireworks to be set off simultaneously, with Calvin almost caught in the middle, "TAKE EVASIVE ACTION ACE! RUUUUN AWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Calvin yelled, as he turned towards the beach, and made a mad dash, just as the fireworks shot into the air.

Jupiter saw them as she was walking back with her fire wood, she dropped her fire wood, as her jaw dropped in awe at the sight, she caught a glimpse of Matt and Emma walking through the town, and sprinted over to them.

"Guys, guys, guys! OMG! OMG! OMG! !" Jupiter yelled, jumping up and down.

"What is it Jupiter?" Emma asked.

"WE'RE UNDER FREAKING ATTACK! That's the problem!" Jupiter yelled.

"What are you talk…," Matt was about to say, but Jupiter grabbed both him and Emma.

"Duck in cover!" she yelled, as she threw the two behind a house, and covered her ears, but when nothing happened, she opened one eye, and looked out, and saw nothing wrong, "Ooopps…hehe…, false alarm," she said with a laugh, turning around to face Matt and Emma, whom were now BOTH out cold, "Hehe…oopsies…, sorry guys," Jupiter said, laughing nervously, as she slowly scooted away, and ran towards the beach.

Chris was waiting, down at the beach, with Chef, DJ, and Tan, who was still sitting on the same rock, staring out at Humunga Rock, waiting for Humunga Dunga to finally come.

"So, is everyone here now?" Chris asked.

"Everyone appears to be present," DJ said.

"Not exactly…," Jupiter muttered.

"Hey, Jupiter, you were with Matt and Emma, where are they?" Jasper asked.

"Ummm…no idea…?" Jupiter said nervously, as she smiled really big.

"Oh…, okay, well then, I guess we can't…., wait a minute, I KNOW you know where they are!" Jasper yelled.

"Nope…, I really do not, they asked me to get some fire wood for a bonfire after the wave, and I never saw them again after that," Jupiter explained.

"If you say so…," Jasper said suspiciously.

"Anyway guys, the wave'll be here shortly, so…, get your surfboards ready, and start paddling out there," Chris said, "Oh yeeeeah…, I forgot to mention, we rented out this spot, for JUST our show for this time around on the Humunga wave, so…, you'll have no tourists buggin' ya here," Chris explained.

"LETS GO!" Tan cheered, as he punched a fist into the air, and ran out with his board into the ocean, the others, save for Matt and Emma, followed him.

"Alright, so…, what's going on? Where are Matt and Emma, Jasper?" Skye asked.

"Jupiter says she doesn't know," Jasper said.

"Are you sure she's telling the truth?" Skye asked.

"Never can tell with her," Jasper said.

"You've got that right," Skye said.

"Without further ado! In about, ONE minute, the wave will be approaching, please ready yourselves, and your flags, and good luck!" Chris said through a megaphone.

All of the passengers gave thumbs up, and readied themselves for the huge wave, all strapping on goggles, and such. Then…the wave came.

As soon as the wave got there though, Dan was whipped into the air, and flipped backwards off of his board, already failing the challenge, while the others prepared themselves, as the wave lifted them high into the air.

"My dream is finally becoming a reality!" Tan said, a huge smile on his face.

Calvin was still worried about the firework incident, and accidentally crashed into quite a few people, of which included: Leo, Brooklyn, Keisha, Wally, and Ryan, and knocked them all into the wave, causing them to wipe out.

"Oh man…, that was a WICKED one!" Ace snickered, as he flew off the end of the wave and slammed into Humunga Rock, HARD, but managed to lodge his flag into the side, unfortunately, it was far from the top, "Ouch…" he muttered, as he slid off, and fell into the water below.

There were still thirteen passengers remaining, including: Mimi, Katara, Zacharious, Tonia, Tan, Starr, Bill, Aurora, Julius, Jennifer, Skye, Jasper, and Jupiter.

Just then, Tonia slipped on her surfboard, and was now sitting down, "This feels, SO much better on my legs!" Tonia said, as her board also slammed into Humunga Rock, she also managed to put her flag in.

"So it looks like the Wild Cards are the only ones who have managed to get their flags into the rock so far," Chris said from the shore.

At that moment, Skye and Jennifer closed in around Tan, knowing that if he stayed on course, he'd win for his team, they were going to attempt to knock him off of his board, but as they tried, Tan backflipped, as Skye, and Jennifer both crashed into each other, and fell off instead, Tan then landed back on his board, and stayed on course.

"That means that it's up to Jasper or Jupiter now!" Ryan said.

` "Oh…FUCK!" Dan shouted.

"Woohoo! GO TAN!" Wally shouted from the water.

"We are performing so well in this challenge!" Bill said, as a cannon ball started firing at them, one hitting Bill.

Zacharious started laughing, "As you were saying?" he chuckled, as he started closing in on the rock.

Mimi and Katara were also nearing the rock, but a cannonball smashed Katara's board, so she jumped onto Mimi's back.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked.

"Saving my life!" Katara yelled.

"Well…, don't distract me! I can win this for us!" Mimi yelled.

"Oh… SHUT UP! and go!" Katara said.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if we lose, then it's on YOU!" she said, as she started her close in on the rock.

Tan, Aurora, and Jasper were also closing in on the rock, while Starr, Julius, and Jupiter were left behind.

"Lets try and catch up!" Starr said.

"No Starr, it is way to dangerous, as we are very low on the wave, only expert surfers could possibly scale a wave of this girth!" Julius said.

"You have a strange vocabulary Julius," Starr said.

"Why thank you, I've inherited it from my great great great great great grandfathers side, who learned it from the first ever dictionary!" Julius said.

"Okay…," Starr said, laughing nervously, as Jupiter swung by and clotheslined Julius and Starr off of their boards, "Oh…hey, stupid bitch!" Starr shouted.

"That was…supremely unfair," Julius said, Starr just rolled her eyes as the two fell into the waters below.

Now only Tan, Mimi, Katara, Zacharious, Aurora, Jasper, and Jupiter remained in the challenge, as they all began to approach Humunga Rock.

"This…, is my destiny!" Tan yelled.

"Not if I can help it!" Zacharious yelled, as he showed up next to Tan, with a smirk on his face.

"You well not get in the way of my greatest dreams!" Tan said.

"And you won't stand between my team and victory!" Zacharious growled, as he took a random sword out of nowhere, and clashed it with a random sword that Tan also took out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, Katara and Mimi were getting closer, but weren't high enough.

"Think Jupiter and Jasper'll make it? Because we are getting AWFULLY close," Mimi said.

"Hmmm…, I don't know, better be safe and just try and get as high as we can though," Katara said.

"Good point!" Mimi said, launching herself off of the wave.

Jasper and Jupiter were now also really close.

"We're almost there Jupiter!" Jasper said.

"Lets do this!" Jupiter said, as Aurora came up in between them.

"Hi there! You two wanna have some fun?" Aurora asked crazily.

"Aurora? What are you planning?" Jasper asked.

` "Try and catch me!" Aurora said, as she zoomed ahead of them.

"You little!" Jupiter yelled, as she tried to slam into Aurora, but accidentally knocked Jasper face first into the rock.

"Ouch…," he muttered, as he slid off, but managed to get his flag in.

Aurora was then on the back of Jupiter's board.

"What? How did you get here eh?" Jupiter asked.

"I have no idea," Aurora laughed, as she started tickling Jupiter, before jumping back to her own board.

"Weirdo…," Jupiter said, as she regained control of her board.

Zacharious and Tan continued their battle.

"I'm not losing this!" Tan growled.

"You don't have a choice!" Zacharious sneered.

"We'll see about that!" Tan said, as he spun around, kicking salt water up into Zacharious's eyes.

"Ow! IT BURNS!" Zacharious yelled, as he then felt a sharp pain in his side, which also thrusted him off of his board, and into the water far below, "You'll pay for this Tan! I'll make sure that you go neeext!" Zacharious yelled, as he slammed hard into the water.

"Ouuuch…," Chris cringed, as Zacharious hit the water.

"Welp…, looks like Tan's got this one, might as well head out!" Aurora shrugged, as she dove off of her board, allowing it to the rock, lodging her flag somewhere in between Ace's and Tonia's.

"Let's go Mimi!" Ace cheered.

"Right!" Mimi yelled, as both her and Katara stuck their flags in pretty close to the top, and then fell off.

"We did the best that we could," Mimi shrugged on her way down.

"And we almost hit the top!" Katara said happily, as the two hit the water.

Tan jumped off of his board at the top, "I made it! My dream has come true!" He shouted, as he stuck his flag into the rock, "I claim this rock…for Tan…ASANI!" he yelled.

"Move aside eh, this rock now belongs to Jupiter Garner!" Jupiter said, as she also jumped atop, but then her eyes grew wide, "Wh…where's my flag?" Jupiter asked, "WHERE IS IT?" Jupiter screamed.

Aurora started laughing, "…Whoopsies," she said, as she twirled Jupiter's flag in her hands from the water below, as Humunga Dunga finally died down.

"You…, stole my flag? WHEN?" Jupiter roared.

"When I tickled you!" Aurora giggled.

"No! Chris, this has to be against the ruuules!" Jupiter growled.

"Fraid' not, the only rule we had here, was that you guys cannot die, so we can avoid the lawsuits, and that means, I'm afraid, that since The Black Hearts only managed to get one flag, that they lose, ESPECIALLY since, rather ironically, that flag happened to be the lowest one on the rock, out of all of the ones that actually made it," Chris chuckled, as Matt and Emma showed up.

"Alright, where is she?" Matt growled.

"Matt, calm down…," Emma said.

"No! This is an OUTRAGE!" Matt growled.

"I wonder what happened to those two…," Jasper said.

"Anyway, you guys showed up just in time to lose, so…, tonight, you guys will vote someone off, see you guys then," Chris said, as, him, DJ, Chef, Matt, and Emma returned to the ship, and brought it over to pick up the fallen passengers, and Jupiter and Tan.

"I finally got to live my greatest dream!" Tan smiled, as he dove off of the rock, and into the pool, on the cruise ship.

**Authors Note: I'm ! :D Sorry this took so long, had some rough spots to cover, I've got a job and all that shizz…, but anyway, thanks for being patient ya'll.**

**Oh, and guess the title, as usual, (as a hint, those of you who loved a certain Japanese cartoon as a kid, will EASILY get this one's title!)**


	19. 8th Elimination Ceremony

As The Blackhearts sat around the elimination dock, Jupiter sighed, getting glares from her former alliance members: Matt and Emma.

"Anyway, this seems to be a tough spot for you guys, still…someone must go home," Chris said, as he held up a plate with seven mozzarella sticks on it, "Wow, looks like we'll be down to seven after this," Chris said, as he chuckled, "Anyway…, lets get movin…," he said, as he picked one up.

Jupiter crossed her fingers, and began to sweat, she gulped, and closed her eyes, opening one to glance over at Matt and Emma, who were still glaring at her angrily.

"Jasper, Matt, and Emma…, all three of you, are safe!" Chris said.

"Win!" Jasper said, catching his mozzarella stick.

"You actually aren't in the bottom three for once Matt," Dan laughed.

"Shut up!" Matt laughed, as he caught one as well, watching Emma catch hers too.

Chris stroked his stubble, "Skye and Jennifer, you two also get the safety this week my friends," Chris said, tossing the two girls their cheesy treats.

"I had a feeling…," Skye said, with a smirk across her face.

"It wasn't to hard to figure out," Jennifer laughed.

"Only two more left already?" Chris said evilly, "NO WAY!" he laughed.

Ryan, Dan, and Jupiter stared nervously at the plate…, well…Ryan and Jupiter did, Dan was too high to realize that he was in the bottom three.

"Ryan…," Chris said, tossing him one.

"Phew…," Ryan said, as he brushed some sweat beads off of his brow, and caught the mozzarella stick, looking over at Dan, his friend, hoping to see him be catching the last one.

Dan stared at Chris half-out of it, while Jupiter was shaking in fear.

Chris held up the last mozzarella stick slowly, as if to build up a dramatic pause, and he smirked wickedly, "So…this last dandy little treat that I have got here will go to someone special…," he said, "And that is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dan," Chris said.

Chris chucked the mozzarella stick at Dan, and he put his hands up to catch it at first, but then put them back down, causing it to smack him in the face, he just simply fell asleep, as Jupiter sighed.

"That isn't fair eh…, I was the last one left on our team," Jupiter sobbed.

"All's fair…in a game for a million bucks," Matt said, as he flicked the remainder of his mozzarella stick up into the air, and caught it in his mouth, and then waved goodbye to Jupiter, with his eyes narrowed.

Jupiter glared at Matt, "Fine, y'know what, at least I kept true to my alliance, and my friends, eh!" Jupiter yelled, as she then ran, and dove off of the dock, laughing hysterically, as he everyone watched on in pure horror.

"Anyway…, down to seven, and back to Empty Class, you guys have REALLY gotta start getting up to snuff," Chris said.

"RightO Christoph!" Ryan said, as he saluted Chris, as Chris gave him a dirty look, while the other passengers cleared off.

(Confessional)

Matt: Well, Jupiter screwed me over now, not only was I FORCED to betray one of my new alliance members, but now my old ones know that I betrayed them, yup…, this is some hot water that I'm sitting in, I need…a new strategy…

(End)

(end episode 8)

**Author's Note: Sorry dudettegirl7394, at least Jupiter made it PRETTY far, anyway…, something quick, if your character DOES get voted off, PLEASE don't stop reviewing, that makes stuff really boring, and there is OTHER characters aside from your own, I'm just stressing this point, because while you may be rooting for your character, and HATE to see them go, that is NOT where the story ends…, so PLEASE, by all means, keep reviewing…, this story is nothing without you guys. ;) **


	20. Humiliation 101

Last time, on Total Drama Cruise, the passengers had to face the deadly wave of legend, Humunga Dunga. With Matt and Emma knocked out, Jupiter took it upon herself to win the challenge for her team, but the surfer in the competition, Tan, had his heart dead-set on the win. The challenge came down to Jupiter vs. Tan, but Jupiter lost her flag, and was unable to place it on the top of the rock, while Tan made it to the top, and stuck his flag in. With Jupiter failing her alliance with Matt and Emma, she was kicked out by not only her two best friends in the competition, but also by the main alliance that her team had going consisting of Jasper, Skye, Jennifer, and Ryan, with the only up in the air vote still belonging to Dan. Will Matt and Emma convince Dan to vote with them? Will the Wild Cards continue their lucky streak? And will anyone survive the torturous and humiliating challenge that we have in store for the twenty-two remaining teens? Find out tonight, on total…Drama…CRUISE!_Theme Song_

**The Black Hearts- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"It's hard to believe, we're the two smartest people in this whole game, but we aren't even going to make it to the final ten," Matt said.

"Sure is a shame, and you started that alliance in the first place didn't you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but they don't like to think of me as their king, I wish we were playing this game with other people…," Matt said, folding his arms.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You know…stupid people, who fall for the manipulativeness of certain players, like ME for example," Matt said.

"What do ya think they're talking about over there?" Ryan asked.

"Probably the fact that their both done in this game as soon as we lose another challenge," Jasper said.

"Which is a fact," Skye agreed.

"But they can still get Dan on their side, I mean…Dan is the ULTIMATE swing vote," Ryan said.

"It will still be four to three, and I know Dan is always high, but I'm sure he'd go with the majority," Jennifer pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sure that Dan wants to win this game just as much as the rest of us do," Skye said.

"Except once Matt and Emma are gone, Dan will be the next one in line," Jasper explained.

"That sounds reasonable," Jennifer said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Dan was floating on the pool raft, in the mucky green pool, high, like always, "Is this a dream, this water is so FUCKING pretty!" Dan said, and then started giggling uncontrollably.

**The Wild Cards- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 8**

"It's so great that we're staying away from the elimination table!" Brooklyn said.

"Hey, watch it! When a team says they're going to lose, it means that they're going to lose!" Katara yelled.

"But I was just expressing my happiness that we never lose!" Brooklyn said.

"Well shut it! You're going to jinx us," Katara yelled, before walking away, Brooklyn frowned.

"It's okay Brooklyn," Tonia said, walking up, "I don't like her either."

"It's not even that I don't like her, it's just that jinxing is illogical, and lame," Brooklyn replied.

"Well, that may be true, but Katara isn't really that smart," Tonia explained.

"So, if we do lose…," Brooklyn said.

"Then we get rid of Katara next!" Tonia said with an evil smile.

"Oh, I like that idea," Brooklyn said, a smile returning to her face.

"So kiddies, what do ya think the challenge will be today?" Ace asked.

"I hope it's something fun," Calvin smirked.

"Maybe it will be," Ace said with a slight grin.

"We should all do our very best to win it though," Mimi said.

"Like we always do!" Leo said.

"Lets bring back the gold this time guys!" Zacharious said.

**The Goddesses- First Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"We won, thanks to Tan," Starr said, a smile across her face.

"Oh yeah! We did good," Keisha cheered.

"I think those two are finally starting to get along," Wally said, sitting with Tan.

"Yeah, it seems like the not losing streak that we were always on has tamed them up a bit," Tan said, with a laugh.

"Maybe we'll win again today, y'know?" Wally said.

"Today would be a good day to try, I mean, think about it, First Class, two times in a row," Tan said.

"And that's exactly what I meant, twice in a row, just relaxing here in front of a beautiful crystal clear pool, with delicious food, served by some of the worlds best chefs!" Wally said, "Y'know, a slacker like me could get used to this life!"

"You're lucky that this a reality show where half of the work is done for you!" Tan laughed.

"WE'RE lucky, that it's like that," Wally said.

Julius, Aurora, and Bill were talking in the pool.

"So, what do we do now that we keep winning?" Julius asked.

"We have to make a big move, on the off-chance that we do lose again," Bill suggested.

"Like what?" Aurora asked.

"Like, vote off Starr!" Bill said, with a wild grin.

"Vote off Starr? Are you absolutely insane? Man, I will never vote her off, not in a million, TRILLION years!" Julius yelled.

"Don't be so loud," Bill said, trying to quiet Julius down, "I was only giving a suggestion, as minor people on the team, taking the leader out, would give us a fair shot at being our teams leader, don't you see what I'm saying?" Bill asked.

"But Starr's leadership is bringing us closer to the final ten as a whole team," Aurora said.

"You guys really don't get the gist of making big moves in reality television do you? Don't you wanna be famous when this is over?" Bill asked.

"I do…, but why like this?" Julius asked.

"This is a big move, listen, if we can get her out, then we'll have to elect a new leader, then we elect Keisha, then vote her off, then Tan, then vote him off, then Wally, then get him out, and then us three to the end!" Bill said.

"I don't know…," Julius said.

"Come on, say you're in," Bill said, putting a hand it.

"Ehhh…, what the hey," Aurora said, with a shrug, then put her hand in.

"I've gotta go," Julius said, as he got up to dry off.

"He'll be sorry…," Bill muttered.

(confessional)

Julius: As Starr's self-proclaimed love interest of the series, I must do my sworn duty, and protect her…, but…Bill makes an intriguing argument…, I'm at a loss for words at the moment.

Bill: He either joins up, or gets his throat slit, it's how I play the game…, or…how I'm STARTING to play the game, that is.

(end)

"WILL ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT DECK FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! AND BRING SOME BELTS, THIS CHALLENGE IS GONNA KNOCK YOUR PANTS OFF!" Chris said, and with a small chuckle, the intercom clicked off.

"And that's why this show loses its ratings, because of terrible comedy like that…," Calvin said.

At the front deck, Chris, Chef, and DJ stood, waiting for the twenty-two remaining passengers to file in. "Welcome passengers, this is gonna be the first, annual, S.S. McClain talent show extravaganza!" Chris said with a cheer.

"A talent show? Finally a challenge WORTH competing in!" Keisha said.

"Yeah! This should be exciting!" Wally said, with a smirk.

"If Wally's excited, then it must be fun," Starr grinned.

"Alright, the rules are, all teams must have at least three acts, solo, duets, or trio acts are acceptable, but nothing more, and the judges, are Chef, DJ, and myself," Chris announced, "So without further ado, lets get started, oh, and only the people who compete can get axed, so…pick wisely!"

The Goddesses immediately began selecting their acts around the main deck area.

"So…, if we volunteer to act, does that mean we're being brave?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, unless you suck like a sack of bricks, then you're brave," Keisha said.

"Then I volunteer," Wally said with a smile.

"Alright, Wally, what is your talent anyway?" Starr asked.

"I play a mean guitar," Wally said, with a slight blush.

"Then, go!" Starr said.

Meanwhile, The Black Hearts were trying to figure out their first act.

"Whose first?" Emma asked.

"Oh! OH! Pick me! Pick meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Dan shouted.

"Ughhh…, what can you even do Dan?" Emma asked.

"I can…smoke pot…," Dan smiled.

"Next!" Emma shouted.

"Allow me to take this one, it may be kind of a nerdy talent, but I can sing in Japanese," Ryan said.

"Then that's one down, lets just get two more acts," Emma said with a smile.

At The Wild Cards area, they were figuring out who would go first.

"Alright guys, we seem to have the most talent on our team in the whole competition, so…who wants to audition?" Leo asked.

"Me, Ace, and Ace have a circus act to perform," Calvin said.

"The raccoon too?" Leo asked.

"This oughta be good," Zacharious snickered.

"Lets see it!" Leo said.

"Right!" Ace said, with a nod.

Back at The Goddesses, with Wally securing a spot, they were now trying to get another act done.

"Who else is talented?" Starr asked the team.

"I'm going to help you Starr, since I won last time, I'm gonna give someone else the spotlight," Tan said.

"Fair enough," Starr said, "Whose next?" she asked.

"Me! I can juggle!" Julius said.

"Juggle? Can you tell jokes too?" Starr asked.

"Yes, of course I can!" Julius said, with a grin.

"Your on kiddo!" Starr said, with a wink.

The Black Hearts now started their second round picks.

"Alright, anybody wanna go next?" Emma asked.

"Oh, me! ME!" Dan said.

"NO DAN! How about you Jennifer?" Emma asked.

"I guess I can recite a poem," Jennifer said.

"Great! One more act, and we're done!" Emma said.

The Wild Cards were trying to find someone to go next.

"Hmmm…, can anyone sing? We need a good voice for this show," Leo suggested.

"I say Mimi!" Zacharious said.

"Me, sing? Okay, I'll give it a shot!" Mimi said.

(confessional)

Mimi: I know Zacharious is putting me on the spot because he thinks I can't sing, but what he doesn't know is that I've been signed with three record companies, and gotten the lead in eight different musicals, take that asshole!

(end)

"So… Mimi is gonna sing, GREAT! One more act," Leo said.

The Goddesses were picking their last act now.

"Lemme go in," Keisha said, "I'll model!"

"That's not a talent…," Starr said face palming.

"But if you lose, we can always just get rid of you," Bill said.

"Which shouldn't be to much of a problem," Aurora giggled.

"Alright then, Keisha can model, and if we lose, then it's her fault, done deal," Starr said, with a chuckle.

"I won't let us lose, Chef knows that I'm beautiful!" Keisha said.

"Chris and DJ are in it too though…," Aurora said.

"Chris is probably gay though, and DJ doesn't know what a REAL woman is," Keisha said, "So if they don't give me a good score, than I know why."

"Your logic confuses me greatly Keisha," Bill said, his eye twitching.

"None of you can comprehend my brains or beauty, just shows how…stunning I am," Keisha said.

"Yup, that's exactly it!" Starr said, grinning, getting a glare from Keisha.

Meanwhile, The Black Hearts were picking their last act.

"So…, Matt, whaddya think if we make Jasper and Skye sing a duet?" Emma asked.

"I think that would be wonderful," Matt said, snickering.

"So, us two sing?" Jasper asked.

"That's all," Matt said.

"Just think of a good song before your turn comes up!" Emma said.

"Right!" Jasper said.

"JASPER!" Skye said.

"Wh…what?" Jasper asked.

"Don't you realize what Emma and Matt just did?" Skye asked.

"What did they do?" Jasper asked.

"They made it so that only the people in our alliance were competing!" Skye yelled.

"Wait, WHAT?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Look at the sheet, Ryan singing J-pop, Jennifer with her poetry, and us two singing a duet," Skye said.

"Those sneaky little quacks! We need to make sure that all of our acts get high points!" Jasper said.

"Hell yeah we do!" Skye agreed.

Meanwhile, The Wild Cards were deciding their final act.

"Alright, lastly…, Tonia and Brooklyn, you wanted to do something together, correct?" Leo asked.

"That's right," Tonia said, with a chuckle.

"So what is it?" Zacharious asked, boredly, with a yawn.

"We wrote a small, three person, one scene play," Tonia said.

"Three people? But there's only two of you," Leo said.

"That's why we wanted Katara to be the third," Brooklyn suggested.

"Katara eh? You up for that Katara?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, whatever, I love acting," Katara said, "What's my part gonna be?" she asked.

"Just memorize these lines," Brooklyn said, giving her a script where her lines were highlighted. And then giving the real copy of the script to Leo and Zacharious to look over.

"Well, we got our acts now," Leo said.

"Lets get it started in here!" Zacharious cheered, as all The Wild Cards did.

"Alright, welcome to the S.S. McClain talent show!" Billy the Intern said. "Our judges, Chris McClain, Chef Hatchet, and Devon "D.J." Joseph, will be standing by to grade the acts, and without further ado, here's our first act! Ryan Jenson, singing 'Hirari' by Kouji Wada." Billy said, as he stepped off of the stage.

A spotlight shown on a very glimmered out Ryan, who stood, in a very flashy, sparkly red outfit, he turned around and started singing, at first, he sounded off-key, but he quickly regained his composure, and began awing his team, the other two teams, and the judges, Chef and DJ even started dancing, when he finished, Chef, and DJ, sat down, and the judges proceeded to give their scores.

"You know, it was really entertaining, I give it an eight," Chef said.

"I think it was worth more than an eight, but not quite a ten, NINE!" DJ shouted out.

"Are you guys being serious, that was laaame," Chris said, "FOUR!"

"And with that, The Black Hearts start out Twenty-One points! Lets bring out our next act, the wildest of The Wild Cards players, Ace and Calvin in…the blast heard round the world!" Billy the Intern said, as he slid offstage once again.

The Black Hearts: 21

"Witness, the extravagantly beautiful event of the cannon shooting Ace into the audience!" Calvin said.

"Which Ace?" Ace asked.

"You," Calvin said, "Now get in the cannon!"

"RIGHT!" Ace said ecstatically, as he hopped inside.

"Now light er' up Ace!" Calvin said.

"I can't, I can't move," Ace said awkwardly.

"Not you! MY RACCOON!" Calvin said. Ace the raccoon chattered happily as he lit the cannon's fuse, blasting the competitor Ace into the canopy of the ship, causing him to slide off in pain, and fall into the cargo room.

"We may need medical attention!" Billy screamed, but first, lets hear from our judges.

"That looked baaad," Chef said, "Four!"

"Yeah, ouch man, I'm giving that a one!" DJ said.

"Totally AWESOME bro!" Chris laughed, "PERFECT TEN!"

"And with a surprising ten thrown into the mix, that puts The Wild Cards just under the Black Hearts by a small six points, leaving them at fifteen!" Billy said.

The Wild Cards: 15

"As for our last act of round one, The Goddesses are putting out Keisha first, with a modeling routine!" Billy said.

Keisha walked out, in a very gaudy dress, one that she perhaps that was pretty, but the rest of the passengers, and the judges thought was hideous, she busted some moves, and then silently walked backstage. As soon as she got backstage, everyone burst out laughing.

"What was that?" Chef asked, wiping a tear from his face after laughing so hard, "Three!"

"That was…stylish, but…not even close to cool!" DJ said, "FIVE!"

"Ha…ahaha…ha…, TWO!" Chris said.

"And Keisha's performance leaves little to be desired by our three judges, leaving The Goddesses score at a measly ten!" Billy said.

The Goddesses: 10

"It would appear that The Black Hearts have taken round one, and now, round two!" Billy said, "we have Jennifer, reciting one of Shakespeare's sonnets." Billy said.

Jennifer put her hands behind her back after clearing her throat, and began, she finished, after forgetting one line, but nevertheless walked off proudly.

"Even though she forgot a line, it was still pretty damn good, six," Chef said.

"I love poetry!" DJ said, "Seven!"

"You messed up, sorry, but two," Chris said.

"Adding to the twenty-one points that The Black Hearts gained in round one, it appears that this fifteen points will boost them up to thirty-six out of sixty possible points after two rounds!" Billy said, "Now, we have Mimi, singing Don't Stop Believing, by Journey!"

The Black Hearts: 36

Mimi got onstage, and put on a little dance while she sang, it also helped the all three of the judges loved the song, but then again, who doesn't.

"A wonderful performance!" Chef said, "NINE!"

"I was quite please with it myself," DJ said, "Seven!"

"BRAVO! BRAVA!" Chris cheered, "EIGHT!"

Mimi walked off the stage and whispered a "yes," to herself, before returning to the audience to sit down.

"That's Twenty-Four pointeroos!" Billy said, "And Mimi's performance puts The Wild Cards in the lead by Three!"

The Wild Cards: 39

"Next up is, Julius, whose juggling, riding a unicycle, and doing a comedy act!" Billy said.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Julius asked.

"YOU SUCK!" Chef shouted, throwing a tomato at Julius, and knocking him off the unicycle, causing him to fall on his head, "I give you an eight for the landing," Chef laughed.

"Five, I loved the juggling, but you aren't funny at all man," DJ said.

"Seven! I thought it was funny," Chris gleamed.

"That's twenty more for The Goddesses, this puts them behind the second placers by six points, will they make a comeback in the last round?" Billy asked.

The Goddesses: 30

"Here we go, with the final round, Jasper and Skye, singing the romantic duet song from Footloose, Almost Paradise!" Billy announced.

Jasper and Skye got up and did their best, and ended their act with a kiss to each other, just as the lights faded to black.

"That was awesome!" Chef said, "Well, the kiss was, but you guys weren't great singers, so… six."

"Yeah, not to great, but it was cute, I'm giving it a seven," DJ said.

"That was great!" Chris said, "TEN! I love Footloose!"

Jasper and Skye cheered, as Billy began to announce the final result for The Black Hearts, "and it looks like The Black Hearts end up with a grand total of fifty-nine points! Putting them in a good spot to win it all right here, right now!" Billy said.

The Black Hearts: 59

"Now we have Katara, Tonia, and Brooklyn in 'The Silent Night,'" Billy said creepily, as he moved off the stage, so the small skit could begin.

Katara: Mom, I hate being on this team, I hope I get voted off!

Tonia: Honey, I told you that there's no such thing as monsters.

Brooklyn: Yeah, your stupid!

Katara: You're right, how could I ever think that I was always right, gosh, I should be kicked out of this competition right now.

"These aren't her lines! What is she doing!" Leo screamed.

"She's done for…," Zacharious said.

As the play ended, everyone's jaws dropped in horror, as the judges voted.

"One," Chef said.

"One," DJ said.

"One…," Chris said.

"And with a horrible three point gain, The Goddesses have to hope that they manage at least thirteen points to take down The Wild Cards."

The Wild Cards: 42

"Our final act of the night ladies and gentleman, is…Wally! With an original guitar solo song!"

Wally stepped on the stage, and sang an original, he played the guitar perfectly and sang like an angel, he then admitted that it was a love song to someone in the competition, and then bowed, and walked off of the stage.

"That was awesome!" Billy shouted.

Chef was wiping away tears, obvious that he loved it, "I never had a true love, ten!"

DJ was also moved by it, "Ten! Mama would like it too!" DJ said.

"It reminds me a lot of Trent's love song, but nevertheless, TEN!" Chris shouted.

"And with a perfect thirty, The Goddesses move from last to FIRST!" Billy shouted, "The Goddesses win! THE GODDESSES WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" he shouted loudly.

The Goddesses: 60

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" All of The Goddesses shouted, as they crowded around Wally, and cheered for him.

"Katara? What happened, you said the wrong lines?" Zacharious accused.

"What? No I didn't…, I said the lines that were on the script…," Katara said.

"No you didn't, THIS is the script, read it, and learn it," Leo said.

Katara gazed over the script, seeing that the lines that her character were supposed to say, had been changed on her copy, so that she would subliminally tell everyone that she wanted to go home, "But they…gave me a different script!" Katara yelled.

"Huh…, but…why would they do that?" Leo asked.

"Because they wanted to sabotage her…duh!" Zacharious added.

**Authors Note: SORRY FOLKS, WOW! I TOOK FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREVER! But I'm BACK WITH A VENGEANCE YA'LL! :D **

**Alright, Wild Cards vote someone off, remember, Leo and Zacharious are both immune, that means that Ace, Calvin, Mimi, Katara, Tonia, and Brooklyn are all fair game! **

**READY, SET, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	21. 9th Elimination Ceremony

As The Wild Cards filed into the vote off area, everyone but Zacharious looked nervous. Leo only looked nervous simply because no matter what, the next day, the team would be in a wreck because of the elimination.

"Right…, now, lets get this over with," Chris said.

(confessional)

Zacharious: I can honestly say, for once, I actually feel sorry for Katara, but she's the only person that I'll ever truly feel sorry for. (He glares at the camera.)

Leo: Ugh…, today was a tough challenge, poor Katara…, this vote is totally up in the air for me.

Ace: We lost…? ouch… (Ace cringes in pain from the impact, and falls over.)

Katara: If I go home because of those two lamebrains! They're so gonna get it!

Brooklyn: Everyone thinks that Katara messed up, lucky us.

Tonia: Sorry Kat, better luck next season.

Mimi: I don't know what to think, other than I got SEVEN CALLS FROM FAMOUS PEOPLE, AFTER LEO FILMED ME AND PUT ME ON YOUTUBE! TOTAL DRAMA FOR THE WIIIIN!

Calvin: I hope Ace is okay, Ace the Raccoon: *Chitter*, Calvin: No buddy, this time I'm talking about the other Ace.

(end)

"Alright, you guys lost for so many reasons, Calvin has terrible aim, Ace is a mess of bandages, Tonia and Brooklyn are immature jerks, and Katara is a whiny brat, we get it, you five suck, but there were three who are safe no matter what," Chris said.

"Me and Leo, right?" Zacharious asked.

"Hey dude, you want me to change my mind, stop ruining the moment bro!" Chris yelled, as he tossed Leo and Zacharious mozzarella sticks. "Mimi, your wonderful singing brought most of us to near tears, but since crying makes me look ugly, I didn't do it," Chris said, "But, nonetheless, you are SAFE!"

Mimi caught her mozzarella stick without even looking, while looking at her cell phone, which e-mails were coming in left and right on, to sign her up for a record deal.

"Alright, five passengers left, and only four mozzarella sticks on the tray, lets see whose safe next," Chris said.

"Hrmmmfrrmmmhrrmmm?" Ace asked.

"Whaaat?" Chris asked, scratching his head, "Calvin, you're safe.:

"SWEET! We did it little buddy!" Calvin said, picking up Ace, and then splitting the mozzarella stick with him.

"Ace…," Chris said, tossing a mozzarella stick at the bandage ridden Ace. The scalding hot appetizer landed on his head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT HURFS! IT HUR…HUR…HURFS!" Ace cried.

"Two left, and three passengers who screwed up big time," Chris said with a grin.

"But Katara messed us up more," Brooklyn said, smiling, and then sticking her tongue out at Katara.

"But you jinxed us you little brat!" Katara yelled.

"And that is why Tonia is safe, because Tonia isn't arguing," Chris said.

"Thanks Chris," Tonia said with a smile.

"Alright lades, wanna know who this last one goes to?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Katara said angrily, with her arms folded.

"Me?" Brooklyn asked happily.

"It goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Katara," Chris replied finally, tossing Katara her mozzarella stick, as Katara stood up triumphantly, and shouted HA! In the child prodigy's face. Brooklyn looked teary eyed, but nevertheless, stood up, nodded, and waved goodbye to her team.

"Bye Tonia, bye everyone else, this was fun while it lasted," Brooklyn said, as she picked up her suitcase and began walking towards the plank.

"Seeya Brooklyn," Tonia waved.

"Good riddens!" Katara yelled, with a small laugh afterwards.

"Bye Broofkklyyynnn!" Ace yelled.

Brooklyn hopped off of the plank, and everyone heard a splash, followed by the sound of swimming.

"And so ends the journey for our youngest player, but what other exciting things do we have in store here for you, on total…Drama…CRUISE!" Chris yelled, as Ace the Raccoon attacked the other Ace.

(end episode 9)

**Author's Note: By the way, I forgot to mention, anybody know the title trivia for this episode? Oh, and the reason I was unable to write this episode, was not because I had writer's block, but because my laptop charger was broken, and I hadn't gotten a new one for quite awhile. **

**Anyway, this means quicker updating, but remember, please review kiddies! :D (That was mildly creepy…)**


	22. Where the Loser Guys Are?

Last time on Total Drama Cruise. The Passengers had to perform a Talent Show, and there were some pretty hilarious acts. Like when Ace was shot into the ship's canopy, and broke nearly every bone in his body, or when Julius was publicly humiliated after being knocked out by a tomato. But the night ended with some intensely dramatic scheme plotted by Brooklyn and Tonia, in which they gave a switched script to Katara in order to try and subliminally get her team to vote her off. Wally won the challenge for The Goddesses who were in dead last until the final inning. Katara's failure did sway her team a bit, but nevertheless, Leo and Zacharious discovered that there was tomfoolery afoot, and lobbied to vote out Brooklyn or Tonia. In the end, it was child prodigy Brooklyn who got the boot, and now it's Tonia vs. Katara in a no gloves fight to the finish. Find out what happens today on total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Wild Cards- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"Every team is even in members now since the first time in the competition," Mimi pointed out, as another e-mail popped up on her phone.

"It doesn't mean that we can't keep on winning though, lets try to make an effortless comeback today guys!" Leo said.

"YEEEAH!" Ace said, who was now on crutches.

"How do you heal so quickly Ace?" Mimi asked.

"Eh, it's a cartoon, anything is possible I guess," Ace said, with a slight chuckle.

"This summer is getting to be lame, it feels like we've been on this cruise ship for almost a year now!" Calvin whined.

"It's still fun though, we're gonna be famous when it ends at least," Mimi said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right…," Calvin said.

"And that's why the side with the nasty green goop is your side, and I get the nicer half!" Tonia yelled at Katara, as they both walked into the mess hall.

"You need to learn some respect Tonia! And you're lucky, because I'm just the girl who can teach you!" Katara said, rolling up her sleeve.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down, there is no need to resort to violence to resolve such…trivial matters, please, sit down, and enjoy some of Chef's…_delicious_ cooking," Zacharious said.

(confessional)

Zacharious: Okay, so…, in reality, there is nothing I love more than watching two people fight to seal their fate on this team. Go ahead Katara and Tonia, keep going at it, you'll be the next two gone if you keep it up. (He puts his hands behind his head, and leans back, and kicks his feet up.)

(end)

"Shut it Zacharious! This girl called me an ugly pig earlier, she crossed the line when she used my name and ugly in the same sentence!" Tonia growled.

"Well she called me a lesbian! Just because I can kick her ass!" Katara yelled.

"And…, that is precisely why you two should be separated, but not by sides, but more by…people," Zacharious said.

"Whaddya mean by that Zachy?" Ace asked.

(confessional)

Zacharious: Zachy? Oh the idiocy of these accursed teammates of mine…

(end)

"What I'm proposing is not separating them by space, but more or less by those who they associate with, and we'll switch off every hour with who they talk to," Zacharious suggested.

"That's dumb!" Calvin laughed.

"Listen before you criticize me Calvin," Zacharious said. "Katara, for this hour, you will be with myself, Ace, and Mimi, while Tonia gets to hang out with Calvin and Leo, get what I'm saying? And then the next hour, Tonia will hang out with me, Mimi, and Ace, while you hang out with Calvin and Leo," Zacharious explained.

(confessional)

Zacharious: It's hard to be evil, when you have to settle disputes in your own team like this…(sighs deeply.)

Calvin: WHAT A STUPID IDEA…HA!

(end)

**The Black Hearts- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"You almost got us last night, Matt!" Jasper said, as the whole team filed into the mess hall.

"What happened?" DJ asked.

"Matt tried to put the four amigos here, myself, Skye, Ryan, and Jennifer in the talent show, in an effort to get one of us out," Jasper said angrily.

"Idiot, I didn't try, I succeeded, if only we lost, then my plan would have come to full fruition," Matt said, with a laugh.

"Why laugh? You know your target just increased tenfold, right?" Skye asked.

"At least you bought your little girlfriend a ticket to the next round though, Matty-boy," Jennifer teased.

"Shut it geeks! Your little nerd alliance couldn't beat me in a real game of survival anyday…, I started that alliance, and you guys took away my fine leadership skills, just leave me the hell alone," Matt grumbled, as he walked out of the mess hall, as Emma walked in.

"What happened now?" She sighed.

"Matt flipped out again because he messed up," Ryan admitted.

"Are you guys implying that because Matt tried to enact a brilliant strategy last night that he messed up?" Emma asked.

"His strategy wasn't so brilliant, because he was banking on our team losing as the final strings for the strategy to work out," Jasper said, "Because Matt looked at the plan as a negative outcome for the team, he thought of a positive strategy to outweigh the loss we would have suffered, but the only flaw in Matt's plan was that in order to ensure that the team lost, he would have had to put himself, you, or Dan into the talent show, and without anyway to fake a purpose loss, his plan failed, and that is why Matt is going to be the next one to go home, Hook, Line, and Sinker!" Jasper concluded.

"Amen!" Ryan said, as he gave Jasper a fist bump.

"Think that if you want, but Matt is a smart guy, he'll dig himself out of this one," Emma said, with a devious look on her face.

"Yeah, good fuckin luck with that one BITCH!" Dan laughed from the corner.

**The Goddesses- First Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"We're so going to the end in style at this rate ya'll," Keisha said happily.

"Yeah, at this rate, we'll be in First Class until the teams combine," Tan said with a smile.

"Don't say that guys, that's what happened to The Wild Card's last round," Aurora said.

"You don't really believe in that stuff, do you Aurora?" Bill asked.

"Well, no…, not really, but I still don't want us to be jinxed," Aurora stated.

"There does seem to be a curse in Total Drama that when a person on a team states that they will lose, that they do, in turn, end up losing," Bill stated.

"Which is why we're going to remain positive," Starr stated, with a clean, and warmhearted smile.

"Good plan captain," Bill said, returning the smile.

(confessional)

Bill: How pathetic! I mean, I think Starr is a wonderful person, but at this point in the game, we're in need of a new leader, I'm surprised the villains from the other two teams haven't realized that yet.

(end)

"So Wally, you won our second challenge in a row for us, eh?" Julius asked.

"What is the point of this question?" Wally asked.

"What do you mean?" Julius asked.

"You were there, you know that we won, and you know that I was the reason, so why are you asking me?" Wally asked.

"Good point," Julius said with a nod.

"PASSENGERS! MCCLAIN HERE WITH THE NEW CHALLENGE SET UP AND READY TO GO! PLEASE REPORT TO THE BEACH THAT WE WILL BE DOCKING AT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, WITH YOUR BATHING SUITS ON!" Chris said over the intercom, it then clicked off, while the passengers went to go and change.

(confessional)

Zacharious: Y'know, ever since that girl Trinity left, and told everyone that I was the one trying to turn The Goddesses's against each other, I've been pretty worried about my position in this game. It seems like everyday my own team trusts me less and less. Time for plan B? I think so. (snickers evilly.)

(end)

"Welcome to the beach where your next challenge will take place," Chris said, as he hid some papers behind his back.

"What's with the…?" Ace asked.

"SHUT UP!" Chris shouted.

"What did…?" Ace asked.

"Stop talking…NOW!" Chris demanded.

"Fine…," Ace said, Chris gave Ace a nasty glare.

"Anyway, today's challenge, is a scavenger hunt," Chris said, with a slight smile.

"I love scavenger hunts!" Jasper shouted, Matt and Emma gave him a dirty look, Jasper just stuck his tongue out at them.

"Anyway, as I was saying, this scavenger hunt will require you to find five items, every teams item is the same, but all of the teams items are hidden in different places," Chris explained. "There are ten places where the items will be: The Boats Storing Room, Empty Class, Underwater, Under the Sand, in the First Class mess hall, in a tree, in a cave, in the a clearing of the woods, near the elimination deck, and lastly, the very other side of this island," Chris stated.

"So how do we know where our items will be located?" Bill asked.

"Good question, and here's the answer, you will find items based on items that are not checked off on your list, you will receive walkie-talkie's so you can split up and go on the hunt," Chris said.

"So lets go already!" Katara said.

"Not so fast!" Chris exclaimed, "I haven't explained the most important rule of all yet."

"Which is?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, enlighten us boss man," Matt said.

"Very well, the person who found the most objects for their team, on the team that LOSES, will gain invincibility for this challenge, and will be unable to receive votes at the next elimination, that means it will be between the other six people on the team, if two people on the team tie in terms of finding the most objects, then they will both get the invincibility, and trust me, we made it five objects so a three-way tie would be impossible," Chris explained.

"That's sooo elaborate," Skye said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, thanks, NOW GET MOVING!" Chris yelled, as the passengers scattered into different groups.

Ace, Zacharious, Mimi, and Katara searched as one group for The Wild Cards, while the other consisted of Leo, Calvin, and Tonia.

Jasper, Skye, Jennifer, and Ryan searched as one group for The Black Hearts, while the other consisted of Matt, Emma, and Dan.

Starr, Keisha, Tan, and Wally searched as one group for The Goddesses, while the other consisted of Aurora, Bill, and Julius.

Ace's group first halted at their first area, underwater somewhere, they were supposed to find a steel sealed box.

"The item is a sealed box, made of steel," Zacharious explained.

"And he hid it underwater? We're never gonna get that thing up here!" Mimi said.

"Let alone find it," Ace said, "Lotta luck I'll be too…, I'm stuck with these crutches until at least after the next elimination."

"Don't worry guys, just leave it to me!" Katara said with a wink, as she took the scuba gear.

"Are you sure Katara?" Mimi asked.

"I love the water! And I'm not really all that weak physically either, I'd say this sounds like the perfect job for me," Katara said with a smile.

(confessional)

Zacharious: And if she drowns, that's just one less person in the competition.

(end)

"Be safe, Katara," Zacharious said with a nod, Katara thinned her eyes at Zacharious, but then smiled.

"You shouldn't be worried about me right now Zacharious," Katara said, with a creepily happy smile, before skipping towards the water.

(confessional)

Zacharious: And that right there, ladies and gentleman, is why I NEED to step up my game!

Katara: Zacharious knows that the whole team is on to him, no…, rather the whole game is on to his little shtick, he'll be out of here right after Tonia if he keeps it up!

(end)

Meanwhile, Jasper, Skye, Jennifer, and Ryan stumbled upon their first item.

"Says here that we need to find some kind of…packet…, that has…cheese…in it?" Skye said questioningly.

"Maybe…, we're having a pizza party!" Ryan cheered, his three friends gave him awkward looks, "What, I love pizza!"

"Yeah, we all do Ryan, but lets be serious, we have to make this loss seem like an accident, so we have a reason to take out Matt or Emma next," Jasper said.

"But we're stronger with them, lets wait until the other two teams lose a bit more," Ryan said.

"That's a good point, the other two teams are tied with us now, if we lose on purpose now, there's now telling how many accidental losses may occur afterwards," Jennifer said.

"You guys are so condescending…, but…, what the hay, can't argue with the eager, lets get out there, and win this challenge!" Jasper said, pointing his index finger forward, towards the woods.

The team of Starr, Keisha, Tan, and Wally were on the ship's cargo deck, looking for their first item.

"We need to find a can of tomato sauce," Tan said.

"And apparently the can has Chris's face on it," Keisha said, with a slight cringe.

"That's one can of sauce I never wanna eat the contents of," Starr said.

"Me as well, but I think I found it, it's bigger than I thought," Wally said.

"That is a HUGE can, it's probably about as big as my head," Keisha said.

"Seems like something only Chris McClain could come up with then, eh?" Wally asked.

"Seems like it, alright, one down, four to go," Starr said, as she contacted the other three members.

"Copy that," Bill said, "Lets keep moving fella's!"

The Goddesses: 1, Wally: 1

Meanwhile, Calvin, Leo, and Tonia stopped and found their first item, another giant can of tomato sauce that was in Empty Class. "Ew…, I don't wanna eat tomatoes from a can that's been in this place," Tonia said, turning green.

"Trust me, I don't either," Leo said, holding his nose.

"Ohhh, come on guys, it's just sauce, it smells gooood!" Calvin said, sniffing the air.

"Calvin, the can isn't even open yet!" Tonia yelled.

"Calvin, stop breathing the air is…," Leo said, but Calvin collapsed, "…toxic…"

"Help me…," Calvin said, as Leo and Tonia dragged him out of the room.

The Wild Cards: 1, Tonia: 1

The team consisting of Matt, Emma, and Dan was searching in the cave for item number one, which was a tube of dough.

"A tube of dough? Is Chris making us have a bake off again?" Matt asked, obviously trying to be funny.

"You're a fucking loser!" Dan laughed.

"Shut up pothead!" Matt growled.

Dan was about to make a comeback, but he slipped, and fell on his head, "Found it!" he yelled.

"Dan, you brilliant idiot!" Emma said, as she hugged him.

The Black Hearts: 1, Dan: 1

The three man Goddesses team, consisting of Julius, Bill, and Aurora was next.

"We're never gonna find anything near the elimination deck," Julius said.

"We aren't here to look, we're here to talk strategy!" Bill said.

"But we're in the middle of a challenge," Aurora complained.

"But we have more pressing matters to tend to Aurora," Bill said.

"And what is that, may I ask?" Julius asked.

"Getting rid of Starr," Bill explained.

"How would that ever be more important than winning this challenge?" Julius asked.

"It isn't, I'm simply saying that for no matter what reason we lose this challenge, that Starr should be the next to go," Bill said.

"Fair enough, NOW LETS KEEP ON LOOKING!" Aurora shouted, as he ran towards the elimination deck.

Meanwhile, Katara returned with the steel box.

"Sweet! One down!" Ace said.

"Told you I could do it!" Katara said with a thumbs up.

The Wild Cards: 2, Tonia: 1, Katara: 1

Jasper, Skye, Jennifer, and Ryan eventually came across the cheese packet high in a tree.

"Holy begillitywhippers guys! THERE IT IS!" Ryan yelled, "CHEEEEEEEEEEESE!" he yelled, as he darted up the tree.

"I'm not even going to ask…," Jennifer said, as she stared up in awe.

"Just let him do his thing," Jasper said, with a chuckle.

The Black Hearts: 2, Dan: 1, Ryan: 1

Meanwhile, The Goddesses mini-group consisting of Starr, Wally, Keisha, and Tan was looking for item number two.

"A steel box, that's buried beneath the sand?" Tan said.

"What's up with the steel box?" Keisha asked.

"We're about to find out," Starr said, as she walked over with it in her hands.

"Where the hell did you find that so quickly?" Wally asked, with a bewildered look on his face.

"Under the sand…, I like digging holes…," Starr said innocently.

"Well, no sense to be ashamed, that's what helped us get the item, so…, excellent job Starr, I commend you!" Tan said, with a nod.

The Goddesses: 2, Wally: 1, Starr: 1

The Wild Cards group of Calvin, Leo, and Tonia was now in the cave, looking for their packet of cheese.

"I wonder where Chris would hide cheese in a cave?" Leo asked.

"I wonder WHY he would!" Tonia shouted.

"Don't shout idiot! You'll wake the…," Calvin gulped, as fluttering sounds were heard, "…BATS!" Calvin yelled, as bats swarmed towards them.

"HEY! That one's got the cheese Calvin!" Leo yelled.

"Get it ACE!" Calvin yelled, as he tossed Ace the Raccoon at a bat, so the little guy could take the packet back, "good job buddy!" Calvin said.

(confessional)

Calvin: He's officially a competitor, and now, even long after I am gone, Ace will dominate this game! (Evil Laughter.)

(end)

The Wild Cards: 3, Tonia: 1, Katara: 1, Leo: 1

Meanwhile, The Black Hearts were searching for their next item.

"Where the fuck do you guys think it is?" Dan asked, with a laugh.

"Ugh…, shut up!" Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"What are we even looking for?" Emma asked.

"A packet of freakin' cheese! How dumb is that?" Matt yelled.

"Found it!" Dan said, with a chuckle.

"How the…?" Matt growled.

"I'm just that good!" Dan said, with a big smile on his face.

The Black Hearts: 3, Dan: 2, Ryan: 1

The Goddesses three, Aurora, Bill, and Julius were looking in the elimination area.

"What is it that we are looking for here?" Aurora asked.

"Powder, of some sort," Bill explained.

"Like this?" Julius asked, holding up a canister of baking soda.

"Looks about right," Aurora smiled.

"Good, only two more items left," Bill said.

The Goddesses: 3, Wally: 1, Starr: 1, Julius: 1

Starr had found another item, the tomato sauce, when they had to go back to empty class to look, making it her second one.

The Goddesses: 4, Wally: 1, Starr: 2, Julius: 1

"Oh no, Starr found two, we need to find the other win now, so that we can win!" Bill said.

"Uhhh…, darn right we do!" Julius said.

The Wild Cards and The Black Hearts were on the hunt for their fourth items.

"Is this one?" Dan asked, holding up a can of baking soda.

"Yes," Matt said, as his eye twitched.

The Black Hearts: 4, Dan: 3, Ryan: 1

` "I think I found one, how about it, is a tube of dough on the list?" Ace asked.

"It very much is," Mimi said with a smile.

"Niiice!" Ace said.

The Wild Cards: 4, Tonia: 1, Katara: 1, Leo: 1, Ace: 1

It was now down to the final item for each team.

"We need to find a canister of baking soda!" Calvin said.

"A giant can of tomato sauce?" Jasper said, confused.

"A packet of cheese," Tan said.

Calvin, Leo, and Tonia made it to the other end of the island to retrieve the baking soda, and we're surprised to learn who was there, Ace, Mimi, Katara, and Zacharious made it there at the same time, and at a huge resort, were all the losers.

"Looks like The Wild Cards win this one, eh Chef?" Chris asked.

"Right you are Chris!" Chef said.

"Welcome," Patrick said, as The Wild Cards looked around in astonishment.

"This is where all of the losers are?" Tonia asked.

"TONIA! I thought we were separated forever!" Zakk said, as he ran up to greet Tonia.

"Hi Zakk, it's good to see you," Tonia said, with a slight blush.

"Hi Sis," Cleo yelled from the pool area, she was sitting next to Ford, who was flexing.

"Sup' Tonia!" Ford said, with a nod, as he went back to flexing.

"This is awesome!" Ace commented.

"Isn't it?" Jupiter said, as she walked up behind Ace.

"Hey Jupiter," Ace said.

Brooklyn was hanging out with Carmen.

"There's your old team Brooklyn," Carmen said.

"Yeah, I miss them," Brooklyn said.

"Even though they got rid of you?" Carmen asked.

"It was my own fault, really," Brooklyn said.

"Hey…, Calvin, mind if I switch spots with you in the game?" Aphrodite asked seductively.

"Whaaat? Ace…get her!" Calvin yelled.

"I…I don't want to…," Ace said.

"Not you…my raccoon!" Calvin yelled, as Ace jumped off of Calvin's shoulders and mauled Aphrodite.

Trinity was simply reading by the pool, as The Black Hearts ran in next.

"Whooooa!" Ryan said.

"Losersville?" Matt asked.

"Is this where you live Matt?" Dan asked, as Matt punched Dan square in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Matt growled.

"Welcome Black Hearts, the second placers for the day, meaning that The Goddesses obviously got last," Chris said, as The Goddesses ran in, breathing heavy.

"Well, it looks like you guys lost," Chris said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Keisha said.

"And since Starr found the most individual objects, she will be getting invincibility in tonight's vote, meaning that it will fall on, Bill, Aurora, Tan, Wally, Keisha, or Julius tonight!" Chris said, with a chuckle.

"Oh no…," Bill muttered.

Later, Bill was talking to Julius and Aurora about how to toss out.

"Who goes now, huh Bill?" Julius asked.

"I don't know, I was stoked on Starr going home," Bill admitted.

"Well we have to think of something, otherwise the other four are going to pick us off like flies," Aurora said.

"I'll see what I can do…," Bill said.

**So there you have it! I'm updating quicker now huh? SWEEEEEEEEEEEET! :D Anywho, you know the routine, and by the way, no one tried to guess the title for the last episode, so redeem yourselves and get a two-fer on this one…yo! :D**

**And Goddesses people, don't forget to cast your votes for any player on the team, BUT Starr.**


	23. 10th Elimination Ceremony

The seven remaining Goddesses sat at the elimination dock, awaiting Chris to bring the tray of mozzarella sticks.

Chris walked up with the tray, and sat down, and began to open his mouth, but then closed it.

"Come on Chris…, we're waitin!" Keisha said.

"I have nothing to say really, but, I guess I can say that the first Mozarella stick will obviously go to…Starr!" Chris stated, as he tossed one to her.

"Thanks," Starr said, smiling, as she caught it.

"Alright, next, the people who got NO votes, Tan and Wally," Chris said.

"Awesome!" Tan shouted.

"I'm down with that," Wally said, as he caught his.

"Next, the people who got ONE vote," Chris said, "Julius and Bill."

"Thank you kindly Chris," Bill said, catching his mozzarella stick.

Julius nodded, "Thanks."

"Alright, only two people left," Chris said. "Aurora and Keisha, this is the last mozzarella stick of the evening, and it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aurora…!" Chris stated, as he tossed the last mozzarella stick to her, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"?" Keisha growled.

"Sorry Keisha…, but your team deemed you unworthy to keep playing this game," Chris said.

"What the hell guys?" Keisha yelled.

"Just leave quietly like everyone else did," Bill said.

"Whatever, but I'm telling you, without me here, you're gonna lose ratings FAST!" Keisha yelled, as she looked into her mirror once more, before running off the plank, and swimming to the close by shore, where the loser place already was.

"Alright, once again Goddesses, you guys are one lower than the other two teams in the competition, so get crackin on the wins kids!" Chris said.

"Yeah, whatever…," Wally sighed.

"Until next time on total…Drama…CRUISE!" Chris shouted, as his voice echoed into the night.

(end episode 11)

**Sorry Red Icewater! D:, but please, keep reviewing, I promise, in the next season, *wink wink*, Keisha will do MUCH better.**

**Oh yes, to add, please, please, PLEASE, remember to check out my other story, TDI starts over! There's only two chapters so far, so please, read and REVIEW, I keep telling the readers to review, but apparently people don't know how to listen correctly.**


	24. Stuper Bash Brothers!

Last time on Total Drama Cruise..., the contestants were put to the ultimate Scavenger Hunt test! Dan appeared to be the best at the challenge, butThe Wild Cards made it back to home plate first, putting The Goddesses in the hot seat. Despite Bill's campaigning to get Starr out, she won invincibility in the challenge, and the long time rivalry between her and Keisha was finally snuffed, along with Keisha's chances of winning the money. Twenty passengers left, and only time will tell who goes next on total...Drama...CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Goddesses- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 6**

(confessional)

Bill: I really hate that Starr won invincibility, but you know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies CLOSER!

(end)

"Man, we are definitely the worst of the three teams here...," Julius sighed.

"Don't talk like that Julius! We can win...together," Bill said.

"I don't know, Keisha actually started being valuable..., it kind of sucks that she's gone," Wally admitted.

"We must not dwell in the past my friends, this is simply a...minor setback, we can recover from this easily," Bill said.

(confessional)

Bill: In the real world, everyone on MY team, would have been eliminated posthaste, WHEN THE HELL IS THE MERGER?

Wally: It's winding down now, ten down, nineteen losers to go, I hope I make it to the end...

(end)

"Bill's right, lets get back in this!" Tan cheered.

"Only time will tell if we can get back to at least Normal Class, I say we give it our best shot," Starr said.

"And hopefully todays challenge is FUN!" Aurora said happily.

**The Black Hearts- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"It's only a matter of time until we lose again, and when we do, Matt is so going down!" Jasper said, with a grin.

"Then who?" Jennifer asked.

"Then Emma and then Dan right?" Ryan asked.

"Or vice versa, I could care less about the order that those two are eliminated, I just want Matt out!" Jasper said, shaking his fist.

"Agreed," Skye said with a nod.

(confessional)

Skye: Jasper is actually pretty smart..., is it...bad, that I might actually...well...like him?

(end)

"What the FUCK, what the FUCK, WHAT THE FUUUUCK?" Dan cried out.

"What happened Danny-boy?" Ryan asked.

"Someone stole my stash! My secret stash!" Dan whined.

"Stash of wha...OHHH...," Emma was about to ask, but then she facepalmed.

"I can't compete without it!" Dan shouted.

"Your gonna have to try...," Matt said, while stretching.

"Actually, he might be right, don't you remember, Dan's been high in every challenge since the first one, and that is the only one that he failed in," Emma explained.

"Good point, who do you think took it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, who WOULD take it?" Dan asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I think I know someone...," Jennifer said, rolling her eyes.

(confessional)

Jennifer: It's obviously Zacharious, if they can't realize that by now, then my whole team is chock full of idiots!

(end)

**The Wild Cards- First Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"We need to keep this up, this really is awwwwesome!" Leo declared, as he reclined in a chair.

"I'm glad to be back here," Ace said.

"Sucks that Brooklyn, Cleo, and Zakk can't be here to enjoy this though," Mimi said, with a shrug.

"Especially Zakk, he would have loved this!" Tonia exclaimed.

"Yeah, anyway..., we've gotta focus on winning the next challenge!" Katara stated.

"Anyone seen Zacharious?" Leo asked.

"Not since last night!" Calvin said excitedly.

"Hmmm..., suspicious, I wonder where he is," Leo said, stroking his chin.

(confessional)

Leo: I know he's up to something again! Zacharious is back to his old tricks, even after promising that he wouldn't do anything again!"

(end)

"Hello everyone, how was your sleep?" Zacharious asked, as he walked in, he was greeted by some very dirty looks, and some tired eyes.

"What did you do now?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Katara," Zacharious said with a shrug.

"You had to have done SOMETHING!" Tonia accused.

"You did steal Keisha's mirror...TWICE! Which resulted in the Goddesses first two eliminations...," Mimi said.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't you...," Leo was about to say, but was cut off by the humming of the intercom.

"TODAY'S CHALLENGE BEGINS IN FIIIIVE MINUTES! BRING YOUR BATHING SUITS! THIS ONE'S GONNA BE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Chris said with a chuckle, as the intercom clicked off.

"Oh no...," Ace grumbled, as everyone walked out of their cabins, to the deck.

Chris stood in the middle of a water trampoline, that was floating in the middle of the ocean. Chef was with him, and they were looking up at the passengers.

"Welcome, _friends,_" Chris greeted, nodding at the passengers, who were rolling their eyes at Chris.

"So what torture device have you cooked up for us this time, oh great annoying one?" Jasper asked.

"Good question sharkbait," Chris responded, while Jasper cringed, "Today's challenge is a battle royale on this trampoline, every round, one person from each team will come up, and fight, the last person standing on the arena, wins!" Chris explained.

"Well, what about us?" Bill asked.

"One of you will have to go twice!" Chris explained.

"Oh..., dammit...," Bill said, facepalming.

"You have five minutes to pick out some weapons from storage, Wild Cards pick first, then the Black Hearts, and then the Goddesses," Chris said.

The Wild Cards walked into the storage area, to select their weapons.

Ace picked out two pistol like water guns, Katara took nothing, Calvin took the small cannon that he made in the very first challenge that fired water balloons.

"I wonder what else there is...," Leo said.

"I'm taking this!" Zacharious nodded, pulling out a metal rod.

"I guess I'll take the boxing gloves," Mimi laughed.

"I'm taking the...Chef bait...?" Tonia said questioningly.

"And I get the baseball bat, and ball!" Leo cheered.

Next, the Black Hearts walked in.

"I want this perfect copy of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield!" Jasper said.

"Where the hell did you find that?" Ryan asked.

"In this box, labeled, Perfect Copy of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield...," Jasper said, pointing at the box that said just that.

"Weird...," Ryan said, pulling some rocks that were painted like Poke balls out of the box.

Skye took a boomerang, Jennifer kept her own book, Matt took Chris's hot sauce gun, Dan took a kung-fu for dummies book, and Emma took a balloon hammer.

(confessional)

Emma: A balloon hammer? UGGGGGGHHH! What was I THINKING?

(end)

The Goddesses now entered the room, to pick out what was left.

Julius took a pair of Lightsaber chopsticks, "Coooool!" He said.

Starr found a taser in the corner, "What the..., niiiice!" She said, getting an evil grin on her face.

Aurora found a beehive, Tan found a surfboard, Wally took a pin, and Bill took a broken piece of a wooden box.

"It's the best that I can do," Bill said, shrugging.

When all of the passengers were done, Chris gestured towards the trampoline, "Please select one player from each team to come down here, and do battle," Chris explained.

"ME!" Matt said, pumping the hot sauce gun.

"I guess I'll go!" Katara grinned.

"Allow me my friends!" Bill said, as he stepped up.

"Alright, round one: Matt vs. Katara vs. Bill!...BEGIN!" Chris said, as the three started off.

Bill took his shard of wood and ran at Katara, deadset on getting the CIA trainee out first, but he tripped, and landed on his stomach, the shard slipped off of the trampoline, and landed in the ocean, Katara kicked Bill, and rolled him towards the edge, as she was getting ready to kick him off however, Matt shot her with hot sauce.

"OUCH! IT BURNS!" Katara screamed, as Matt laughed, "You're gonna pay for that you slug!" Katara growled, as she ran at Matt, Bill tripped her as she ran, causing her to fall into Matt, pushing him down, as both Katara and Matt were lying down, Matt's gun flew out of his reach, and landed near Bill. Bill got up, and grabbed the gun, and aimed it at the two.

"Aw...crud!" Matt and Katara both shouted in unison, as the hot sauce soaked them both, blasting them both back into the water.

"And Bill wins round one!" Chris said, "That's a point for The Goddesses!" Chris nodded.

The Goddesses: 1

The Black Hearts: 0

The Wild Cards: 0

"Sweet!" Bill cheered, then breathed a sigh of relief, and rejoined his team.

"Next?" Chris asked.

"LET ME GO!" Aurora shouted.

"I'll do this!" Jasper said, with a smile.

"I'ma take this one guuuys!" Calvin said, as he stepped out.

"GO!" Chris said.

"Ace, get Jasper!" Calvin shouted.

"I'm...up here...," Ace said, shifting his eyes around, Calvin chuckled.

"I meant my raccoon!" Calvin cheered, as Ace mauled Jasper.

"Ouch! Get him off, GET HIM OFF!" Jasper whined.

Calvin then aimed his cannon at Aurora, and Aurora readied the beehive she got, but they got caught up in looking at each other.

"Hi!" Aurora said, as he stared at Calvin, and smiled.

Calvin looked at Aurora the same way, and as he did, Jasper tossed Ace at Aurora, causing her to be mauled, and drop the beehive, and the bees attacked Calvin, Calvin accidentally shot the cannon, knocking both himself and Aurora off of the platform, and giving Jasper the win.

"Alright! I knew I could do it!" Jasper cheered, "For I am, the HERO OF TIME!"

"Yeah..., whatever, Jasper wins, point for the Black Hearts," Chris said.

The Black Hearts: 1

The Goddesses: 1

The Wild Cards: 0

"I'm next guys," Jennifer said.

"I'll go," Tonia shrugged.

"I'm up!" Tan said, smirking.

"BEGIN!" Chris said.

Jennifer began reading, drowning out every other contestants chattering to focus herself. Tan ran at her with his surfboard, ready to hit her, but Tonia poured the Chef bait onto the trampoline. To her surprise, Chef jumped onto the trampoline really hard, knocking all three of the fighters into the air, and causing them to all land into the water.

"And...no one wins that round...," Chris said..., "How boring..."

"I'll take the next fight guys," Leo said, tossing his baseball up into the air, and catching it.

"I s'pose I'll take it," Julius said, tilting his hat down, and flipping his chopsticks in his fingers.

"Lemme go!" Ryan cheered, as he jumped off of the boat, and onto the trampoline.

"Alright, Leo vs. Julius vs. Ryan..., BEGIN!" Chris shouted.

Leo smacked the baseball he had hard, barely missing Ryan, and making a dent in the cruise ship.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Chris yelled.

"Sorry man!" Leo yelled back.

Julius ran at Ryan with his chopsticks, and Ryan tossed his pokeball rocks at Julius, Julius dodged, as the rocks sped towards Leo, but Leo readied his bat, and smacked the rocks right back at Ryan, knocking him backwards off of the platform, and bringing it down to Leo and Julius.

Julius dashed at Leo twirling his chopsticks, and Leo tried to flail the bat around, but Julius kicked Leo in the chest, nearly breaking his leg in the process, as Leo and Julius both flew off the trampoline, and into the water below.

"And Julius wins the round for The Goddesses!" Chris cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Julius cheered.

"Aw man...," Leo whined.

The Goddesses: 2

The Black Hearts: 1

The Wild Cards: 0

"Me?" Ace asked.

"Sure man!" Zacharious shrugged.

"I guess I'm up," Starr said.

"Lemme get this one guys!" Emma said, as the three chosen warriors stepped in.

"And the three team captains jump in, this one oughta be good!" Chris chuckled, as he signaled, for the start, "BEGIN!" he yelled.

Ace quickly pulled his guns on Emma, as Starr pulled the taser on Ace, and Emma ran at Starr with the balloon hammer.

Emma slipped on the water from Ace's guns, and slipped towards Starr, releasing the balloon hammer, Ace was being shocked badly by the tasers, as Emma's balloon hammer smacked right into Starr's head, Starr slipped backwards on the wet trampoline, and pulled Ace, who was still attached to the taser chords, with her backwards off of the platform, causing Emma to win.

"And that is a point for the Black Hearts!" Chris nodded.

The Black Hearts: 2

The Goddesses: 2

The Wild Cards: 0

"Only one more of us left, I guess that means I've gotta go," Wally shrugged.

"Still two, lemme take this one, so you can take out Bill Zacharious," Mimi said.

"Right on," Zacharious shrugged.

"Guess I'll step in," Skye said, as she hopped down.

"Wally vs. Mimi vs. Skye..., hmmm...begin!" Chris said, as the three got their weapons ready.

"I wish I was fighting Emma, this pin would come in sooo much handy...," Wally said, facepalming.

"Too bad buddy!" Mimi said, socking Wally in the face, sending him flying backwards into the water. Skye threw her boomerang at Mimi, but Mimi karate chopped it with her boxing gloves, breaking it in half.

"Some weapon that was...," Skye shrugged, as Mimi socked Skye off of the platform.

"And that's a win for the Wild Cards!" Chris cheered.

"Yay me!" Mimi cheered, as she stepped down.

The Black Hearts: 2

The Goddesses: 2

The Wild Cards: 1

"Now, if the Wild Cards win this, we'll have a tie breaker round, but if the Black Hearts or The Goddesses do, then the challenge ends, ready, the match is...Zacharious vs. Dan vs...Bill again?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Bill said, picking up his wooden shard, and standing facing Dan and Zacharious.

"BEGIN!" Chris shouted. Dan started by throwing the kung-fu for Dummies book at Zacharious, and Zacharious, who was unphased, launched Dan off of the trampoline by smacking him with the pole.

"That was for taking my pot!" Dan yelled, as smacked into the boat.

"I didn't do that!" Zacharious yelled back, as he kicked Bill in the nuts when Bill ran up behind him, and then smacked Bill off with the pole.

"And in this case, we need a tiebreaker...," Chris said.

The Wild Cards: 2

The Black Hearts: 2

The Goddesses: 2

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE TRAMPOLINE!" Chris shouted happily, everyone moaned as they all jumped on.

"AND GO!" Chris said, as the challenge started.

Starr kicked Jasper in the nuts, and then slammed him off of the stage, and then tasered Ryan in the kiwis.

"OUCHIE!" Ryan cried, as Starr pulled him off of the trampoline.

"She's wreaking havoc! Lets get her Dan!" Matt said, as he readied his hot sauce gun, Dan threw his book at her, as Matt sprayed her with the hot sauce. Mimi attempted to punch Julius, but missed, and knocked Ace off of the platform. Emma tried to hit Tan with the hammer, but Wally popped it, and then Leo batted her off of the side, but Leo was knocked off himself by Tan and Wally. Julius backflip kicked Mimi off of the edge, and ended up knocking Katara off as well. Jasper, Ryan, Ace, Emma, Leo, Mimi, and Katara were all off now, leaving thirteen people left.

Calvin fired off water balloons rapidly, knocking Aurora and Tan off successfully, and finally taking out Skye, before Bill flipped the cannon, and Calvin off of the trampoline. Tonia and Zacharious stood back to back, Tonia poured the Chef bait onto the trampoline, and Zacharious threw her into the air, however, Chef tackled Zacharious square off the platform, which caused Tonia to fall off too.

"And the Wild Cards lose, now we just need to see who gets first!" Chris said.

Bill, Starr, Wally, and Aurora started down Matt, Dan, and Jennifer.

Matt sprayed Wally off with the hot sauce gun, but him and Jennifer were swarmed by bees, Matt only managed to take out Aurora, before him and Jennifer collided, and plunged into the water together.

Dan threw the book at Starr, and then ran back the other way, and slipped off, falling into the water, leaving just Bill, and Starr, who was rubbing her head where the book hit, on the platform.

"AND THE GODDESSES WIN!" Chris cheered.

The Goddesses: 3

The Black Hearts: 2

The Wild Cards: 2

"The Wild Cards will be sending someone home tonight!" Chris said.

"Darnit...," The Wild Cards said in unison, all looking at one another, tonight was going to be a rough night, none of them knew who to send home.

**And there we go, the next chapter is FINALLY done, anyway, please read and review my friends, it was a very long, and AWESOME chapter, right? :) Anyway, the title is reeeeally hard to guess, right? Lol.**

**Oh, and please check out my other story TDI starts over! It is on its fifth chapter, please read and review, Oh! And Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks for being patient my loving fans! Till next time!**


	25. 11th Elimination Ceremony

The Wild Cards were about to be down to six people left, with only six mozzarella sticks on the plate, and no one deserving to go home, they were all very worried about the elimination. Ace was nervously twirling his tie around, Leo was sweating, Calvin was yelling and talking to Ace the raccoon, Tonia was nearly starting to cry, Mimi was sadly staring at the ground, Katara had her arms folded, and her eyes grew wide, and Zacharious flipped his hair. Chris walked in with a tray of mozzarella sticks, and set them down.

"Welcome Wild Cards, you guys have been through a lot, haven't ya?" Chris asked.

"Shut it Chris, just get on with the stupid elimination ceremony," Katara said angrily.

"Alright, fine, fine, here we go, first safe, is Calvin!" Chris said, tossing one mozzarella stick to the sugar-hyped pyro.

"Sweet, Calvin is safe Ace!" Calvin cheered.

"I ummm…heard," Ace said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Calvin said, "I meant my raccoon!"

"Oh…, right!" Ace said facepalming.

"Next safe is Mimi," Chris said, tossing another mozzarella stick to her, "And Zacharious!"

"Sweet!" Zacharious said, catching his.

"I had a feeling," Mimi said happily, as she caught hers.

"…Katara, and Ace!" Chris said, tossing two more out.

"Katara never loses this easily!" Katara said, with a confident smirk across her face.

"Cool!" Ace cheered, seeing that Tonia and Leo were the last two, "Oh man, sorry guys," Ace said, pulling his hat over his eyes.

Leo looked at the tray, and started tugging at his shirt, he looked over Tonia, who looked back at him, the two of them then stared back at Chris, in fear that the last mozzarella stick would fall into the hands of the person next to them. Tonia closed her eyes hard, and crossed her fingers, Leo began sweating uncontrollably and continued to tug at his shirt, Chris held up the last mozzarella stick, and began waving it back and forth, as the two saw it there in front of them, they both froze in place, "And the last mozzarella stick goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Leo!" Chris said, tossing the last mozzarella stick to the near drenched comedian, Leo sighed heavily, and smiled at Tonia.

"Sorry Tonia…," Leo said sadly.

"No, don't be, it's probably my fault," Tonia sighed, "Anyway, good luck you guys, one of you has to get out there and win this thing," Tonia said.

"Don't worry Tonia, we gotcha!" Ace cheered.

"I hope he's right about that," Mimi said.

"Okay, peace out Tonia!" Katara cheered.

"Ohhh…, okay ummm…bye guys…," Tonia said sadly, as she walked to the plank, and walked off in shame, "At least I'll be with Zakk again," she said, as she smiled, and allowed herself to fall into the calm waters below.

"That was certainly a heartwarming celebration! Now I feel like I have to puke!" Chris said with a laugh, getting glares from several of the passengers, "Anyway, who will get axed next time, on total…Drama…CRUISE!"

(end episode 12)

**So…, another episode done, another elimination to an unlucky passenger, sorry El Caliente, Tonia did her best.**

**Anyway! I'm back, sorry that I took so long, my computer wouldn't lemme upload for months! O.o But I still love you guys! **

**Oh, and I updated some stories, please feel free to check em' out.**

**Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains and TDI Starts Over! They're getting good. :)**

**Anyway, until next time everyone, peace out!**


	26. Who Wants to be A Dollarianaire?

Last time on Total Drama Cruise! The remaining twenty passengers had to brawl on a huge platform. In the end, the Wild Cards got shut down by the other two teams. The tension was great at the elimination ceremony, but in the end, it was Zakk's lover Tonia who got the boot. Now there is nineteen people left, who will get thrown off of the ship tonight, on total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Wild Cards- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 6**

"How the heck did we lose…, that just sucks!" Leo sighed.

"Ehhh, we did our best, but I guess that our best wasn't enough…," Mimi shrugged.

"That's why we're gonna dominate next time! We'll win, we'll OWN!" Katara said, as she laughed maniacally.

"Katara, calm down, it'll be okay," Leo said.

"You're right! Without Tonia, we've got this game in the bag!" Katara laughed.

(confessional)

Leo: So…, I know Katara didn't like Tonia, but why did we keep her over Tonia? She's insane!

(end)

"Hey guys! Watch this!" Calvin shouted, as he wheeled in on a frame, propelled by a rocket.

"What are you doing Calvin?" Zacharious asked.

"I don't know!" Calvin yelled, as he jumped off of the platform, allowing it to smack into Zacharious, and they both flew into the green pool water.

"What can I say, karma's a bitch," Mimi laughed.

(confessional)

Mimi: So, Zacharious stole Keisha's mirror, twice, and this is the karma that he's earned, very good!

Zacharious: It's quite alright that I got thrown into the pool, my team might know me as a thief, but I can still win this game, I'm the smartest person out here, they won't even see it coming!

(end)

"Alright guys, today, we win the challenge!" Ace cheered.

"…Whatever…," Zacharious sighed, as he climbed out of the water.

**The Black Hearts- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"At least we got second, that way me and you could stick around," Matt said to Emma.

"Yeah, but next time that we lose, we're DONE!" Emma sighed.

"Fuck yeah you are!" Dan laughed.

"Shut it Dan! You're lucky that you're even still here!" Matt growled.

"Eyyyup!" Dan chuckled, Matt simply facepalmed.

"Ya know, this pool may not be heated, but it still feels great!" Ryan, as he floated past Skye and Jasper, who were playing volleyball.

"Ya gotta point man! And we didn't have to eliminate ANYONE! BONUS!" Jasper cheered.

"And we have the most people left out of any other team in the game," Jennifer added.

"We're ready to take this game on!" Skye finished.

"HEY PASSENGERS! THIS IS CHRIS! TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS A GOOOOOOOD ONE! PLEASE REPORT TO MAIN DECK, AND BRING A FIRST AID KIT…, YOU MAY NEED IT!" Chris laughed, as the intercom clicked off.

"What did he mean by that last thing he said?" Ryan asked.

"Classic Chris…," Skye said, with a roll of her eyes, as the three teams all gathered on the main deck.

"Hello kiddies, today's challenge is going to test you guys mentally!" Chris said.

"How's that?" Ace asked.

"Simple, here's what's gonna happen, we've got three desks setup, we're gonna ask you guys a question, three people will step up, the person who gets the question right for their team forces the other two teammates to face off in a duel challenge, the last passenger standing for their team, wins INVINCIBILITY!" Chris cheered.

"YES! That challenge sounds AWESOME!" Jennifer cheered.

"Then let's get started, first up, we've got Ace, Starr, and Dan," Chris said, the three mentioned passengers walked to their booths, and stood there, Chris walked up with the first question, "Alright, first question, in Total Drama Island, who earned…tenth place?" Chris asked, Starr quickly buzzed in before Ace and Dan.

"It was Bridgette," Starr said.

"That's…correct! Dan, Ace, get ready to DUEL!" Chris shouted. Ace and Dan got on a platform on the ocean, and stood face to face, "Okay, so, today, you must simply force your opponent off of the platform, and into the ocean, if you can do so successfully, than you win! Oh, and to make you work harder, there's ummm…, pirahna's in the ocean…, and they're hungry…," Chris laughed, "GO!"

Ace and Dan stood face to face, and got ready to fight, Dan attempted to swing at Ace, but Ace kicked him into the water easily, Dan spit out the water that got in his mouth.

"Yo…, uhhh…, what just happened?" Dan asked.

(confessional)

Bill: It's unfortunate that Starr is winning for our team, Starr needs to go next, and luckily for my team, I can be the cause of that!

(end)

"And Dan is out! That allows Ace to stay in this, next we've got Bill, Calvin, and Jennifer," Chris called out, "You three will be answering this question, how many episodes of Total Drama, has Ezekiel competed in total?" Chris asked, Jennifer buzzed in.

"Four?" She asked.

"That's correct! That means that Bill and Calvin will now face off," Chris announced.

Bill and Calvin had a basketball challenge. Calvin shot a ball out of a cannon into the hoop, Bill purposely tripped up, but made it look like an accident.

"That ummm…sucked, but…, anyway, Bill's out, Calvin can go back to his team now!" Chris stated, as Bill stood up, rubbing his arm.

"I am sorry for my failure my friends," Bill sighed, as he got up and walked over to sit next to Dan on the bench.

"Moving on, next we have Tan, Katara, and Skye," Chris said, as the three walked up. "Alright kids, your next question is, who was the third person eliminated this season?" Skye quickly buzzed in, "Wasn't it… Roman Ford?" Skye asked.

"Yes! Which means Katara and Tan are up in the challenge," Chris announced.

"Bring it on surfer junkie!" Katara yelled.

"Let's go!" Tan yelled back.

"Your guys challenge is to chug hot dogs, that's it!" Chris laughed.

"That's…really stupid…," Katara sighed.

"I ummm…, can't do it! I have to watch my weight!" Tan explained.

"Whaaaat?" Chris asked stupidly.

"I'm a surfer, I can't eat meat like that!" Tan said.

"Interesting…, okay then, by default then, Katara takes the win for the Wild Cards," Chris announced, as Tan sadly walked over to the bench with Dan and Bill.

"Okay, so, this puts The Goddesses at four, the Black Hearts at six, and the Wild Cards at six, next up, we have Wally, Mimi, and Matt," Chris said.

"I'm gonna totally own these two!" Matt laughed.

"Next question, who won the Sasquatchinakwa challenge back in Total Drama Island?" Chris asked.

"That's easy, Heather and Gwen did," Mimi said, after buzzing in.

"WHAT? Aw crap!" Matt grumbled, "Fine, let's go Wallace!" Wally rolled his eyes, and stood where he was supposed to for the next duel.

"Alright, for this next one, all you simply must do, is ten push-ups," Chris stated.

"I can do push-ups! I'm the best at that, I work out everyday!" Matt laughed, but Wally had already finished.

"You were saying?" Wally asked.

"Wait, HUH? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Matt growled, as he walked over to sit down, "That's LAAAAAAAAAME!

"Well, you're still out man!" Chris cheered, "up next is Emma, Julius, and Leo!" Chris stated, as they all stepped up, "Your question is…, how many people ever returned to the game in Total Drama History?" Chris asked.

"Five?" Leo asked, as he buzzed in, Leo was shocked, "Ow! What the…?"

"Ooops…, I forgot to mention that if you get one wrong, than…uhhh…, that happens!" Chris laughed, "Oh…, and you're out!"

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Leo said sadly.

"Everything is fair in this game," Chris said with a chuckle.

"Awww man," Leo sighed, as he sat down, Chris looked back at the other two.

"It's gotta be six then," Julius said.

"That's correct, so Emma, since Julius got it right, and Leo got it wrong, that makes you safe automatically," Chris stated.

"Yes!" Emma cheered.

"This next round is Zacharious, Wally, and Skye," Chris said, "who was voted off sixth in this game?" Chris asked.

"TRINITY!" Wally buzzed in.

"BIIINGO!" Chris cheered, "Zacharious and Skye, you two report to the duel area please."

"This shouldn't be too hard at all," Chris laughed, "You've gotta use this blow-gun to shoot, and knock each other into the ocean off of the ship, GO!"

"How did you even make a gun that can shoot air?" Zacharious asked, as he was blasted off of the ship by Skye. He rose out of the water and spit some out, "On second thought, I probably shouldn't have asked that…," Zacharious sighed, as he climbed back up and sat down on the bench.

"And with Zacharious's fall, that leaves the score standing as follows…, The Goddesses have four people, so do the Wild Cards, while The Black Hearts stick the lead with five," Chris explained. "Next up, Jasper, Aurora, and Mimi." The three stepped up, as Chris pulled out another note card, "What is the Total Drama theme song called?" Chris asked.

"Ummm…, I Wanna Be Famous?" Aurora shouted, just as Mimi and Jasper we're about to smash down on their buttons.

"Coooooooorectmundo Aurora! Mimi and Jasper, get ready for the catapult launch duel!" Chris said, with a chuckle.

"Why does that sound reeeally bad?" Jasper asked.

"Because it is!" Chris laughed, as he set up two catapults. "Now, when I say go, you just have to simply reach over and cut your opponents string first, in order to launch them, then…you win," Chris laughed.

"Piece of cake!" Jasper laughed, Mimi just smirked, as Chris started the duel.

"GO!" Chris yelled, Jasper reached down, but he didn't even notice that he was already flying through the air, and when he did, he barely had a chance to scream, before he crunched into the ship's hull, and slid down slowly, "Ouuuuuuuch…, " Chris cringed "looks like you're out bro," Chris said through a megaphone.

"I can see that…," Jasper mumbled, as he collapsed onto the bench.

"Alright, next we've got Calvin, Starr, and Emma," Chris laughed, "Your question: Who is Chef's least favorite ORIGINAL contestant?" Chris asked.

"Duncan," Starr stated, her hand on the buzzer.

"Wow…, not even a chance to let the other two go, but still that's correct," Chris said, "Okay, Calvin and Emma, you're duel challenge is to take these two jousting sticks, and well…joust," Chris laughed.

"What do we use as horses?" Emma asked.

"DJ and Chef," Chris laughed.

The duel was set up, Calvin with DJ, who had a jet pack on and Emma with Chef, who was just Chef, "BEGIN!" Chris shouted. Calvin kicked up the jet pack, as DJ and him both blasted off of the front of the ship and flew into the ocean.

"Okaaaaay…, since they don't appear to be coming back…Emma wins that duel…," Chris chuckled, "So next we have Ace, Jennifer, and Aurora," Chris said, "Here we go, who was the first person to arrive this season?" Chris asked.

"Keisha!" Aurora yelled.

"Wow…, she errr…got it, well, anyway, the duel is simply another question," Chris said.

"Sounds easy enough," Ace stated, as he smirked at Jennifer.

"You're going down," Jennifer whisepered.

"The question is, what is the fourth season of Total Drama called?" Chris asked.

"Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!" Ace shouted.

"That's right, but sadly Ace, you forgot to buzz in, so…you're out man," Chris said.

"What? Darn it!" Ace said, as he sadly walked over to the bench, where he joined Dan, Bill, Tan, Matt, Leo, Zacharious, Jasper, and Calvin.

"So next up is…, Katara, Ryan, and Julius," Chris said, as those three hopped up.

"The question is, who were the first three Total Drama winners?" Chris asked.

"Owen, Duncan, and Heather?" Ryan asked.

"Bingo!" Chris said, Katara and Julius, your duel, is a swimming race.

"Easy!" Katara yelled, as they stood next to each other, Chris fired a pistol and the two started off, Katara easily pulled ahead, and eventually came out in front and beat Ryan, eventually, after a long string of challenges, all of the guys lost out, including Wally and Ryan, which left Mimi, Katara, Starr, Aurora, Emma, Skye, and Jennifer. Which eventually dwindeled down to Katara, Starr, and Jennifer.

"The final three, okay, so, whoever gets this right, wins First Class for their team, and the other two will duel for invincibility," Chris stated.

"Cool!" Starr smirked.

"Let's go Chris!" Katara smirked.

"Oh, and all three of you already have invincibility for your teams should you lose this challenge," Chris said with a smile.

(confessional)

Chris: Yup, I've been reviewing some confessionals, and I've seen that Katara has gained the most votes of everyone left on her team, Jennifer and Ryan are both odd one's out in their mini-alliance, and Bill has been gunning for Starr for some time now, so…that's why I did this. (Chris chuckles.)

(end)

"So your final question iiiiiiiis…, what was the seventh episode of Total Drama Island?" Chris asked.

"Phobia Factor?" Jennifer said, as she slammed her hand on the buzzer.

"CORRECT! THE BLACK HEARTS WIN INVINCIBILITY!" Chris yelled, as all of The Black Hearts, except for Matt jumped up and cheered.

"Okay, Katara vs. Starr, let's go!" Chris laughed, "Your final duel, is a fight, if you knock the other person down, you win," Chris explained.

"Bring it kitty," Starr grinned, Katara just glared at Starr.

"BEGIN!" Chris yelled.

Starr ran at Katara, but simply got punched down in no time at all. Starr rubbed her cheek, as Chris began to speak, "And there you have it, The Goddesses lose! They will be sending anyone on their team, aside from Starr home," Chris announced.

(confessional)

Bill: Again, really…, AGAIN?

(end)

"So, Bill, Tan, Aurora, Wally, and Julius, I'd be worried if I were any of you," Chris said.

"Yeah, we ummm…, got that Chris…," Wally said.

"Good, meet me at the elimination deck in four hours," Chris said.

(confessional)

Starr: Invincibility goes to me again? Is this God's way of telling me that someone is trying to get me out?

Bill: I have no idea who to give the boot to here…, this is a tough vote.

Aurora: Eggs are so oddly shaped…

Wally: …Whatever…

Tan: I love my team, it's gonna be so hard to eliminate someone…

Julius: YES! STARR IS INVINCIBLE! TAKE THAT BILL! I mean…ummm…, yeeah, darn…, Starr can't go home…, who am I gonna get rid of now…ya'll…

(end)

**So yeeah, Julius, Tan, Aurora, Bill, or Tan, YOU DECIDE! Who will be out? Who will stay in? I know you guys will pick the right way. (And if it's your character to go, please keep on reviewing! :D PLEASE! :D)**

** See you guys in the elimination chapter. :)**


	27. 12th Elimination Ceremony

The Goddesses only had six people remaining, after this elimination ceremony, their team would be down to only five, Bill secretly glared at Starr.

(confessional)

Bill: Sneaky, sneaky, they always give Starr invincibility, I guess they love a good rivalry between the two of us, but I will get her eventually, just you wait producers, just you wait.

(end)

"Anyway, there is only five mozzarella sticks on this plate," Chris stated.

"Yeah, get on with it…," Starr said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay…fine, anyway five of you left, only three of you received votes, and one of those votes doesn't even count," Chris said, scratching his head, "So without further ado, Starr, even though you got a vote, you're invincible tonight, so, here's your mozzarella stick."

"I got a vote?" Starr shrugged, "Hmmm…weird…"

"Aurora and Wally, you two are safe as well," Chris added.

"Alright! GIRL POWER!" Aurora cheered.

"Not surprised," Wally chuckled.

"Tan, you get one too!" Chris finished.

"Yes! Place at the table!" Tan cheered, as he caught his.

"Alright, Bill, Julius, this is the final mozzarella stick of the evening, you two both played pretty bad today. Julius, you couldn't even get out of the starting gate in the swimming race, and Bill, you bailed out of the challenge," Chris said, "Both of you have good reasons to be voted off tonight," Julius looked nervously at Bill, Bill just smirked back at him, then Julius's eyes fell to Starr, who he smiled at, before looking back at Chris, Julius tugged at his collar, and wiped some sweat off of his forehead, Bill calmly sat there and smirked, as Chris held up the final mozzarella stick, "This one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Bill," Chris finished, as Bill caught his with the same smirk he had before his name was called.

"Darn it! Darn it all!" Julius cried.

"What's wrong Julius?" Bill asked.

"You accursed fool! You don't know whatchu've done! Voting me off has separated me from my one true love!" Julius sobbed.

"Oh get over it, she doesn't even like you," Bill said.

"Shut it Bill! Shut up! I will leave in silence, but just know that I will have my revenge on you, some day!" Julius yelled, as the other passengers sadly frowned at Julius.

"Seeya at the reunion buddy," Tan said, as he waved goodbye.

"Sorry man," Wally added.

"Good luck Julius!" Aurora finished.

"Thanks everyone! I will see you all in showbiz," Julius said., "Goodbye Starr! I am glad to have met you, I will never forget you!" Julius finished, as he let himself fall backwards off of the plank and into the water below.

"What a cool exit, by a seriously insane guy," Bill said, with a devious smile, "Well time to get some rest."

(confessional)

Bill: So, one of my only two allies is gone, but I can make do without Julius, they'll see, hmmm, he wasn't so useful after all I suppose, plus, he didn't get to reveal my plans before he left, I'm quite happy with him for that. (laughs evilly, as the camera cuts off.)

(end)

"So that's it for the lovestruck felon Julius, who will get the boot next time, on total…Drama…CRUISE!" Chris finished, as the camera turned off.

(end episode 13)

**And there ya have it folks, with Julius out, The Goddesses are down to five, sorry to Aluminum_X for Julius's early elimination, he will be missed. **

**Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy! :D And also if you're interested, please check out my other stories, TDI Starts Over! And Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains! And give em' some reviews, sorry, just gotta do some advertising, I'm low on Reviews for those two stories. XD**

**Til' Next time, peace out!**


	28. Bowling for Scoop

Last time on Total Drama Cruise, the passengers had a quiz challenge of the ages. If they failed to answer a question, a duel was enacted, and the winner would get to move on further into the challenge. As it came down to the wire, only the female contestants remained in the end, and it was a battle of the sexes. In a strange turn of events, The Goddesses lost after Katara knocked Starr out, because Jennifer took the win for The Black Hearts, and it was lover boy Julius, who walked the plank. Now there are still eighteen contestants remaining, and a ton of cash on the line. Who will walk the plank tonight on total…Drama…CRUISE!  
_theme song_

**The Goddesses- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 5**

"We lost…again, are we ever gonna catch a break?" Starr asked.

(confessional)

Bill: Under Starr's leadership, we've lost more challenges than we did under Aphrodite's, then again, Aphrodite was only the second person voted off…, and we did win the challenge right after she was eliminated through Starr's leadership…, oh well, she still needs to go…

(end)

"We can keep going as a team, besides, smaller teams bond quicker," Tan said.

"As long as we don't lose today, I'm cool with whatever," Wally added.

"I like your enthusiasm guys, let's keep going, as a TEAM!" Bill said triumphantly.

(confessional)

Bill: In retrospect, I probably should have recruited either Wally or Tan over Julius, but, what's passed is passed, now I need to focus on the task at hand, and that's getting Aurora eliminated instead of myself should the others ever find out about our sub-alliance.

(end)

"So…, anyway Bill, with Julius gone, what do we do?" Aurora asked.

"We have to get Wally on our side, Wally's an underdog, and he knows how to play this game correctly," Bill finished.

"I hope that it's possible now, Wally and Tan are good buddies, and Starr's cool with them too! It'll be tough to convince Wally to vote off either one!" Aurora said in aggravated tone.

(confessional)

Aurora: Maybe I should just jump ship…, with Bill I mean…, he's a good player, but he's on the outs right now with the team, and I don't wanna go down with him if his ship is sinking!

(end)

**The Wild Cards- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 6**

"Like hell we'd lose twice in a row, that is NOT how The Wild Cards operate!" Calvin cheered.

"Yeah, but we are in danger still, we haven't been in First Class for a while now, and The Black Hearts haven't lost anybody since Jupiter left," Leo stated.

"We can still take this game by storm! Me and Ace will tear It UP!" Calvin yelled.

"Heck yeah we will!" Ace said, reaching up for a high five.

"I meant my raccoon, but eh…, what the heck! THAT'S COOL TOO!" Calvin cheered again, returning the high five.

(confessional)

Zacharious: There's four Villains left in this game, myself, Matt, Emma, and Bill…, from what I can see, Matt and Emma have played the worst so far, but hey, Zacharious doesn't go down without a fight!

(end)

"Let's try to AT LEAST get back here again guys," Mimi said.

"Fine by me, as long as we don't end up on the elimination dock, I'm cool with whatever happens," Leo said.

"Cept' today, we're goin' back to FIRST CLASS!" Katara finished.

"High ambitions, I like that in a person," Zacharious said.

"Shut it thief, you stole Keisha's mirror, don't think that WE forgot about that!" Katara growled.

"I simply wanted to turn that team against one another, it's a strategy I picked up from watching this show for so long, you can't hate on me for it, I just got rid of some of the…weaker players is all," Zacharious stated.

"Suuure, whatever you say…freak," Katara said, folding her arms.

**The Black Hearts- First Class- Remaining Members: 7**

"Seven left, and we're still in the lead, I could get used to this," Jasper said.

"Sadly, the more we win, the more we have to listen to captain asshole over there," Skye said, with a roll of her eyes, looking over at Matt, who was flexing.

"Eh, let him think he's cool, he can't win this game, it's not possible," Jasper stated.

"Let's just focus on keeping up with the wins, and when we're the final seven, we'll axe Matt, Emma, and Dan in that order," Jennifer announced.

"You think you've got it all figured out do ya? Well lemme tell you something girly! Me and Emma have a plan too! And you're not in it!" Matt laughed.

"And you're an asshole, what else is new?" Jennifer retorted, Matt grinded his teeth, and shook his fist at her, as Emma walked by.

"Calm down Matt," Emma stated, "This is how she wants you to react."

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! I CONTROLLED THIS TEAM IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS GAME!" Matt yelled, "YA WANNA KNOW HOW MUCH TOO? I SWAPPED THE VOTES TO FORD! I GOT EVERYBODY AGAINST CARMEN! ME AND YOU THREW JUPITER UNDER THE BUS…TOGETHER! AND NOW…IT'S ALL GONNA COME TO AN END! BECAUSE I JOINED FORCES WITH YOU! I could have been rid of you by now! But noooo, you just had to be BEAUTIFUL! But y'know what! I'm not gonna sit back and allow these stupid frickin' nerds get the better of me! I WILL win this game, WITHOUT YOUR HELP EMMA!" Matt growled, as he kicked Ryan in the balls, and walked away.

"Ass…," Dan laughed.

"My…kiwis…," Ryan said, as he collapsed.

Emma had tears in her eyes, "Fine…, see if I care…, you big JERK!" she said, as she ran off crying.

"Whoa! That was…explosive, Matt needs to learn some self control," Skye said.

"Well, he just sealed his fate, he'll be gone next for sure now!" Jasper said.

"CAMPERS! IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT TODAY'S CHALLENGE, WHICH IS A CHALLENGE OF CRUISE SHIP BOWLING WILL BE UNDERWAY IN TWO MINUTES!...SO YEEEEEAH…PLEASE REPORT TO THE BOWLING ALLEY!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

"Bowling? That's just…STUPID!" Dan said, as he started chuckling.

At the bowling alley, each passenger stood at next to each other in team coordinated uniforms, "Okay," Chris said, "Since this is a bowling challenge, you will all have to roll the ball down the pathway, buuut since there is ten frames, some of you will have to TWICE for your teams, while on The Goddesses, everybody has to go twice!" Chris laughed, "Now, aside from the contestants, there are NO distractions, just a normal game of bowling, so…, let's get this party started kiddies!"

"I rock at bowling, lemme get this one!" Matt said, getting a glare from Ryan, Jasper, and Skye.

"Ummm…, no, you aren't being one of the people to go TWICE!" Ryan said.

"And why not dweeb?" Matt asked.

"BECAUSE after how you overreacted, you shouldn't even be here at all!" Jasper explained.

"Shut it dork, just lemme handle this challenge all by myself!" Matt growled.

"That's pathetic…," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever babe…, you're one to talk, crybaby," Matt said, Emma just looked away without saying a word and bit her lip.

"First bowlers ready? GO!" Chris said.

Ace, Matt, and Starr walked up.

"Watch and learn kids!" Matt laughed, as he released his ball, it rolled into the gutter right away, "Wait, what are you kidding ME?"

"Nope, you just STINK bro!" Chris laughed.

Ace quickly walked up, and with his ability to use perfect precision, he got a perfect strike, "Booyah!" he cheered, as he looked at Starr, "Good luck milady!" Ace said, with a wink, Starr blushed.

"Okay, he said good luck, I can do this, come on Starr! Let's go!" Starr yelled, as she hurled the ball, it knocked down six pins.

"Six, zero, and ten," Chris said, "Oh yeah, in this game, there's no going twice, ya get whatcha knock down."

**The Wild Cards: 10**

** The Goddesses: 6**

** The Black Hearts: 0**

"Interesting, do I get a point for this?" Matt asked, as he pegged a bowling that smashed the back of Ace's head, knocking him out.

"Ummm…no…, that was uncalled for dude," Chris said, as he walked over to check on Ace, "Okay well…, he's alive…, buuut…, he'll be out for awhile, so he can't play anymore." Chris said as everyone, including Matt's own team glared at him.

"Whoops, sorry kids, my hand was sweaty," Matt laughed.

"Okay…next up is…Calvin, Dan, aaand Tan," Chris said.

Calvin pulled out a cannon, "If human Ace can do it, then we can also do it!" Calvin laughed, as he lit the fuse.

"I'm just gonna back away here a bit…," Tan said, as he nervously did so.

The fuse finally got to the end, and the cannon fired, the ball smashed into seven pins and knocked them down, as Calvin cheered.

"LIKE A BOSS!" Calvin yelled.

"Nice shot dude! Me next!" Tan called out, as he rolled the ball, the ball easily knocked down eight pins, keeping The Goddesses in second.

"Heck yeeah man!" Tan cheered.

"I'm going now too!" Dan cheered, as he threw the ball at the pins, unfortunately, he threw it to high up, and it bounced off the back wall, and smacked Dan in the face.

"Interesting way to play…, but still, it didn't get any points for you guys, so that still leaves you all at zero," Chris laughed.

**The Wild Cards: 17**

** The Goddesses: 14**

** The Black Hearts: 0**

"We'll never win at this rate…," Skye said, facepalming.

"Yes we will!" Jasper said motivationally, "If we believe, we can SUCCEED!" Jasper called out.

"If you say so…," Jennifer said, folding her arms.

"Okay…, the next round is Katara, Wally, AND Jasper!" Chris said.

"Pffft…to easy," Katara said, as she lifted up the twenty pound ball, thinking it was ten pounds, she suddenly dropped it from the shock of the extra weight, and it began rolling down the aisle, when it hit the pins, it knocked down two, and deposited itself in the ball drop zone, "WHAT? NO FAIR!" she growled.

"Stinks for you…," Chris laughed, as Wally and Jasper moved simultaneously, Wally let his ball roll straight down the middle, while Jasper forgot to let go of his, and he threw it down behind himself.

Wally landed a nine pin score, while Jasper frowned.

"Are you guys TRYING to suck?" Chris asked.

"I'm just used to Wii Bowling…, that's all…," Jasper stated.

"Whatever…," Chris said, "That's another zero on the board for The Black Hearts, as The Goddesses take the lead!"

**The Goddesses: 23**

** The Wild Cards: 19**

** The Black Hearts: 0**

"Alright, if you guys get one more zero, I'm calling off the challenge, and the three people who don't go, will get invincibility when you guys go to the elimination ceremony," Chris explained.

"But why is that?" Ryan asked.

"Because you guys seeeriously stink! I have never seen so many people bowl this badly before," Chris told them.

"I can bowl like a boss!" Ryan said.

"Good, then you can go now, and if you get a zero, then you get the boot," Matt laughed.

"I doubt that Matt! Even if I do get a zero, Jasper, Dan, Emma, Jennifer, and Skye all want YOU out over me!" Ryan laughed.

"Then test your luck bud! We'll see what happens!" Matt said, with a grin on his face.

"Yes we will!" Ryan said, with a determined look on his face.

"Alright, the _possibly _last three people to go, are Mimi, Aurora, and RYAN!" Chris called out.

Mimi and Aurora both went at the same time, Mimi got a strike, Aurora got a five, putting The Wild Card's back in first, however, when Ryan went, his ball exploded, sending the nerd flying back into the wall, as he coughed out smoke.

"Aaand…, The Black Hearts lose…," Chris stated, "But congratulations to Skye, Jennifer, and Emma who now have invincibility, they all earned it…actually they didn't but whatever!" Chris laughed, "Matt, Dan, Jasper, or Ryan is now on the chopping block, who will go home?" Chris asked.

"Ryan," Matt said with a laugh.

Final Score

**The Wild Cards: 29**

**The Goddesses: 28**

**The Black Hearts: 0**

**So…Black Hearts, the dreaded elimination ceremony! Dun Dun Dun! But…Emma, Jennifer, and Skye have the all powerful invincibility card. So please review and lemme know who you want out! Oh! And I'ma start with that whole, hey, if you don't review, I may decide to just do a chapter where your character is out, because I have only a few dedicated readers…it seems, so I thank you Muggle Behavior, Josh Spicer, Glittery Princess Kenzie, Nhylus, Mentosgoboom, JNmoore, and TDI4Ever for either reviewing or PMing me your feelings about each episode, even the ones where your teams have invincibility! :D**

**Also, check out my other stories, TDI Starts Over! And Total Drama: Heroes Vs. Villains! It'd be much appreciated! :D**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	29. 13th Elimination Ceremony

There were only seven Black Heart members remaining. Soon, there would be six. Chris walked up with a plate of Mozzarella Sticks, and smiled. "Hello passengers, this is it, right here, six mozzarella sticks, seven of you, whose goin?" Chris asked, with a grin on his face.

"I'm nooot!" Skye sang.

"Oh yeah, that's RIGHT boys, all of the girls here are invincible, makes ya feel a bit sheepish don't it?" Chris asked, with a slight chuckle.

"Shut it Chris…," Matt said.

"Anyway…, the first three mozzarella sticks go to Skye, Jennifer, and Emma! Since you three were unable to compete in today's challenge, your reward is invincibility," Chris finished, as the three girls caught their treats.

"He's going down…," Emma muttered, as she took a bite of hers.

"Next up…, Dan and Ryan! Both of you get one as well!" Chris said.

"Yes!" Dan said, for once he wasn't high, he caught his.

Ryan smiled at Matt, but then noticed that Jasper was also in the bottom two, what would happen if Jasper got the boot over Matt? Ryan's best friend would be out and the tyrant Matt would remain. Matt actually looked a bit nervous, he began to sweat, and clench his fists, he closed one eye, and kept the other eye focused on the last mozzarella stick, meanwhile, Jasper rubbed the back of his head, and looked nervously at his three friends, they all looked back at him wide eyed. Jasper tugged at his collar, and waited for Chris to speak. "This last mozzarella stick goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jasper!" Chris called, as Jasper breathed a huge sigh of relief, catching his mozzarella stick, as Matt nearly exploded.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Matt growled, "I'm the BEST player in this whole entire game! You can not give me eighteenth place! That's a losers spot! A LOSER'S SPOT!" Matt roared.

"Well eighteenth or dead last, your still out bro," Chris said, signaling for Matt to leave.

"You will pay McClean, I will sue you for every penny that you're worth! I am not leaving without a fight!" Matt yelled, as he kicked Chris in the shins.

"OUCH! Hey Chef, do something about this psycho will ya?" Chris asked, as Chef grinned at Matt, Matt had a look of terror on his face, as Chef picked up the boy by his hair and threw him in a line drive square over the plank of the ship, the splash was not heard, as Matt probably landed too far for one to be heard, but nevertheless, Matt was finally out, "And there ya have it kids, Matt takes the dive for The Black Hearts, how will Emma fair now? Will The Black Hearts keep on losing? And when will the teams finally become one? Find out next time, on total…Drama…CRUISE!" Chris finished as the camera clicked off.

(end episode 14)

**So, Matt's gone, the first villain voted out, but ehhh…, we've still got three others. Matt did have the most air time as a Villain, so let's give the other three some time to shine, eh? PARTY ON!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out! :D**


	30. Caved by the Bell

Last time on Total Drama Cruise! The eighteen remaining teens were put to a game of bowling. However, The Black Hearts fully sucked at it! With only four of their people even getting a chance to play, those four were put to the elimination. It came down to rivals Jasper and Matt, but in the end, the explosive Matt got the boot, after he angrily cursed out his team, and former partner/secret lover Emma. Seventeen teens remain, who will win today? And who will be sent home in the most dramatic Plank Walking ceremony EVER! Find out tonight on total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Black Hearts- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 6**

The main alliance of four on the Black Hearts sat proudly in a circle, despite losing, they were still in good spirits, especially Jasper.

"Matt is gone! Halleluia!" Jasper cheered.

"Hopefully today we win though, so we can be like, the main team come the merger!" Ryan said.

"We can, hands down, easy peasy!" Skye said, with a laugh.

"We lost last time though, and it wasn't just Matt that caused it," Jennifer stated.

"She's right, me, Ryan, and Dan had a contributing factor to that loss as well," Jasper said with a sigh.

"But we can pull through, we have before, and we can now!" Ryan said.

(confessional)

Ryan: I can't believe that I even made it THIS far, I'm not exactly the strongest guy here, or the best looking…, or even the smartest, but still! Even the final seventeen is good enough for me!

(end)

Emma sat sulking in the corner, "Stupid Matt…," she mumbled.

(confessional)

Emma: That stupid, immature LOSER! He left me alone with a team of people who ALL want me out! If there is a merger soon, PLEASE let it be today! That's the only thing that can ensure my safety on this show!

(end)

Dan, who was high, was sitting on a pool raft, in the mucky green water, "This pool is so nice…," he said, as he drifted along in the water, without a care in the world, Skye, Jasper, Jennifer, and Ryan all looked at each other and cringed, as Dan floated by them, spitting some of the water out of his mouth like a fountain.

(confessional)

Jasper: Of all the revolting things!

Skye: !

Jennifer: He's one messed up kid…

Ryan: I hope he didn't swallow it! Actually…, that would be pretty cool!

Dan: Haha…, that water tastes like Kool-Aid! (burps) Mmm…, kiwi flavored!

(end)

**The Goddesses- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 5**

"The merger is probably coming up soon everyone, so look sharp!" Starr said.

"Yes, you are probably right," Bill said, "Everyone, be on their game today, and try your best!" Bill added with a nod.

(confessional)

Bill: Thing is, if we do win today, and the merge is tomorrow, that eliminates my opportunity to take Starr out! She's a strong female competitor! And if she sticks around any longer, things might happen…, I can't allow that! I will make sure that Starr is the next to go!

(end)

"Today's our day Goddesses! Let's get out there and win!" Starr cheered.

"YES! We're the best team ever!" Tan said.

"Rock on Goddesses!" Wally added.

"We can do it!" Aurora finished.

(confessional)

Starr: I never expected to be a good team leader, but right, I have to be. My team is slipping behind, and we need leadership to help us through the next few days.

Wally: Alright, final seventeen, not bad, I just hope to make it a tad further…, and if I don't, I can just chillax all day by the pool at that resort that the losers get sent to, heck, either way, life'll be chill.

Tan: I can't believe I made it this far! Man, I really need to find myself a girlfriend…

Aurora: OMG! Maybe the merger will happen soon! I'm so much better at playing independent games! Maybe I'll even win!

(end)

**The Wild Cards- First Class- Remaining Members: 6**

"Hey guys, what to do you think today's challenge is going to be?" Leo asked.

"Something easy, it always is," Katara said, as she finished filing her nails with a steak knife.

"Uhhh, yeah, okay…," Leo said.

(confessional)

Leo: Was she using a steak knife to file her nails? Awww…GROSS!

(end)

Meanwhile, Ace and Mimi were playing Guitar Hero.

"So, Mimi? Think ya got what it takes to beat me?" Ace asked.

"Oh, I know I do!" Mimi laughed, as Ace lost.

"Huh, wait…, wha? No way! I lost!" Ace shouted, as he collapsed to his knees.

"All part of the game buddy!" Mimi said, as she winked at him, Ace chuckled.

Meanwhile, Calvin, and Ace the Raccoon were eating chips, while Calvin had his feet in the water. Ace the Raccoon sat atop his head.

"This is great Ace! First Class! And we're the final seventeen! WHICH ROCKS!" Calvin cheered, "And I never would have expected that jerk Matt to go home last night!"

"Neither would I," Zacharious stated, as he came up behind Calvin, Calvin and Ace glared at him.

"We know your game Zacharious! You stole Keisha's mirror…twice! And blamed it on Patrick and Aphrodite!" Calvin accused.

"Hmmm…, interesting accusation you make there friend, I did move the mirror, but strictly to make sure that the other two teams had some tension between them.

(confessional)

Zacharious: I mean really, it's the easiest trick in the book. Stealing other people's things, and having the team fall apart for it, I just had to make sure that it wasn't my team that was losing, and with Keisha always looking into that mirror, it was the perfect strategy on my part, and now I can move on to someone else, as long as Pyromaniac Calvin doesn't rat me out…, but I have plans for him too…, and he'll find them out very soon!

Calvin: That thief Zacharious will go DOWN if I have anything to say about it…, which I do…, I think! Anyway! Zacharious will be the next one out!" Calvin yelled.

Katara: It's almost to easy to win these challenges…, and with a shortage of girls left on this season, and by that I mean that the girl to guy ratio is currently 10:7, we need girls like me to pick up the slack, that the other six are leaving behind!

Mimi: What can I say? The only reason I'm here IS for the money, otherwise, the people would have driven me nuts, and the food drives me even nuttier!

Ace: Heck yeah baby! Final seventeen and counting, only sixteen more eliminations until Ace wins the moolah for mommy!

(end)

"ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS! SEVENTEEN OF YOU LEFT, AND WE'RE TAKING TO THE SHORE FOR THIS NEXT CHALLENGE! SO ALL PASSENEGRS MUST NOW LEAVE THE BOAT…NOW!" Chris ordered, as the loudspeaker clicked off. Now, on an island, Chris stood in front of a cave, "Alright teams, in this cave, there are three stones, one in each color…, Wild Card Red, which is a ruby, Black Heart Blue, which is a Sapphire, and Goddess Green, which an emerald. The winning team must is the one that brings their gem back to me first!" Chris said.

"This is like a treasure hunt! Aurora chimed.

"It is! Now getchur butts in gear, those gems aren't gonna harvest themselves!" Chris demanded, as all of the seventeen contestants entered the cave.

"Man, it sure is dark in here…," Leo commented.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Calvin cheered, as he lit a match.

"That's not going to be enough probably…," Ace said.

"Back up plan!" Calvin shouted, as he pulled out a flashlight, "Does this work better?" he asked.

"Much better!" Ace said with a nod.

"So…, all three teams in one spot, this'll be a fun challenge!" Bill commented.

"Indeed, just try not to cry when we win again," Zacharious said with a laugh.

"Anyway! Let's find that gem! I've never seen a real sapphire before!" Ryan said, as The Black Hearts walked off down one of the three paths.

"Two more, hmmm…, which one do we take?" Calvin asked, as Ace the Raccoon pointed down the middle one, "Middle it is!" Calvin said, as he ran down the middle path, the other Wild Cards followed, finally The Goddesses took the last remaining path left, the left one.

"So, where would Chris hide those gems do ya think?" Jennifer asked.

"In a six pack…," Dan said, his voice slurred, as he was still high.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"You should know now not to listen to anything that he says…," Jasper said.

"Riiight…, I should have known," Jennifer said.

Meanwhile, The Wild Cards searched for their gem as well.

"A ruby right? I've seen plenty of those in my day!" Katara said.

"Oh, really, cool…, be sure to tell us all about it AFTER the challenge," Zacharious said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Calvin yelled.

"What is it Calvin?" Ace asked, walking up, Leo did too, but as soon as they did, the three boys fell through a crack in the cave, which collapsed beneath them.

"Oh no! GUYS ARE YOU OKAY?" Mimi yelled.

"Mimi…, it's to unsafe," Zacharious said, holding her back.

"I can save them though!" Mimi shouted.

"Suuure, step aside Mimi, I've had training in rescuing people from these kinds of things!" Katara said, as she tied a rope to a rock, and then started shimmying down on it, "If the rope comes untied, you'd better grab it! Because if I fall, both of you will find yourselves leaving the game!" Katara said.

"What do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"We keep on trekking forward, let Katara save the boys, while we find that ruby," Zacharious explained.

Finally, The Goddesses were on the hunt for their gem.

"Where do you think Chris would hide a gem in a cave this dark?" Tan asked.

"It's possible that he's yanking our chains, isn't it?" Bill asked.

"Doubtful…, Chris loves hosting this show, he wouldn't fake a challenge," Starr said, a drop of water was heard now.

"What was that?" Tan asked quickly.

"I think that was water! There must be some kind of underground lake in here!" Wally stated.

"Water huh? Well, let's keep on moving forward, we'll find it eventually!" Aurora added.

Back with The Black Hearts, they came to a dead end.

"Great…, we can't get through, what's the big idea!" Skye said.

"Maybe the emerald is buried underground or something?" Emma suggested.

"Or maybe it's in the wall…," Jennifer added.

"Point is! We're at a dead-end, so the gem is definitely somewhere in this part of the cave…," Jasper said.

"So let's get digging then I guess," Emma said with a shrug, as the group began to dig.

Back with Ace, Calvin, and Leo.

"Where are we?" Ace asked, as he gripped his head, which was in pain from the fall.

"I don't know…," Calvin said, somehow, the three boys were in a chamber of the cave completely filled with magma.

"Is that…magma?" Leo asked.

"Looks like it, apparently this cave is part volcano…," Ace said.

"Part volcano? This whole cave is probably connected to one!" Leo said, freaked out.

"You might very well be right, but nothing we can do about it, cept' try and get back out, while we're still alive," Ace suggested.

"Let's get moving then!" Leo said.

As soon as the boys moved out, Katara finished her decension from the upper level of the cave.

"Ace…, Leo…, Calvin!" Katara called out, there was no answer, "ughhh…, I guess I have to go and look for them now," she complained, as she hopped down from the rope to go off and search for the boys, meanwhile, Mimi and Zacharious were searching for the gem on the upper level still.

"I wonder where it is…, it's gotta be around here somewhere," Zacharious said.

"Keen observation skills," Mimi said.

"Shut it and keep looking, we'll find it eventually!" Zacharious said.

"I hope, or else we'll lose!" Mimi said.

Finally, The Goddesses found the water chamber.

"Wow…, this underground lake is REALLY beautiful!" Starr said.

"It's to bad Julius isn't here to enjoy the ROMANTIC view with you," Bill teased, Starr elbowed him, hard, "Okay…, sorry, it was a joke."

"Hey look! The emerald!" Aurora said, seeing a green glowing object sitting in a bottle in the middle of the lake.

"That was to easy!" Bill said, suddenly, there was a rumble.

"You spoke to soon…," Wally stated, as a mutant octopus bursted out of the water, first grabbing Tan.

"Oh dear mama! I'm to young to die!" Tan cried, as the octopus lifted the surfer boy off of the ground.

"Tan! We'll save you!" Bill yelled, as he threw a small rock at the octopus, the octopus wasn't hurt by the rock, but it was annoyed, its response was picking up Bill in another tentacle, and holding him and Tan hostage.

"Great…, now it's got both of us!" Tan said, freaking out.

"Don't worry! Starr and the others will save us…, I hope!" Bill stated.

"Maybe we can make friends with the octopus?" Aurora suggested.

"Great idea…, we just need a peace treaty, let's give him a dragon's scale!" Wally said sarcastically.

"GREAT IDEA!" Aurora said with a gasp.

Starr rolled her eyes, "Maybe one of you could distract the octopus, so we can get the emerald, and maybe once we get it, the octopus will let them go!" Starr suggested.

"That works too…," Aurora said.

Meanwhile, The Black Hearts had dug pretty much an entire excavation site up, but still had found not a single sapphire.

"Okay…, so we pretty much just created a mine in here, and still no sapphire!" Ryan said.

"So what do we do now…, we'll lose if we don't find that sapphire!" Emma said.

"We keep looking!" Jasper said, "It's the only way!"

"He is right…, even though we haven't been exactly successful so far, we can still give it a try," Jennifer said.

"Hey guys, why is this rock so FUCKING shiny?" Dan yelled, holding up the sapphire.

"How does he do that everytime?" Skye asked, wide-eyed.

"It doesn't really matter how! We just struck gold, now all we gotta do is get back to Chris, and hope that at least one of the other two teams hasn't finished yet," Jasper said, as the six Black Hearts started racing back.

Ace, Leo, and Calvin wandered out onto a small peninsula that stretched out into the magma.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Calvin asked.

"I don't know…, find a way to get out!" Leo said.

"That's gonna be very hard to do!" Ace said, "we're in the middle of a magma chamber!" he said.

Suddenly, the chamber rumbled, as the boys tried to run, the magma boiled up, and overtook part of the path that lead to the now island of a rock that they were standing on.

"Dear lord, we are gonna die!" Leo said, as the geyser of lava erupted from beneath them, shooting them upwards, Katara again, just missed them.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Zacharious reached a strange room, where a strange shadowy figure sat, watching television.

"I don't get it…, there's a television in this cave…," Mimi said.

"Yup, this show officially makes no sense!" Zacharious said, facepalming.

"That's how it's always been!" Mimi said, as the shadowy figure turned around, it turned out to be the Sasquitchakwa, it roared, but Mimi was already on it, "Hey Mr. Muscles, can ya give us the shiny ruby?" Mimi said seductively.

The Sasquatchinakwa immediately ran to the back of the cave and grabbed a small ruby, and handed it to Mimi, "Good, now let's go!" Mimi said.

Zacharious smiled, "I had no idea that you were so persuasive!" Zacharious laughed.

"You have nooo idea," Mimi said with a smile.

Finally, The Goddesses were trying to get the emerald.

"Alright, we've got the diversion set up! Let's do this!" Starr cheered, as Aurora was launched by Wally, to kick the octopus right in the eyes, Starr quickly grabbed the emerald, while the octopus held its eyes in agony, after dropping both Tan and Bill.

"Let's get out of here!" Starr said, as the five teens raced out, as the octopus grew out of its pain, and opened its eyes, the teens were gone, and the octopus roared in disappointment.

Meanwhile, The Black Hearts made it out of the cave first.

"We won! WE WON!" Jasper cheered.

"Yes, you did!" Chris laughed

"HOORAY!" the entire team cheered, except for Dan, who said…

"FUCK YEEEEEEAH BAAAAAAAAAABYYYYY!"

After The Black Hearts, Mimi and Zacharious ran out.

"Oh well, nothing wrong with silver," Zacharious said with a shrug.

"Actually, the whole team isn't even here, sooo…, if The Goddesses show up, then you guys lose," Chris said, and as if on cue, The Goddesses showed up.

"Don't tell me we lost after all that!" Bill yelled.

"I won't, you guys got second, Ace, Calvin, Leo, and Katara are still in the cave," Chris laughed, but as he did, three screams were heard, as Ace, Calvin, and Leo came flying down in a flurry of lava, and smacked into the ground.

"MY FACE!" Leo shouted, he had a burn scar on his left cheek now.

"It got my jacket…," Ace sighed.

"It burned my matches…, darn it…," Calvin cried.

"Where's Katara?" Mimi asked.

"HERE! WHERE WERE YOU THREE?" Katara asked, as she ran out of the cave angrily.

"Here…, now at least!" Calvin said.

"Well, that's it for that, The Wild Cards lose, and must send home a passenger…," Chris said, as all of The Wild Cards frowned.

**Alright, any of The Wild Cards are available to be voted off. So cast your votes people.**

**Oh, and sorry that I took so long to update, school is so crazy lately, what with three projects, and one test every week. Ugh…, sorry guys.**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	31. 14th Elimination Ceremony

The Wild Cards now had to vote off yet another person from their team, the six remaining members, sat at the elimination deck, awaiting one of their imminent demises, Chris walked in with the plate of mozzarella sticks, and sat down.

"Alright kids, three of you did not receive votes," Chris said, "And those people are…, Mimi, Ace, and Katara!" Chris said, as he tossed them each a mozzarella stick.

Mimi smiled as she caught hers, Ace looked shocked.

"I knew it!" Katara laughed, as she ate hers whole.

"Anyway, the last three of yas, Calvin, Zacharious, and Leo, you all got at least ONE vote, the last of you, got well, all the rest!" Chris laughed, "So…first mozzarella stick goes to ma buddy Calvin!" Chris stated.

Calvin caught his, and breathed a sigh of relief, he tightly hugged Ace the Raccoon, "I was worried buddy!" he shouted.

"Zacharious, Leo," Chris said, "This is the final mozzarella stick of the evening, one of you is about to spend your last night on the ship, the other, will be safe…for now," Chris said. Zacharious tried not to look nervous, he folded his arms, and breathed through his nose, after closing his eyes. Meanwhile, Leo's eyes widened, he crossed his fingers and started shaking uncontrollably, Chris was purposely building up the tension this time, "This last mozzarella stick goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Leo!" Chris announced, as Leo looked shocked, after catching his mozzarella stick, Zacharious also looked shocked.

"But I…, I DID GOOD TODAY!" Zacharious yelled.

"Yes, tragic, but…, now that you're out, I guess it's fair to say that someone on your team must have known about the sly move you made earlier on to The Goddesses, what with switching Keisha's mirror into someone else's possession," Chris said.

"YOU did that?" Katara asked.

"It was part of the plan…," Zacharious said, "…It wasn't meant to hurt our morale, just theirs," he scoffed.

"Oh, hell no! That kind of stuff does not fly when Katara is around!" Katara yelled, she quickly picked up Zacharious, and kicked him straight off of the boat. Chris, DJ, and Chef looked shocked, as did the other Wild Cards, Zacharious's scream was heard as he vanished into the pitch black waters of the night, "serves him right…," Katara said, as she brushed her hands off.

"…Anyway, what surprises are in store for the final sixteen…, find out next time on total…Drama…CRUISE!" Chris announced, as the camera clicked off.

(end episode 15)

**Sorry to The Dragon 1000, Zacharious lasted the longest he could I s'pose, and now it's the final sixteen. Which passenger will snag the million bucks guys? **

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	32. Merge is Imminent

Last time, on Total Drama Cruise…, the contestants had to race through a cave in order to find a precious gem, most of them got lost, and by most, I mean, Ace, Leo, and Calvin! Katara went looking for them, but ended up missing them by a hair every time, eventually, the Wild Cards lost, and even though four of their members were responsible for the loss, Zacharious, who had no contribution whatsoever to it, was given the exit! Now there are sixteen contestants left! And each has a reason to win, who will walk the plank tonight, on total…Drama…CRUISE!

_Theme Song_

**The Wild Cards- Empty Class- Remaining Members: 5**

"At least that idiot Zacharious went home over YOU idiots," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

"It isn't our fault that we got lost Katara," Leo stated.

"Yeah, the ground collapsed beneath us, we couldn't have predicted that!" Calvin said, sadly.

"But you could have gotten out! Or waited…," Katara said with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, what's done is done, we're here, and that's what's important, now we should all probably stop fighting!" Ace said.

"Ace is right, we're still a team, and we need to keep strong if we wanna make the merge with all of us still here," Mimi stated.

"Right…, we're TOTALLY gonna stick together once we reach the merge…," Katara said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Not with that attitude we won't!" Mimi said.

"Look guys, we've just gotta be positive! Keep movin' on! Keep goin' strong! And keep holding on!" Calvin said with a chuckle.

"Good attitude!" Leo cheered.

**The Goddesses- Normal Class- Remaining Members: 5**

"Five of us left, five Wild Cards, SIX Black Hearts…," Wally groaned, "What do you think our chances are?"

"By my calculations, the merge is going to be an all-out war, rather than a simple three team power struggle, that is assuming that there is even going to be one anytime soon," Bill stated.

"Well, whenever it is, it doesn't matter, we need to focus on todays challenge!" Starr said.

"That does seem important! Let's do it!" Tan cheered.

"All the more reason to stick together!" Aurora added.

"One for all! AND ALL FOR ONE!" Wally said with a fist pump.

**The Black Hearts- Firsrt Class- Remaining Members: 6**

"And now my friends, we take control!" Jasper said.

"This game is so ours!" Jennifer added.

"Yeah! Totally! NERDS RULE!" Ryan laughed.

"Are you calling us all nerds, Ryan?" Skye asked.

"Uhhhbbuuuhhh…, durbbbuuhhh, I…I…no…yes!" Ryan said with a long stutter, causing everyone to laugh, meanwhile, Dan and Emma weren't doing much of anything, Dan was moving along the sparkling crystal clear water in a raft.

"I'm sooo fucking high bro…," Dan said with a laugh, "…when do I get paid?"

"Ugh…, just shut it Dan…," Emma said, tossing a book at him, knocking him off of the raft.

"Nah mom…, I don't like Dr. Seuss…," Dan said, as he sunk under the water.

"This is useless…, my team is like a bunch of ZOMBIES!" Emma growled.

"ZOMBIES!" Dan shouted, as he sprung up out of the water, and tackled Ryan, and began repeatedly socking him in the face.

"Ow…, hey, get off, what did I do man?" Ryan asked.

"ZOMBIES! THEY'RE GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD MAN!" Dan said, pulling Ryan's face extremely close to his, "I'm tellin' ya, their crazy man! Their gonna kill us all man!"

"Can you…let me go?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Dan said, dropping Ryan hard onto the floor, as the loudspeaker turned on.

"HEY…GUYS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION DECK! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Chris said, as the loudspeaker clicked off.

"I wonder what that could mean?" Skye said, as the sixteen remaining contestants gathered on the deck.

"Hello final sixteen!" Chris said, "Enjoying the game up to this point?" he asked, there was a few mumbles, but no one actually seemed happy to be this far, "Good!" Chris stated, "Now…, I know you all were looking forward to an awesome three team challenge today, but we're done with those, because as of THIS MOMENT! THERE ARE NO MORE TEAMS!" Chris shouted.

"Wait…, what? No more teams, as in…, we're merged?" Ace asked.

"As in you are now competing every man for himself!" Chris shouted, pointing the loudspeaker directly in Ace's face.

"Yes! We're nearing the end buddy!" Calvin said, holding Ace the Raccoon in his hands.

"And to celebrate, you're all being moved into the First Class quarters!" Chris said, as cheers erupted from the contestants, "However, you'll also be competing in your first merged challenge in…the Empty Class quarters!" Chris said with a laugh.

"Oh no…, what is it?" Katara whined.

"You're first challenge is to balance on rafts just above the water!" Chris stated, "You're goal is to not fall in!" Chris finished, "You have one foot to balance on, so it'll be very HARD!" Chris chuckled, as he gestured to the bubbling pool of green muk that the pool in Empty Class was.

(confessional)

Ace: A merge at sixteen? This is a Total Drama first…, but a challenge that I can overcome!

Calvin: Let's rock! I've been waiting for it to come to this since the beginning, and I am not slowin' down now!

Leo: We're getting down to the wire, let's see who holds the best cards now!

Bill: Well, well, well, I always expected to go far, but making the merge this early is a blessing, watch out wimps, because Bill is still in the game.

Wally: Hmmm…, I guess I could sort of relax now, but still, never hurts to actually try, y'know?

Tan: Surf's up! Once I win, I'm gonna use the money to buy the ocean! So I can surf all day long!

Jasper: We get First Class all to ourselves now? Video Game central time!

Ryan: Let's see those bullies pick on me once I'm a teenage millionaire, I'll be able to buy thousands of gyms, and I won't let ANY OF THEM INSIDE! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dan: Fuck YEEEEEEEEAH! It'sa motha fuckin' partaaaaaay!

Mimi: I'm ready to become a star! I've already got people signing me up for talent shows, and television shows, I knew my big break was coming soon!

Katara: To be honest, I could have told you this would happen, I mean, no one could have said that I wouldn't make it this far, especially against such pathetic competitors.

Starr: I didn't even start out as team leader, but I did get my team this far, and we're way tighter than the other teams for sure.

Aurora: HOORAY! IT'S TIME TO BOND WITH THE OTHER COMPETITORS! ESPECIALLY CALVIN! HE'S ADORABLE!

Jennifer: I feel like this is my real chance to shine, maybe when me, Ryan, Jasper, and Skye become to final four, I can finally get a chance to make the biggest move of all.

Skye: This far and my whole alliance is still here, we'll own it.

Emma: My team will pay for how they've treated me! It's a whole new ballgame now kiddies, you'd better watch out!

(end)

"And so starts our challenge," Chris said, as the sixteen competitors, lifted one leg up off of the small raft that they were given, only three inches of wood stood between the competitors, and the grimy green water that was supposed to be a pool.

It was almost in an instant, but due to Dan beating him up, Ryan's legs buckled beneath him, and he collapsed off of the platform, and into the mucky water, beneath him.

"Crap…," Ryan mumbled, as he emerged from the water.

"And as if on cue, our first loser is Ryan," Chris stated, as Ryan hopped out of the water, and took a seat on the bench next to Chris, "Who will lose next?" Chris asked.

"Not me…," Katara mumbled, as she glared over at Tan, who simply smiled back, but upon doing so, lost his concentration, and slipped backwards off the back of the raft.

"Ouch…, I did not see that coming…," Tan said, shooting a stream of the green water out of his mouth.

"That's two down, and not even five minutes in," Chris stated.

"Thanks for pointing that out Chris…," Tan said, as he hopped out of the water, and sat next to Ryan.

And so it went on for another thirty minutes before the next contestant finally fell off.

"This is painful…," Leo sighed.

"But easy…," Katara said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're sure you can stay up for much longer?" Bill asked the two.

"I know I can, but if Leo's already complaining, then he may not last much longer," Katara stated.

"Hey…, I can do it! I just need to build my concentration!" Leo said, as he clapped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"That's more like it Leo!" Ace whispered, pulling his Fedora down over his eyes, with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden, with that, Wally slipped off the back of his raft.

"Whoops…, looks like I fell asleep up there…," Wally said tiredly, as he gently swam to the [ool's edge.

"It's okay Wally, don't sweat it!" Bill said.

"Hmmm…, only thirteen more to go!" Mimi said.

Over the course of the next hour and seventeen minutes, Skye, Jasper, and Calvin had all had a rough fall off of their rafts.

"And now we have Ace, Mimi, Katara, Leo, Jennifer, Dan, Emma, Starr, Bill, and Aurora left up on the rafts," Chris stated.

"Easy peasy!" Katara mumbled, as she backflipped on her platform, landing back perfectly in the same position.

"Smooooth Katara, but you may not wanna get to cocky," Chris said, as Emma fell off of ours.

"Dang…, I was so close to winning that too…," Emma said, as she swam out of the disgusting water.

"Nine people left now, let's make this interesting, CHEF! START THROWIN' STUFF AT EM'!" Chris yelled, as Chef took a cannon, and began firing Beanie Babies at the remaining contestants.

"BEANIE BABIES?" Ace yelled, as one hit him in the face, "AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Ace yelled, as he slipped backwards off of the platform.

Jennifer, Leo, Katara, Mimi, Starr, Bill, and Aurora also had no trouble dodging them, but Dan also took an unfortunate blow to the kiwi's, and he too, was sent down to the murky water below.

"This balancing act is getting old…," Mimi said, as the time finally rose to a full three hours.

"Three hours of this…, not to enjoyable!" Starr replied.

"Well you two can opt out if you wanna, I'm winning this!" Katara said firmly.

"Good for you…, wanna say it for a ninth time?" Starr asked sarcastically.

"Don't make me come over there!" Katara growled.

"Whatever…, I'm so over this challenge, wake me when it's over!" Starr said, as she dove in.

"Why'd she do that?" Leo asked.

"She was scared of me!" Katara laughed.

Directly after that, Mimi and Aurora both fell in.

"Does this mean it's over?" Aurora asked.

"I think that's it…," Mimi mumbled.

"Whew…, only four of us left…," Jennifer said.

"And we're the only four that deserve to be here," Bill stated.

"So let's just hope that we can keep this up!" Leo said happily.

"I will!" Katara said with a grin.

After about another hour, Leo, Bill, and Jennifer were growing tired.

"My leg hurts man…," Leo complained.

"You can jump out Leo, we'll understand," Jennifer said with a chuckle.

"I will never give up! EVER!" Leo said happily.

"HEY JENNIFER! WHAT'S THAT?" Katara asked, pointing in a random direction.

"Wait, wha…?" Jennifer said, as she turned quickly, the turn jerked her platform, and flipped her off, leaving only Bill, Katara, and Leo.

"That was a dirty trick…," Jennifer mumbled, as she angrily lept up onto the land.

"Oh well, what's done is done," Bill commented.

"You can fall too…," Katara mumbled.

"I have no intention of losing that easily milady," Bill replied.

"It wouldn't be any fun if it were easy," Katara said with a chuckle.

"You're pretty cocky…," Bill said, "But I guess you have done the best to this point, I'll let you have your victory, good luck Leo!" Bill stated, as he jumped off of his raft.

"Wait…, huh? Why'd he do that?" Leo asked with a gasp.

"Guess he knows I'll win," Katara laughed.

"I think I can beat you!" Leo replied.

"Keep dreaming kid! Watch this!" Katara said, as she repeatedly backflipped thirty times non-stop, Leo watched in awe, but as Katara was finishing the thirtieth, she slipped on water that had been kicked up onto her raft, and fell flat on her face, and flipped upside down into the water.

"Oh wow…, that was…entertaining!" Leo laughed.

"And with that! LEO WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL INVINCIBILITY CHALLENGE!" Chris announced.

"OH YEAH!" Leo cheered.

"So campers…, next we vote off one of the fifteen of ya that failed at today's challenge, and needs to go home!" Chris stated, as he gestured to the fifteen muck covered contestants sitting on the benches, and Katara, who was still face down in the water.

**And there ya have it friends, after so long, the next chapter is finally up! Sorry for taking so long, school, and writers block, and my job have been getting in my way, so…please bare with me! I am now on Summer break, and I will now…update quicker…LIKEABOSS! :D**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	33. 15th Elimination Ceremony

The sixteen remaining contestants sat on the elimination deck, getting ready to face their imminent doom, or at least, one of them was.

"Alright, when I call your name, come up, and get a mozzarella stick…," Chris stated, "Leo, since yoooou've got invincibility, you're safe!"

Leo nodded happily, and walked up to claim his, meanwhile, everyone else looked rather nervous.

"Mimi, Dan, Ace," Chris continued, "the three of you have a ticket to round TWO of the merge!"

"Sweet," Mimi said, as her, Ace, and Dan walked up.

"Bill and Starr, you guys are good to go!" Chris said with a nod, as the two of them walked up.

(Confessional)

Bill: I still want Starr gone, but her being here for a little while longer could secure MY position in the game a bit further, I suppose she'll have to get ninth or tenth possibly.

(End)

"Wally, Tan, Emma, Skye, Jasper, Jennifer, and Ryan! All seven of you are safe!" Chris cheered, as the group of seven all walked up simultaneously. At this point, Katara, Calvin, and Aurora were the only three left, and they all looked worried.

"Calvin, Katara, Aurora, all three of you have yet to receive a mozzarella stick, and ONE of you, is going home tonight, which one though, I guess it's time we find out…," Chris continued, "…Aurora, you are… safe!" Aurora breathed a huge sigh of relief, which almost blew out the fire sitting in the little pit in front of them, leaving Katara and Calvin scared to death of which one of them would be leaving, "Alright you two, one mozzy left, and two of you, and this one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Calvin!" Chris called, as Calvin and Ace the raccoon both dashed up as quickly as possibly to scarf down the last remaining mozzarella stick.

"Ummm…, what?" Katara asked, folding her arms, and giving Chris a look of daggers.

"Yup, sorry Katara, but you don't scare me, and apparently, no one else here is scared of you either," Chris said, "Now, time to go CIA girl, time. To. GO!"

"But…, I'm the strongest one HERE! How is this possible?!" Katara growled.

"Sorry, but dem's da rules, and you need to go, before ya break 'em!" Chris said, with a wink, as Chef picked up Katara, she quickly responded by flip kicking the giant man in the face, and then running towards Chris, however, Bill _somehow _lassoed her, and had her tied up, as Chef once again picked her up.

"I will get you back McClean! And all of the people who voted for me too! Once I get out of this stupid knoooooooo-," Katara yelled, as Chef hurled her off of the boat, no splash was heard, which really scared the crew, but nevertheless, Chris signed off of the episode as always.

"Who will walk the plank of shame next time, who won't? Find out next time, on total… Drama… CRUISE!" Chris announced.

(End Episode 16)

**That took awhile for such a short chapter, eh? Well Kenzie, I apologize for Katara's departure… D:**

**Anyway, I'm back now, so expect the next chapter up by tomorrow! :D**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


End file.
